Vidas
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Trafalgar Law estaba en una relación sin ataduras que comenzó a volverse complicada. Portgas D. Ace estaba empeñado en iniciar una relación complicada. Kid/Law Marco/Ace
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos :D

Este es mi primer intento de fanfic largo de One Piece y aunque voy a intentar darle un cierto grado picante, lo cierto es que hace años que no escribo un lemon, así que tendréis que disculparme lo cutre que soy u.u

Las parejas principales son Kid x Law y Marco x Ace.

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, y evidentemente no obtengo ningún beneficio económico de este intento de historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El acuerdo del viernes por la noche**

Como cada viernes por la noche, a las diez menos cinco Trafalgar Law entraba en el distrito veinticinco de Sabaody, una zona donde la ley prácticamente nunca llegaba y donde él sabía que no debía preocuparse de ser atracado: sus vaqueros, sudadera y gorro no eran algo que gritase "dinero" y mucho menos las permanentes ojeras bajo sus ojos que le daban un aspecto permanente de cansancio y cierto aire demencial.

Y además, nadie se atrevía ni a acercársele después de ver a la persona con la que había llegado la primera vez. A Law le hacía bastante gracia pensar que un estudiante de ingeniería pudiera causar tanto miedo entre la gente más endurecida de la ciudad, por mucho que ese estudiante fuese el hijo de un personaje tan infame, según Law había averiguado tras investigar un poco.

El joven llegó a la casa de aspecto decaído y llamó al timbre.

La puerta tardó varios minutos en abrirse, sin que fuese ninguna sorpresa para Law. Llevaban dos meses con ese acuerdo y el hombre todavía se empeñaba en fingir que aquello era una molestia muy grande para lo que obtenía a cambio.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, un extremadamente malhumorado pelirrojo apareció al otro lado.

-Vaya, Eustass-ya, siempre es un placer ver tu agradable y acogedora expresión.

-Cállate, imbécil, llegas tarde.

-No, yo he llegado a en punto, eres tú quién ha tardado en abrirme la puerta.

En vez de otro insulto como era la tradición, Eustass Kid agarró a Law del brazo, lo metió en la casa de un tirón y lo empujó contra la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo con el movimiento. Antes de poder hacer otro comentario, Law se encontró con su boca asaltada por la del pelirrojo, y la lengua de este aprovechando el intento de hablar para colarse en su boca.

Kid comenzó a tirar de los pantalones de Law, mandándolos al suelo en un par de movimientos y el moreno se apartó para quitarse él mismo la sudadera antes de que el otro decidiese arrancársela. Esa era una de sus prendas preferidas y prefería conservarla, gracias.

-¿Sin calzoncillos? Alguien está impaciente.- Comentó Kid, mirándolo de arriba a abajo de forma que a muchos les habría resultado perturbadora. Law solo esbozó una sonrisa.

-La última vez que me molesté en llevar ropa interior no pude volver a ponérmela para irme. Y ahora, creo que deberíamos igualar las cosas.

Que Kid ya llevase la camisa abierta fue una gran ayuda, de lo contrario puede que Law hubiese reventado los botones para quitársela. El jodido pantalón de lunares ridículamente ajustado fue un problema bastante mayor, pero pronto estaba, justo a los calzoncillos del hombre, tirado en el suelo con el resto de la ropa.

Inmediatamente, Kid echó a Law sobre la mesa del comedor, con el pecho contra la madera, una de sus manos firmemente apoyada en una de las nalgas del hombre mientras la otra buscaba el lubricante en uno de los cajones del mueble junto a la mesa.

-¿Directamente?- Preguntó Law, sonando entre curioso y burlón.

-No estoy de humor para tus jueguecitos.- Nada más decir esto, Kid forzó dos dedos cubiertos en lubricante dentro del otro hombre.

Law se mordió el labio para no gemir, negándose a ser el primero en ceder de algún modo, y empujó hacia atrás, indicándole a Kid que hiciera algo con esos dedos. El pelirrojo comenzó a mover los dedos, metiéndolos poco a poco hasta los nudillos mientras buscaba…

Esta vez, Law no pudo contener un gemido esta vez cuando la punta de uno de esos dedos rozó su próstata.

Kid decidió que ya era suficiente para lo que quería y retiró los dedos, colocándose detrás de Law, sosteniendo su polla ya cubierta en lubricante con la mano que había utilizado para prepararlo y guiándola a la entrada de Law. Cuando estuvo en posición, entró de una sola embestida.

Law dejó escapar lo que era una mezcla de un gemido de dolor y uno de placer.

Kid no esperó a que el moreno dijera nada y comenzó a moverse con embestidas rápidas, descargando toda su frustración en el cuerpo del otro hombre, que se retorcía bajo su cuerpo y trataba de contener todos los gemidos posibles.

Llevó una mano al desastrado cabello de Law y tiró para girarle la cabeza, besándolo tan bruscamente como estaba embistiendo en él. Su otra mano rodeó la cadera del hombre más joven y llegó a su miembro, completamente endurecido y goteando ya con las primeras gotas de semen.

Unas pocas embestidas más, acompañadas con el movimiento de su mano, y Kid detuvo el beso para escuchar el gemido, casi un grito, que Law dejó escapar el correrse.

* * *

Portgas D. Ace solía pasar los viernes por la noche viendo películas con un enorme cuenco de palomitas en el regazo, cuenco que llenaba varias veces a lo largo de la noche. Su compañero de piso se iba esa noche todas las semanas, supuestamente a un club para ver si encontraba a alguien con quién acostarse, pero Ace sabía que hacía un par de meses que no lo hacía. No es que el chico lo estuviese controlando ni nada, pero sabía que, por muy bueno que Law estuviera, no podía ser que todos los viernes, sin excepción, encontrase a alguien con quien irse. Debía haber alguien, pero Ace no estaba seguro de si llamarlo algo serio o solo sexo, después de todo las relaciones de solo sexo de Law no duraban más de unas semanas, y esta ya llevaba dos meses. Por otro lado, el otro chico no había cambiado su rutina en nada que sugiriese citas o algo por el estilo.

De cualquier modo, en esos momentos Ace odiaba a Law por tener una vida sexual. Y no es que él no pudiese tenerla, más bien al contrario: si Portgas D. Ace decidía buscar a alguien a quien tirarse podía encontrar a varios fácilmente, pero había varios problemas con eso.

Uno de los problemas era que, siendo Ace alto y musculoso, la mayoría de hombres que se le acercaban lo hacían pensando que él tomaba el rol dominante en la cama, y aunque alguna vez sí que le gustaba estar encima y no era ni por asomo lo que se definiría como "pasivo", lo cierto era que Ace prefería estar abajo. O arriba con el rol del de abajo, o de lado o en cualquier posición por la que le diera por hacerlo.

El otro problema tenía nombre y un aspecto concreto.

A principios de curso su profesor de psicología de la personalidad había tenido un accidente de tráfico que lo había dejado de baja por tres meses, de los cuales había pasado ya uno y medio, y para sustituirlo habían contratado temporalmente a un antiguo estudiante que acababa de terminar el doctorado y que les daría clase hasta finales de diciembre. Marco hacía las clases muy interesantes, pero al mismo tiempo resultaba muy complicado prestar atención a las explicaciones.

Desde que el hombre entró en la clase por primera vez Ace se había sentido atraído por Marco, y esa atracción no había hecho más que aumentar cada vez que pasaba tiempo en la misma habitación que el hombre. Ace empezaba a sospechar que ya había pasado del nivel de simple atracción física.

* * *

Apenas había amanecido cuando Trafalgar Law terminó de vestirse y entró al baño de la casa de Kid para arreglarse un poco el pelo antes de marcharse. Aquel baño era más bien un trozo de pasillo ancho en el que se habían metido a presión un váter, una ducha y un lavamanos con un armario cuya puerta era un espejo sobre este. Las toallas estaban apiladas sobre el armario y la de secarse las manos encima de la cisterna del váter.

Realmente, aquél cuarto de baño era un reflejo perfecto de la casa, con sus habitaciones estrechas y los muebles apretados en ellas. Aunque tampoco era como si Kid tuviese tantos muebles. La casa estaba compuesta por tres espacios.

La puerta de estrada daba a una habitación alargada que, aunque en sí no era pequeña, estaba tan abarrotada que a mucha gente le resultaría un tanto claustrofóbica: cerca de la puerta estaba una alta cajonera junto a la mesa donde habían empezado aquella noche, un sofá de cuero que había visto tiempos mejores, una tele bastante grande, aunque antigua, que sobrevivía por pura cabezonería y habilidad por parte de su dueño y lo que debería ser la cocina, con un par de armarios, un trocito de encimera, un único fogón y la nevera, situada en el lado opuesto a la entrada.

Entre el sofá y la nevera de la habitación principal había una puerta que daba al dormitorio de Kid, donde en una esquina junto a la puerta había una mesa de madera con su correspondiente silla y un par de estantes en la pared de encima de la mesa repletos de libros, En la pared frente a la puerta se erguía un armario estrecho con una puerta que no cerraba bien y, ocupando gran parte de la habitación, una cómoda cama de matrimonio que era sin duda la mejor parte del mobiliario de la casa.

A la derecha de la puerta que daba a la otra habitación, en frente de la cama, estaba la entrada al baño.

Cuando salió de nuevo al dormitorio, Law se quedó parado al ver a Kid sentado en la cama jugando distraídamente con un llavero.

-¿Hay algún problema, Eustass-ya?

El hombre levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, se encogió de hombros y le lanzó el llavero. Law lo paró en el aire, lo miró extrañado y después volvió a mirar al dueño de este.

-Estoy harto de tener que estar esperándote cada vez. La semana que viene ven a las nueve. Sin cenar.- Prácticamente gruñó el pelirrojo, asegurándose de eliminar cualquier nota amable que la frase pudiera tener.

Law sonrió, sabiendo lo irritante que podía resultar aquella sonrisa autosuficiente suya.

-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

-¡No!- Impresionante, ¿aquello había sido un rugido? Law estuvo tentado de silbar.- No sé qué coño comes, pero estoy hasta los cojones de clavarme tus puñeteros huesos cada vez que follamos.

-Oh, vale, no te ofendas.- Con el tono de voz que utilizó, aquella frase sonó completamente al contrario de lo que las palabras sugerían.

-¡Lárgate!

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Reviews?

Algunas notas de interés:

Law tiene veinte años y estudia tercero de medicina.

Kid tiene veintitrés años y ya casi ha terminado la carrera de ingeniería mecánica.

He decidido dejar el "Eustass-ya" original porque de lo contrario debería poner "señor Eustass" y no me gusta cómo suena.

Ace tiene veinte años y estudia segundo de psicología.

Marco tiene 32 años y acaba de terminar un doctorado en psicología.


	2. Chapter 2

Y aquí estamos con el capítulo 2 :D A partir de ahora las actualizaciones son los martes o los miércoles.

Gracias por comentar **Mel** ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Un problema arrastrado desde principio de curso**

A Portgas D. Ace hacía tiempo que le daba igual lo que la gente opinara de su incapacidad para prestar atención durante mucho tiempo en clase. Era un problema médico, uno de tantos otros ocasionados por su narcolepsia, y él no podía hacer nada para controlarlo por completo, solamente tomar algunas medidas para minimizar sus efectos. Eso había gente que parecía no entenderlo.

En la universidad, las clases de Ace eran periodos de una hora y cincuenta minutos de clase, con periodos de veinte minutos libres entre ellas. Él había elegido el horario de mañana que, aunque no tenía ningún día libre, era de dos clases por día y así se las arreglaba mejor: durante la primera hora del día no tenía ningún problema para prestar atención, más allá del posible aburrimiento que sintiera durante la clase. Después empezaba a tener sueño y a veces se quedaba dormido unos minutos; pasaba el descanso durmiendo para estar despierto en la segunda hora, donde ya comenzaba a costarle un poco más seguir la clase y era más probable que terminase por quedarse dormido.

Ese día no había sido uno de los días en que conseguía mantenerse despierto a lo largo de toda la segunda clase, reflexionó Ace al despertarse sintiéndose mucho más despejado que durante las clases. Estaba todo en silencio y las mesas que veía desde su posición con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa estaban vacías, lo que indicaba que la clase ya se había terminado.

Levantó la cabeza dispuesto a irse cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo: sentado en la mesa de delante de la suya estaba Marco, con la cabeza inclinada sobre un papel escribiendo algo, sus dedos largos y ágiles sosteniendo el bolígrafo con elegancia y atrayendo la atención de Ace, que comenzó a tratar de imaginarse cómo debían sentirse sobre su piel, deslizándose po-

-¿Ya estás despierto?

Ace se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Marco, y levantó la mirada de su mano, que había dejado de escribir sin que se diera cuenta, para mirar al hombre que le devolvía la mirada con gesto amable.

Al sentir cómo la temperatura de su cara aumentaba, Ace supo que se había ruborizado.

-Ah… Sí, lo siento.- Se disculpó, bajando la mirada al reloj en su muñeca para comprobar que ya hacía más de diez minutos que la clase había terminado y que Marco había tenido que esperarse a que se despertara para poder cerrar el aula. Otra vez.

-No pasa nada.- El hombre se levantó, dio la vuelta alrededor de la larga mesa que ocupaba aquella fila y se acercó a Ace, tendiéndole la hoja donde había estado escribiendo.- Esto es lo último que hemos dado en la clase.

El chico se quedó mirándolo desconcertado unos segundos antes de comprender que Marco le había escrito la parte de la clase que se había perdido. Aceptó la hoja a toda prisa, agradeciéndole el detalle y maldiciéndose mentalmente por tartamudear y la guardó dentro de la mochila, entre dos carpetas para que no se arrugase.

Ace se levantó y se echó la mochila al hombro, saliendo en silencio de la clase con Marco, queriendo hablar pero sin saber qué decir.

-Nos vemos el jueves.- Dijo Marco después de sacar las llaves.

-Hasta luego.- Respondió Ace, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano y forzándose a caminar de forma normal: lo último que quería era que Marco lo viese dando saltitos de felicidad mientras caminaba, por mucha ilusión que le hiciera que el hombre se preocupase por él lo bastante como para darle los apuntes que le habían faltado.

* * *

Marco cerró la puerta de la clase, subió con calma las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, saludando a aquellos profesores que se cruzaba por el camino, y esperó hasta estar dentro del despacho del profesor Kizaru, que él ocupaba temporalmente, con la puerta bien cerrada para dejarse caer contra la pared y pasarse una mano por la cara.

Tenía que controlarse.

No veía nada de malo en darle a Ace los apuntes de las partes de la clase que se perdía por haber estado durmiendo, después de todo nunca eran más de quince minutos. Aquello era algo que había decidido la última vez que el chico se quedó dormido en clase, y había parecido una idea inofensiva. Hasta que vio cómo Ace se sonrojaba cuando Marco le habló y él estaba, aunque ya despierto, distraído. El chico debía haberse sonrojado por la vergüenza de que lo pillara despistado, pero eso no le impidió a la mente de Marco tomarse unas cuantas libertades.

Había requerido de todo su esfuerzo para no acariciarle la mejilla cuando le había dado el papel, o para no empujarlo sobre una de las mesas de la clase y tirárselo allí mismo.

Marco se dejó caer, deslizándose por la pared, hasta que estuvo sentado en el suelo del despacho con la mano aún cubriéndole la cara.

Las cosas se habían descontrolado desde que empezó el curso.

Ni se molestaría en negar que aquel primer día en que entró a la clase para sustituir a Kizaru había encontrado a Ace muy atractivo, sentado en la última fila con el cabello negro revuelto, las pecas de sus mejillas y aquel cuerpo que parecía sacado de una escultura clásica. Pero de ahí a cómo estaban ahora las cosas había un buen trecho.

A medida que avanzaban las clases, Marco se fue fijando en detalles de Ace que hicieron que su atracción por él aumentase. La expresión atenta que se dibujaba en su cara cuando sí que seguía las clases, como si estuviese grabando en su memoria toda la información que recibía, el hoyuelo que se dibujaba en su mejilla derecha las raras veces en que lo había visto sonreír o cuando lo escuchaba hablar, raras veces, con algún compañero de clase eran algunos ejemplos. Aunque una de las cosas que habían supuesto la perdición para Marco era la costumbre que Ace tenía de pasarse la lengua por los labios. Muy a menudo.

Marco estaba convencido de que se le iban a quedar marcas permanentes en las palmas de las manos de tantas veces que se las había clavado para contener las ganas de ir al fondo de la clase, unir sus labios a los de Ace y entretener a aquella lengua inquieta con la suya propia.

Ese día, Ace había tenido un aspecto tan tranquilo, tan pacífico y tan… adorable dormido sobre la mesa que Marco había tenido que contenerse de nuevo, esta vez para no pasarle una mano por el pelo o la mejilla.

Resultaba casi ridículo que Marco estuviese más estresado por tener que contener sus impulsos hacia Ace de lo que lo estaba por tener que darles clase a un grupo de críos que la mitad del tiempo no sabían ni lo que estaban haciendo.

-Que tiene veinte años, joder…

* * *

A la hora de comer, Trafalgar Law salió de la facultad de medicina para ir a una cafetería cercana. Era un lugar donde se comía mejor y que, aunque estaba muy lleno de gente, no contaba con la inmensa cantidad de clientes que asistían cada día a la cafetería del piso de abajo del edificio de medicina. Por lo menos en la otra cafetería no tenías que esperar nunca más de veinte minutos.

Entró y buscó el final de la cola, que estaba compuesta por unas diez personas, y unos minutos después ya tenía su bandeja y comenzaba la ardua tarea de buscar sitio. Como había tantísima gente, lo normal era que en una mesa, si quedaban sitios libres, se sentase más gente aunque no fuesen del grupo original. Por eso a Law le extrañó ver una mesa para dos en la esquina que tenía un asiento libre pero al que nadie se acercaba.

Aquello fue hasta que se acercó un poco y pudo ver al ocupante de la mencionada mesa.

Ver a Eustass Kid, con su vibrante pelo rojo sujeto por las gafas de buceo como casi siempre, vistiendo una camisa negra ajustada de la que colgaban varias cadenas, un pantalón de lo que parecían círculos azules y rojos sobre un fondo negro y una pulsera de pinchos que le cubría medio antebrazo parecía suficiente para espantar a cualquiera.

Pero Trafalgar Law no era cualquiera, y como tal se acercó a la mesa, dejó la bandeja y se dispuso a sentarse.

La cara de Kid cuando levantó la cabeza para ver quién era el valiente que se había atrevido a sentarse con él y se encontró con Law dejándose caer en la silla de en frente era lo más divertido que Law había visto en semanas: la expresión de enfado que había tenido al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba solo se mezcló de forma bastante cómica con el desconcierto y la sorpresa de ver a su amante de los viernes por la noche sentándose en su misma mesa.

-Buenos días, Eustass-ya.- Saludó Law en tono burlonamente educado, esbozando una sonrisa a juego con este.

Aquello bastó para sacar a Kid de su desconcierto.

-¿Qué coño haces tú aquí, Trafalgar?

-Comer.

-Eso ya lo veo, imbécil. Me refiero a qué haces_ aquí_, en esta mesa.- Gruño Kid, clavando el tenedor con tanta fuerza en su comida que Law casi sintió lástima por el trozo de carne que el hombre se llevó a la boca.

-Bueno…-El moreno hizo todo un show de mirar a su alrededor mientras comenzaba a cortar su propio trozo de carne.- Viendo como tu impresionante hospitalidad parece no estar teniendo un efecto muy positivo sobre los demás clientes del local, he pensado que este sería el lugar idóneo para comer sin ser sometido a la compañía de personas indeseadas.

-¿Y por eso _yo_ tengo que ser sometido a _tu_ compañía?

-Me alegra ver que lo has entendido, Eustass-ya.

Estuvieron un rato comiendo en silencio antes de que Kid decidiera hablar de nuevo:

-¿Tú no tenías clase por la mañana? ¿Se puede saber qué haces por aquí todavía? ¿Diseccionar un cadáver o algo?

-Por muy interesante que suene esa idea, la verdad es que estoy aquí porque esta tarde tengo que hacer un trabajo de Pediatría con unos compañeros de clase.

-¿Tú cerca de niños?- Preguntó Kid, incrédulo.

-No tienes nada por lo que preocuparte, Eustass-ya, te aseguro que me comportaré lo mejor que sé.

-No sabía que pudieses comportarte bien.

-¿Acaso quieres que lo haga?- Preguntó Law, inclinándose hacia delante y sonriendo.

-No.

-Eso pensaba.- Law se levantó entonces de la silla.- Bueno, Eustass-ya, ha sido un placer verte, pero tengo que irme ya.- Y, dicho esto, se inclinó hacia delante por encima de la mesa, le dio un breve beso a Kid en los labios y aprovechó el desconcierto del pelirrojo para salir a toda prisa de la cafetería.

Aún así, no había andado ni doscientos metros cuando volvió a escuchar la voz del hombre:

-¡Eh, Trafalgar!

El aludido se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, viendo que Kid ya lo había alcanzado.

-¡¿Qué coño ha sido eso?!

-Un beso. No recuerdo que en ningún momento acordáramos que no pudiésemos hacer nada en público.

-Me importa una mierda que me beses en público, pero si lo vas a hacer hazlo bien.

Antes de que Law pudiese responder, Kid lo había cogido del brazo, lo atrajo hacia así capturo sus labios en un beso brusco y apasionado en el que ninguno de los dos aceptaba perder la lucha por el control.

Cuando se separaron, jadeando e ignorando los murmullos a su alrededor, Kid volvió a hablar:

-¿Ha quedado claro?

Law se pasó la lengua por el labio superior.

-Perfectamente.

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué tal si me lo decís en un review? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas, gente :D

En este capítulo no aparece nada referente a las parejas, me temo, sino que es más bien una primera aproximación de otras cosas, ya que, relaciones aparte, cada uno de nuestros personajes tiene su propia historia, que no tiene por qué estar relacionada con sus vidas amorosas respectivas.

Pero no os preocupéis, en los siguientes volvemos con las parejas.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Familia**

Ese día, Law fue despertado por el incesante sonido de un teléfono móvil. Solo que no era su teléfono móvil, y tampoco era de día.

La serie de ruidos que siguieron a continuación eran algo que Law ya sabía identificar perfectamente: el golpe de la puerta del cuarto de Ace contra la pared, los pasos apresurados, el contenido de la mochila de Ace siendo vaciado sobre la mesa… Y por fin el puñetero teléfono paró.

El por qué su compañero de piso se empeñaba en dejarse la mochila en el salón, forzando aquella escena cada vez que lo llamaban, era algo que Law no alcanzaba a comprender. Lo que sí que alcanzaba a comprender, sin embargo, eran las consecuencias de aquella llamada. Siendo como era de noche solamente podían ser dos personas: la menos probable era Garp, el abuelo desequilibrado de Ace, que quisiera decirle alguna tontería que no podía esperar; la opción más probable era que la llamada fuese de aquella bola de energía con patas llamada Monkey D. Luffy que hacía las veces de hermano menor y que no era capaz de mantenerse alejado de los problemas.

Ahora bien, no hay que tomarse esta afirmación acerca del menor de los dos D. como un signo de que a Law no le gustase Luffy: Law había conocido a Luffy cuando este apenas sabía andar, siendo que se hizo amigo de Ace nada más comenzar a ir a la guardería, y era una de las personas a las que Law más apreciaba. Aquello no evitaba que pensase que al crío se le habían quedado un par de cosas en el útero de la madre: sentido común y sensatez las más notorias de ellas.

Así que Law, sabiendo el resultado más probable de aquella llamada, rodó en la cama hasta quedar frente a la mesita de noche y el despertador sobre esta: las dos y media de la mañana, tiempo de sobra para que otra catástrofe hubiese sucedido.

Y menos de una hora desde que se había quedado dormido.

_Para una noche en la que me duermo a una hora medio decente…_ Pensó el joven al levantarse de la cama y comenzar a ponerse la misma ropa que se había quitado un par de horas atrás, jersey negro y amarillo incluido.

Cuando Ace entró en la habitación, Law ya estaba echándose las llaves al bolsillo.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?- Preguntó, pasando de largo a Ace y yendo hacia la puerta del piso.

El otro se apresuró a seguirlo.

-Luffy y sus amigos se han colado en un restaurante que estaba cerrado y se han montado una fiesta.

-Entonces mejor nos damos prisa, antes de que el tarado de tu hermano y sus amigos se metan en alguna pelea en el calabozo.

* * *

El coche de Law podría ser descrito como una lata vieja a la que le habían puesto cuatro ruedas y un motor, pero funcionaba realmente bien y nunca se había quejado en los viajes de ida y vuelta a Fucsia, el pueblo natal de los dos jóvenes.

Mucha gente encontraba raro que cada vez que Luffy llamaba porque lo habían detenido y el abuelo no estaba en el pueblo, como ese día que se había ido una semana de entrenamiento especial con unos cadetes, Ace volviese las tres horas de camino para sacarlo de la cárcel. Y aún encontraban más extraño que Law lo llevase cada vez.

Realmente no era tan extraño.

La amistad entre Portgas D. Ace y Trafalgar Law había empezado prácticamente con el primer curso de preescolar, cuando ambos tenían cuatro años. Por aquel entonces, Ace había sido un niño huraño y bastante violento. Law, solitario y bastante más inteligente que sus compañeros, había decidido que el otro moreno le resultaba interesante y comenzó a seguirlo. Varias peleas y un incidente casi mortal después vieron el nacimiento de una amistad que no seguía las mismas normas que la mayoría de amistades: era cierto que Law y Ace hablaban de cosas típicas como gustos, planes de futuro y de vez en cuando se mencionaba algo sobre sus vidas románticas o sexuales, pero aquella amistad también incluía el acuerdo implícito de que cualquier cosa que uno necesitase el otro haría todo lo posible por ayudarlo a conseguirla.

En el colegio Ace mandaba al hospital a cualquier matón que intentase meterse con Law, siempre que este no pudiese deshacerse de ellos por sí mismo, y se habían metido en más de un lío por colarse en el laboratorio de biología para experimentar con el animal muerto de turno.

Ahora, como debido a la narcolepsia Ace no conducía, Law lo llevaba y traía del pueblo cada vez que era necesario.

* * *

-Cualquiera diría que con el tiempo habría aprendido.- Dijo Ace, interrumpiendo el silencio del coche.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Luffy. Con las veces que lo han detenido ya podría haber aprendido a tener más cuidado.

-Tú no lo tenías, y mira que te han detenido veces.

-A nosotros nunca nos pillaban cuando nos colábamos en un sitio.

-Excepto si decidías a comer sin pagar.

-Eso solo pasó un par de veces.

Sin apartar los ojos de la carretera, Law levantó una ceja.

-… Un par de docenas. Pero aún así, a nosotros no nos detenían tanto como a ellos.

-Eso es porque tú tienes una ligera idea de lo que la palabra "sigilo" significa. Tengo mis dudas de que Luffy conozca siquiera su existencia.

* * *

El oficial Smoker estaba sentado en su silla de la comisaría, con el respaldo echado hacia atrás, los pies apoyados sobre la mesa y dos puros sujetos entre los labios, ignorando abiertamente la prohibición de fumar en lugares públicos. Tampoco era como si alguien tuviese el valor de decirle que no fumara.

Esa noche había comenzado como otra cualquiera de trabajo solía hacerlo: una pelea en un bar, un borracho que se había paseado medio desnudo delante de unas chicas, un capullo que había atacado a su ex novia… Entonces, poco antes de las dos de la mañana, había entrado una llamada en la que protestaban del ruido que venía de un bar que supuestamente debería estar cerrado, ya que sus dueños estaban de vacaciones.

Al principio Smoker había pensado que se trataba de otro de esos grupos de niñatos tratando de convertirse en una banda que habían ido a armar escándalo, ya que aquellos grupos se habían multiplicado en el último par de años. Hecho que coincidió con las marchas primero de Trafalgar Law y luego de Portgas D. Ace a la universidad. La relación entre estos hechos era algo que Smoker no admitiría ni bajo amenaza de muerte de alguien que realmente tuviese oportunidad alguna de matarlo.

De todas formas, confianza en sí mismo aparte, Smoker reunió a varios de sus hombres para asegurarse de detener a todos los miembros de la banda. Al final no había sido uno de estos grupos, pero aún así Smoker se alegró de haberse llevado a los hombres consigo.

Si había alguien más difícil aún de detener que Portgas y Trafalgar era el imbécil del hermano pequeño del primero y su grupo de amigos que parecían sacados del manicomio. Y habían estado casi todos ellos, exceptuando a Nico Robin, la profesora de historia, y a Brook, el profesor de música.

De no conocerlos, Smoker no se creería que tres estudiantes de instituto, una estudiante de meteorología, un aprendiz de chef, un mecánico y un aprendiz de kendo en un dojo pudiesen ser tan peligrosos. Los doce hombres que habían tenido que recibir atención médica después de la detención sugerían todo lo contrario.

Para colmo de males, en vez de llamar a uno de los profesores, o incluso al desequilibrado de Garp, el niñato del sombrero de paja había decidido llamar a su hermano para que los sacase de allí. Y los demás habían estado de acuerdo.

Ya era solo cuestión de minutos que las dos pestes de las que Smoker creyó librarse hacía años llegasen.

Otra vez.

* * *

Cuando Luffy tenía quince años se hizo evidente que él y sus amigos eran incapaces de estar fuera de los calabozos de la comisaría por demasiado tiempo, así que decidieron comenzar un "fondo de fianzas" en el que añadían dinero todos los meses. Se había decidido, tras los fiascos iniciales de intentar guardarlo en casa de Luffy y después en casa de Nami, que sería Nico Robin, profesora de historia del instituto y por varias coincidencias parte del grupo, quien lo guardaría.

Así que, cuando poco antes de las seis de la mañana Robin fue despertada por el timbre de su casa no se sorprendió.

Aquella noche habían salido, todos menos ella y Brook que tenían exámenes que corregir, y una detención era un resultado bastante predecible. La mujer se levantó de la cama, se echó un abrigo sobre el pijama, sacó la bolsa de la mesita de noche y fue a abrir la puerta. Tampoco fue una sorpresa que al otro lado estuviesen Portgas D. Ace y Trafalgar Law. Aunque cualquier familiar en el pueblo podría ir a pagar las fianzas, todos sabían que Luffy aprovechaba las detenciones para poder ver a su adorado hermano mayor y a "Traffy", a quien le había cogido mucho cariño con los años.

-Ya veo que se han divertido.- Fue el saludo de la mujer, que salió de su apartamento y fue con los dos hombres al coche.

-Al parecer, mucho. ¿Hay bastante dinero ahí para pagar unas cuantas multas por agresión?- Preguntó Law.

-Debería, no han detenido a nadie desde la fiesta de final del curso pasado.

* * *

La paciencia del oficial Smoker se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente frente a aquel cadete enano, de gafas y pelo rosa, al que le temblaban las piernas cuando tenía que notificarle algo. Si ya sabía lo que le iba a decir: uno de esos salvajes, probablemente Sanji o Zoro, había empezado una pelea. O puede que se estuviesen peleando entre ellos, que solía dar peores resultados.

El aire frío que entraba al abrirse las puertas automáticas distrajo la atención de Smoker hacia ellas, por donde entraban Nico Robin, Portgas D. Ace y Trafalgar Law.

_Fantástico._

-¿Por fin os habéis dignado a pasaros por aquí?

-Ey, Smoker, tan alegre como siempre.- Saludó Portgas sin perder la sonrisa, ya inmune al mal humor del oficial.

-Oficial Smoker.- Dijo educadamente Trafalgar, o lo habría sido de no ser por aquella jodida sonrisa de suficiencia y el gesto burlón que hizo con la cabeza.

Nico Robin se limitó a sonreír.

Smoker resopló y echó a andar hacia el calabozo, ignorando al oficial que seguía temblando y por fin logró reunir el valor para decir lo que Smoker ya se imaginaba.

-H-Hay una p-pelea en el calabozo, s-señor.

-Tarde.- Susurró Trafalgar en voz baja, y Portgas se rió.

_Jodidos niñatos._

* * *

Ace tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse de lo absurdo de la escena que se encontraron al entrar en el calabozo.

Luffy estaba acosando al pobre guardia pidiéndole una y otra vez que le diera comida, Zoro dormía recostado contra la pared como si estuviese apoyado contra un árbol y no contra el muro de una celda, Usopp y Chopper aplaudían y silbaban a un Franky que no dejaba de pasar de pose rara a pose rara mientras hablaba de su nuevo invento de turno, Sanji estaba cosiendo a patadas a un hombre que, a juzgar por los gritos, le había hecho un comentario salido de tono a Nami, y la chica en cuestión, sentada en el calabozo de mujeres, tenía una expresión de profundo aburrimiento.

En una esquina del calabozo de hombres estaban todos los demás presos, temblando como hojas y abrazándose entre sí.

-Si lo miras por el lado positivo, estos no vuelven a delinquir.- Comentó Ace, y habría jurado que a Smoker se le pusieron las orejas rojas de pura rabia.

-¡AAAAAAACEEEEEE!- Fue el grito que precedió a Luffy lanzándose contra los barrotes más cercanos a su hermano, dejando atrás a un muy aliviado guardia que no tardó en esfumarse.

-Hola, Luffy, parece que te has divertido.

-¡Ha sido genial! ¡Teníamos carne, y música, y bebida, y mucha carne!- Comenzó a describir el chico a toda velocidad. Entonces se quedó un momento callado y exclamó:- ¡Traffy, hola!

Esta vez a Ace le costó mucho más contener la risa: Traffy era el nombre con el que Law se había quedado tras los intentos de Luffy por decir bien su nombre, y daba igual lo que su amigo dijera que Luffy nunca dejaba de llamarlo así. Por supuesto, Law odiaba el apodo en cuestión.

* * *

Una vez las fianzas estuvieron pagadas, a Smoker le faltó darles patadas de deprisa que los echó de allí, Pronto Robin se marchó con Franky al piso en el que vivían juntos desde hacía un par de años, Nami y Usopp, vecinos, se marcharon también juntos, Sanji y Zoro decidieron irse al dojo aquella noche, Sanji declarando que no quería oír las quejas del "puto viejo" y acompañaron a Chopper, que vivía no muy lejos del dojo sobre la clínica que sus abuelos dirigían.

Ace y Law acompañaron a Luffy a la casa que los hermanos compartían con su abuelo pero, a diferencia de la mayoría de veces, no se quedaron un rato con él.

Las quejas de Luffy fueron escandalosas hasta que Law dijo:

-Es que mañana Ace tiene clase con Marco.

Luffy se calló en el acto.

-¿Quién es Marco?

Ignorando la patada de su amigo, Law respondió:

-El tío al que tu hermano quiere tirarse.

Al mismo tiempo en que Ace respondía:

-Nadie.

-¡¿Ace tiene novio?!- Exclamó Luffy.

-¡No!

-De momento.

Sin darse cuenta de la cantidad de patadas que Law se había llevado dentro del coche, Luffy se aparó de la ventanilla del copiloto donde había estado apoyado protestando y dijo:

-¡Que vaya bien!- Mientras los despedía agitando la mano.

* * *

-¿Por qué se lo has dicho?- Increpó Ace cuando ya habían salido del pueblo.

-¿Era un secreto acaso?

-No, pero si hoy lo sabe Luffy mañana lo sabrán sus amigos, pasado mañana todo el puto pueblo y a este paso se enterará mi abuelo.

-Oh.

-Sí, "oh". No creas que vas a librarte de aguantarlo si se presenta en el piso esta vez.

Monkey D. Garp, a pesar de su trato violento y muchas veces desquiciado, se preocupaba por sus nietos. Lo malo de esta preocupación era que seguía los mismos patrones erráticos que el resto de su comportamiento, y ya una vez, al saber que el mayor de sus nietos tenía novio, se había presentado de improviso en Sabaody para conocer al hombre en cuestión.

Aquella relación no había sobrevivido a la visita.

**Continuará**


	4. Chapter 4

Al final he subido el capítulo un día antes, pero no he podido resistirme una vez he terminado de pasarlo a ordenador.

¿Sabéis? En el SBS del tomo 68 Oda ha revelado las edades de los supernova, y se ha cargado mis esquemas. Law es tres años mayor que Kid. Yo estaba convencida de que era al revés, pero va y resulta que no: en Sabaody Law tenía 24 y Kid 21, ahora tienen 26 y 23 respectivamente.

Da igual, no pienso cambiar las edades de este fic. Podéis decir que se las he invertido, porque aquí Kid es tres años mayor que Law xD

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Problemas de descanso**

Finalmente, Ace y Law llegaron a casa a las nueve y veinte, con el tiempo justo para comer algo deprisa e ir caminando a la universidad. Estaban en la puerta de la facultad de medicina a las diez menos cinto, justo a tiempo para que Law pudiese entrar a su segunda clase, pensé Ace con alivio. Sabía que a su amigo no le importaba llevarlo y traerlo, pero cuanto menos afectase eso a su vida mejor. Incluso aunque por la cara de Law quedase claro que ese día no tenía muchas ganas de ir a clase y que probablemente no aguantaría allí todo el día.

Ace aún tenía media hora, que pensaba pasar durmiendo, hasta su clase con Marco. El edificio de psicología estaba muy tranquilo, con la mayoría de sus alumnos en clase y apenas un par de personas en los pasillos, ya que pocos eran los locos que venían antes de hora a la universidad, fuese por lo que fuese.

Eso solo pasaba en exámenes.

En un par de minutos Ace estuvo en el aula de la planta baja donde le tocaba la clase, se sentó en el banco junto a la puerta y cayó dormido casi en el acto.

* * *

Ace se despertó con la sensación de ser zarandeado y, efectivamente, podía notar el calor de una mano en su hombro. Abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente a Marco, agachado frente a él y siendo la persona que lo había despertado.

El calor en las mejillas de Ace fue un signo claro de que se había ruborizado. Le costó varios segundos, en los que no dejó de parpadear como un idiota, recordar dónde estaba.

-¡M-Marco!- Exclamó, y maldijo mentalmente por lo aguda que le había salido la voz.

-Ya están todos en clase.- Dijo el hombre, quitándole la mano del hombro y levantándose. Ace ni se había dado cuenta de que no la había apartado antes.

El chico se levantó a toda prisa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Marco antes de que Ace pudiese entrar en clase. Ante la mirada confusa del moreno, elaboró:- No sueles quedarte dormido por los pasillos.

Ignorando el revoloteo de su estómago ante el conocimiento de que marco se fijaba en él lo bastante como para saber lo que solía y no solía hacer, Ace respondió:

-Estoy bien, es solo que no he tenido una buena noche.- No, desde luego que no la había tenido, pero mencionar al prospecto de delincuente juvenil de su hermano, por mucho que él mismo lo hubiese sido, y a sus amigos no parecía una buena idea.

Cuando entraron a clase Ace se dio cuenta de que muchos de sus compañeros se reían entre dientes o cuchicheaban, y comprendió que lo habían dejado allí fuera dormido con la intención de hacérselo pasar mal. Como si aún fuesen niños de instituto.

_Imbéciles, si supieran el favor que me han hecho._ Pensó Ace, recordando el calor de la mano de Marco contra su hombro.

* * *

Tras una desastrosa hora de clase en la que Law había estado realmente tentado de añadir a varios de sus compañeros de clase a los cadáveres que tenían en la facultad para estudio, el joven decidió que había llegado a su límite y aprovechó un descanso para marcharse.

Estaba cansado y le dolía la cabeza. Por mucho que estuviese acostumbrado a pasar con tres o cuatro horas de sueño, la miserable hora, si es que había llegado, que había logrado dormir esa noche sumada a las más de seis horas al volante lo habían dejado en un estado bastante deplorable.

Por alguna razón, en vez de irse a casa, Law terminó dando vueltas sin rumbo por la zona, preguntándose distraídamente si toda aquella gente que tenía marihuana en sus balcones lo hacía para consumirla o si simplemente era por el valor decorativo de la planta. Tampoco pudo evitar, o más bien no quiso, fijarse en la ropa que la gente tenía colgada en los tendederos al aire libre y sacar sus conclusiones sobre quienes vivían allí: desde luego no sabía quién vivía en aquel tercer piso con los calzoncillos de corazones, pero dudaba que de saberlo fuese a querer relacionarse con aquella persona, ¿y lo del quinto piso del edificio de ventanas redondas era un disfraz de conejito de hombre adulto?

Luego era él el degenerado.

A la que volvió a prestar atención a su alrededor, más allá de a unos desafortunados artículos de vestir, Law se encontró frente a la facultad de ingeniería. Se quedó un momento parado, pensando en la coincidencia de aquello y en como una determinada persona en cuyo nombre se negaba a pensar se reiría, insistiendo en que a pesar de su actitud debía estar enamorado si iba a buscar a aquel hombre de manera inconsciente.

Law sonrió, pues se le acababa de ocurrir una idea para disipar su mal humor.

Después de todo, parte de la poca información que él y Kid habían compartido eran sus horarios.

* * *

Eustass Kid había tenido lo que, en sus términos, se podía llamar un buen día. Las prácticas de laboratorio habían terminado sin que ningún imbécil estuviese a punto de lesionarse de por vida, dichos imbéciles se habían mantenido alejados de él y le habían dado la nota de un examen que hizo la semana pasada, una buena nota.

Sí, Kid estaba teniendo un buen día, fue en lo que pensó mientras salía de la última clase hablando con su amigo Killer, un hombre rubio de pelo muy largo y cuyo flequillo le tapaba la parte superior de la cara, ojos incluidos. Entre su nombre y su aspecto, prácticamente nadie se acercaba a él. Razón de más para ser su amigo, aunque no era como si el propio Kid no intimidas a la gente, pero dos funcionan mejor que uno.

Su buen humor decayó considerablemente cuando, al salir del edificio, vio a un hombre sentado de espalda a él en las escaleras. Aquello de por sí no habría significado nada, mucha gente se sentaba en las espaleras, excepto que aquel hombre llevaba un muy característico sombrero blanco con puntos negros de diferentes tamaños.

Dejó a un desconcertado Killer a media frase y avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta el hombre, deteniéndose justo detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, Trafalgar?

El moreno levantó la cabeza, sin mover nada más de su cuerpo, y lo miro desde debajo del puñetero gorro peludo.

-Buenos días a ti también, Eustass-ya. Me da la impresión de que esa es una pregunta que me has hecho muchas veces en lo que va de semana.

-No tendría que hacértela si dejases de aparecer donde no te llaman.

-Casualidades.

Para entonces Killer ya lo había alcanzado y miraba, probablemente desconcertado, de un hombre a otro. El rubio había deducido semanas atrás que Kid se veía con alguien, pero el propio Kid podía reconocer que Law no parecía la clase de hombre que iría con él. Y menos aún con el aspecto de medio muerto que tenía ese día.

Hablando de eso…

-¿Qué coño te ha pasado? Tienes aún peor aspecto que de costumbre.

-No he dormido mucho.- Respondió Law vagamente.

Entonces esbozó su sonrisa autosuficiente y Kid supo que iba a decir algo que para casi todo el mundo resultaría tremendamente embarazoso.

-¿Follamos?

Ese no fue el caso de Kid, al menos no con aquella pregunta en particular. Tal vez la aparición de Law no había supuesto un bajón de su buena racha, después de todo.

Kid le hizo un gesto a Killer indicando que allí se quedaba. O que s iba, como fuera. El rubio se alejó, pero Kid no dudó que aún tuvo tiempo de escuchar parte de la conversación.

-Creo que es la primera buena idea que has tenido.

Law se levantó y por fin se giró hacia él.

-¿Vamos a tu casa o has desarrollado un nuevo interés por el exhibicionismo? Porque a mí no me importa, que conste.

Por supuesto, tenía que joderlo.

-Cállate y mueve el culo.- Gruñó Kid, señalando a su moto negra y plateada que estaba aparcada en la entrada.

Fueron hasta allí y Kid sacó su casco de debajo del asiento, dándoselo al otro hombre y esperando que, por una vez, se callara y no comentara el gesto.

Por supuesto, para que Law se callara habría que ponerle una cremallera.

-Vaya, Eustass-ya, no sabía que te preocupases por mi bienestar.

-Y no lo hago, pero no me apetece recoger tu cadáver decides quedarte inconsciente y te caes.

Kid se subió a la moto, la puso en marcha y le hizo un gesto a Law para que subiera detrás. Cuando el moreno estuvo montado, pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kid y, por suerte antes de que este empezara a avanzar, bajó una de sus manos hasta que quedó justo sobre su entrepierna.

-¡¿Pero qué coño haces?!

-Sujetarme bien, no quiero caerme.- Respondió Law, acercándose hacia él y prácticamente susurrándose en la oreja.

-Quita esa jodida mano de ahí, y no te me eches encima.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, Kid aparcó la moto en la parte trasera, como siempre hacía, y la aseguró con varias gruesas cadenas de metal. No es como si alguien se atreviese a robarle, pero era mejor no arriesgarse.

Mientras iban hacia la puerta, Kid no pudo evitar pensar en cómo las cosas se habían complicado.

Había parecido tan simple al principio: en el bar donde solía ir a buscar polvos de una noche había conocido a Trafalgar Law, un hombre que se acoplaba perfectamente a él a nivel sexual y que estaba dispuesto a tener más encuentros. Habían intercambiado alguna información básica, como sus edades, estudios y horarios para decidir cuándo verse y comprobar que el otro no fuese menor, y habían comenzado a verse los viernes por la noche.

En algún momento, entre el sexo y las conversaciones cargadas de insultos y amenazas, Kid había comenzado a preocuparse por Law, a fijarse en lo delgado que estaba, en cómo nunca parecía dormir suficiente y en lo frágil que se lo veía dormido. Sin darse cuenta, Kid había comenzado a entender lo que Law decía más allá de sus comentarios y sonrisas. No lo admitiría ni muerto, pero había comenzado a desear que aquello fuese algo más que un acuerdo para follar un día a la semana. Y por eso le había dado las llaves, por supuesto como una excusa, aunque no sabía con seguridad lo que esperaba sacar de aquello.

El ruido de algo cayendo al suelo lo distrajo y cuando se giró vio a Law, tirado allí cuan largo era y sin moverse. Asustado, Kid se acercó corriendo y se agachó junto a él. Se dio cuenta de que respiraba, y no veía nada que pudiese indicar una herida o algo por el estilo. Puso una mano en su frente y vio que tenía fiebre. No mucha, pero algo.

-"No he dormido mucho", mis cojones. ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Trafalgar?

Con cuidado, lo levantó del suelo y se percató de lo poco que pesaba para su altura. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que la falta de sueño, y bastante probablemente la de comida decente, estaban detrás de aquello.

* * *

A pesar de que solo eran poco más de las tres y de que las clases de la tarde acababan de comenzar, las luces del edificio estaban todas encendidas. A lo largo de la mañana las nubes habían ido invadiendo el cielo de Sabaody y en aquel momento la luz de la calle rivalizaba con la que podía encontrarse a las nueve de la noche.

Marco avanzaba por los pasillos rumbo a la biblioteca con la intención de sacar unos libros antes de irse a casa por el día. Distraídamente pensó que resultaba curioso que, estando como estaban a mediados del cuatrimestre, hubiese tan poca gente que se quedaba después de clase a estudiar o hacer algún trabajo. Esta noción se reafirmó cuando, al entrar en la biblioteca, apenas se cruzó con unas diez personas sentadas.

Encontrar libros no era difícil una vez se conocía el sistema de organización que seguían allí, y Marco ya iba a ir al mostrador para sacarlos en préstamo cuando escuchó un ruido venir del otro lado de la estantería. Sonrió. Solo sabía de un estudiante capaz de quedarse dormido tan abiertamente en un lugar de estudio como ese.

Dio la vuelta a la hilera de estanterías y llegó frente a una mesa con un solo ocupante, cuya cabeza estaba apoyada sobre sus brazos encima de un montón de papeles escritos con la desordenada caligrafía de Ace, seguramente sus apuntes de alguna asignatura, y un par de libros amontonados a su lado.

Desde luego, si había algo que Marco podía reconocerle a Ace sin dudarlo era el empeño que ponía en sus estudios a pesar de su enfermedad. Ace no era el estudiante con las mejores notas de su curso, o el que hacía los trabajos más impresionantes, pero era un chico que se esforzaba mucho y tenía las cualidades necesarias para ser un buen psicólogo cuando terminase.

Se acercó a él y vio que un hilo de saliva le había comenzado a caer por la mejilla. Marco sacó un pañuelo y lo pasó por ahí, limpiándolo antes de que cayese en los apuntes. Dejó la mano quieta, apoyada contra la mejilla de Ace a través de la tela del pañuelo, y no pudo resistirse a mover el pulgar, apartando la tela y pasándolo por la mejilla cubierta de pecas del joven, su vista clavada en los rosados labios entreabiertos. Paseó la mirada por su rostro y se encontró de lleno con unos grandes ojos negros, abiertos de par en par y mirándolo fijamente.

Marco apartó la mano, sobresaltado, y estaba aún tratando de inventar una excusa cuando Ace se incorporó en la silla, se levantó y una mano en la nuca y menos de un segundo después encontró a un estupefacto Marco con los labios de Ace presionados sobre los suyos moviéndose lenta e hipnotizadoramente.

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Y aquí estamos con el siguiente capítulo :D

De verdad que no sé lo que me pasa con este fanfic, pero me están saliendo entre quinientas y mil palabras más por capítulo de lo que suelo escribir o.o

Y me estoy divirtiendo mucho con él, que eso también es bueno :D

Espero que os guste tanto como a mí ^-^ Y muchas gracias por comentar, sois un encanto *-*

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Impulsos**

Portgas D. Ace había ido a la biblioteca para tratar de recuperar la clase que se había perdido esa mañana, pero al cabo de un rato el cansancio había podido con él y se había quedado dormido sobre los apuntes.

Había despertado con una sensación de calor en la mejilla, algo que enseguida había identificado como una mano. Abrió los ojos para ver de quién era la mano y, en el mismo momento en que identificó a Marco como su dueño, llegó a una decisión.

_Después de todo,_ pensó mientras lo besaba, _siempre puedo echarle la culpa a la confusión de estar medio dormido._

En el momento en que lo besó, Ace sintió cómo se tensaba bajo la mano que le pasó por el cuello, y cuando parecía que no iba a moverse comenzó a apartarse, dispuesto a actuar confundido, Marco le sujetó la mano cuando esta ya casi había caído al lado del moreno, con el otro brazo le envolvió la cintura y comenzó a mover los labios sobre los de Ace.

El tiempo pareció detenerse por un momento para después ponerse en marcha de nuevo a un ritmo frenético. Ace se vio empujado contra la mesa sentándose sobre ella y utilizando la mano que había tenido libre para intentar desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Marco. El brazo alrededor de su cintura se había movido, los largos dedos de Marco levantando su camiseta y colándose bajo esta, acariciando toda la extensión de piel que podían alcanzar.

La boca de Marco abandonó la suya y comenzó a descender en un lento camino de besos por su cuello, sin dejar ni un mero milímetro de piel sin tocar en su avance. Ace se mordió el labio para evitar gemir y liberó su otra mano de la del hombre, llevándola a ayudar a desabrochar la ya medio abierta camisa. El rubio se movió, colocándose entre las piernas abiertas del joven, y esta vez ninguno de los dos pudo contener un jadeo cuando la erección de uno tocó el abdomen del otro y la erección del otro rozó el muslo del uno.

Una silla arrastrándose por el suelo los hizo separarse sobresaltados.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Escucharon preguntar a alguien.

Ace bajó de un salto de la mesa y se recolocó la ropa, mirando al suelo ruborizado, y Marco, tan rojo como él, comenzó a volver a abrochar los botones de su camisa a toda prisa.

Cuando quedó claro que nadie iba a venir a comprobar el origen del ruido ambos levantaron la mirada casi al mismo tiempo, mirándose aún ruborizados y avergonzados. A Marco se le escapó una sonrisa y Ace se rió por lo bajo.

-¿Me esperas fuera? Ahora mismo salgo.- Susurró, echando una mirada a sus apuntes que ahora, además de desparramados por la mesa, muchos se habían arrugado al sentarse sobre ellos.

-Oh, lo siento, te ayudo con eso.- Ofreció Marco en el mismo tono de voz, al darse cuenta del desastre en el que se habían convertido los apuntes del chico.

Ace negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor no, o volveré a saltarte encima.- Sonrió, mirando hacia el bulto que ahora ocupaba la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Marco mirando en la misma dirección, un brillo iluminando sus ojos que hizo que el moreno volviera a ruborizarse.

-Será lo mejor.- Coincidió Marco. Se acercó a la mesa, cogió unos libros que Ace ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba y le dijo:- esteré en la puerta,- antes de marcharse, lanzándole una última mirada al rodear la estantería.

A Ace le importó bien poco que sus apuntes fuesen a acabar aún peor con la velocidad en que los metió, prácticamente a golpes, dentro de la mochila. En ese momento agradeció el haber cogido la chaqueta larga, que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, y se la puso, tratando de no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

_Oh, joder, seguro que ahora vamos a hablarlo, tengo que estar menos distraído._

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Ace se pasó el tortuoso camino de dos minutos para salir de la biblioteca pensando en las cosas más desagradables que podía, como el día que él y Luffy pillaron a Dadan bañándose o en el imbécil de Akainu, agradeciendo a alguna entidad superior cuando notó que la incomodidad al caminar iba desapareciendo.

* * *

Marco no era capaz de entender lo que lo había poseído.

Al reaccionar cuando Ace lo besó, debería haberlo apartado y rechazado de la forma menos dura posible. En vez de eso no solo había correspondido, sino que de no haber habido gente no dudaba que se lo habría tirado allí mismo, en la mesa de la biblioteca.

Mientras trataba de calmarse, de no pensar en el cuerpo firme y más que dispuesto que había tenido contra el suyo momentos atrás y de convencerse de que aquello era un error, Marco era consciente de que lo tendría realmente difícil para mantener su cada vez más tenue convicción de que intentar tener una relación con Ace sería una mala idea.

Cuando el chico salió, con la mochila colgada de un hombro y una chaqueta cubriendo lo que el propio Marco estaba tapando con su bandolera, casi pudo sentir como desaparecía otra capa de su convicción.

Ace se detuvo frente a él y lo miró directamente, todo rastro de vergüenza o timidez ausente de su rostro, sonriendo:

-¿Vamos a tomar algo?

Parecía que el moreno había adivinado sus intenciones de hablar, lo que Marco no sabía si clasificar como algo bueno o malo, y el hombre asintió.

Fueron en silencio hasta una cafetería cercana, donde se sentaron y pidieron antes de comenzar a hablar. Marco un café y Ace una descomunal cantidad de dulces acompañados de un batido.

-Marco,- habló el chico, cuando el propio Marco estaba a punto de hacerlo,- déjame hablar primero, por favor.

El hombre asintió, curioso por lo que tenía que decirle.

-Me empezaste a gustar a principio de curso, y cada día que pasa me gustas más. Al principio admito que era atracción física y ya está, pero hace tiempo que ya no lo es. Que digas que eres mi profesor no es excusa, porque ambos sabemos que tú no corriges ni los trabajos ni los exámenes: lo dijiste el primer día. Que seas unos cuantos años mayor que yo tampoco importa, porque ambos somos adultos y no es un problema.

-Doce.- Dijo Marco, para dejar clara cuál era la diferencia exacta.- Soy doce años mayor que tú.

-Sigue dándome igual. He salido con hombres de mi edad, o un par de años mayores que yo, y la cosa nunca ha ido bien. No comparto muchos gustos con ellos, y creo que tampoco soy tan inmaduro.

Ace se calló y Marco permaneció en silencio por unos tensos momentos, pensando en lo que Ace había dicho. Desde luego, la situación profesor-alumno, por muy poco ortodoxa que fuera, era una de las cosas que le preocupaban, aunque realmente Ace tenía razón: como estando con él no podía obtener beneficios, ya que Marco no corregía nada, no era tan problemático. Que el propio Marco solo fuese a trabajar en la universidad hasta diciembre era otra cosa a tener en cuenta. La edad le resultaba preocupante por el hecho de que él ya no compartía demasiados intereses con la gente que ahora estudiaba en la universidad, pero si se paraba a pensarlo era bastante poco común ver a Ace interactuando con sus compañeros de clase, más allá de un saludo o algo que tuviese que ver con una asignatura.

Sin darse cuenta, además, Ace había disipado una duda que se había presentado en el momento en que se separaron en la biblioteca: la posibilidad de que todo aquello fuese solo un calentón o curiosidad por parte del chico. Era evidente que le había dado vueltas al asunto, demasiadas para querer echar solo uno o dos polvos.

Marco sonrió, y los últimos vestigios de su resolución para cortar aquella relación antes incluso de que empezara desaparecieron.

-Parece que te lo has pensado bien.

Ace asintió, serio.

-¿Tienes planes mañana por la noche?

* * *

Trafalgar Law despertó, desorientado, en una cómoda y amplia cama demasiado grande para la abarrotada habitación en la que estaba metida. Una cama y una habitación que había llegado a conocer muy bien en los últimos meses.

Los eventos de esa mañana asaltaron su mente en tropel y Law dejó escapar un gemido de frustración. Había perdido el conocimiento.

Se incorporó en la cama y las mantas que lo cubrían cayeron en su regazo, haciendo que se percatara por primera vez de que estaba desnudo bajo ellas. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algún indicio de su ropa. No encontró nada. Se rio al pensar en la mala leche en que debía haberse puesto Kid al tener que desvestirlo sin poder hacerle nada más.

Aunque había sido un detalle por su parte, podía haberlo dejado tirado en la calle.

Se levantó, ignorando el frío del suelo al entrar en contacto con sus pies, y salió a la habitación principal, donde su anfitrión estaba moviéndose por el espacio que hacía las veces de cocina, preparando una deliciosa sopa si su olfato no le fallaba. Sin girarse siquiera a mirarlo, el pelirrojo le señaló el sofá, frente al que había colocada una mesita individual de madera con servilleta, cubiertos y un vaso con agua sobre ella.

Estuvo tentado a comentar la extraña amabilidad de Kid, pero su estómago decidió hacer una enérgica protesta en aquel momento, recordándole a Law que en aquel momento no era buena idea arriesgarse a perder una comida decente por un par de comentarios ingeniosos.

Se sentó y aprovechó el silencio para reflexionar acerca de los inesperados giros que su relación con Kid había dado en la última semana: la llave de aquella casa que ahora reposaba en su llavero justo a la de su propio piso, la comida casi civilizada que habían compartido unos días atrás y ahora esto habían que Law se diese cuenta de cómo estaban evolucionando de un acuerdo para follar una vez por semana a otra cosa. El qué no estaba seguro, pero aquella situación no le molestaba como habría esperado que lo hiciera. Quién sabe, a lo mejor había comenzado a encariñarse con Kid.

El plato que apareció frente a él lo distrajo y apenas se dio cuenta de que Kid se había sentado a su lado en el sofá, demasiado ocupado como estaba en abalanzarse sobre la comida y terminársela en cuestión de un par de minutos.

-Gracias, Eustass-ya.- Dijo, dejando la cuchara en el plato ya vacío. Aquella era probablemente la primera vez que le hablaba al hombre sin utilizar un tono de burla o alguna insinuación sexual.

-¿Cuánto hace que no comías?- Preguntó el otro, sonando estupefacto. Al girarse en el sofá, Law comprobó que parecía estarlo.

-Desde esta mañana.

-Me refiero a algo decente.

-Ah… Cuando comí contigo el lunes.

-Estamos a jueves, Trafalgar.

-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta.- Respondió el moreno, volviendo al tono sarcástico.

Kid negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo puedes estudiar medicina si ni siquiera sabes cuidar de ti mismo?

-Pues pasando muchas horas-

-Oh, cállate. Era una pregunta retórica.

-Ya lo sé, Eustass-ya.

-Gilipollas.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, y Law decidió que había algo que quería hacer. Era algo que no había hecho nunca, a pesar de toda su experiencia, porque lo consideraba demasiado íntimo para compartirlo con un ligue de una noche, un compañero ocasional o un novio que no le duraría más de un par de meses. Pero había algo en Eustass Kid que resultaba diferente a todos ellos, algo que hacía que pudiese estar perfectamente relajado en su presencia, hablar sin preocuparse de espantarlo u ofenderlo en exceso. Y, se dio cuenta en aquel momento, ese algo también hacía que quisiera tener una relación más profunda con él. Más… especial.

Con esa idea en mente, Law se puso en acción.

* * *

Kid no supo reaccionar cuando Law, aun desnudo como él lo había dejado en la cama, se deslizó del sofá al suelo y se colocó entre sus piernas. No fue hasta que el hombre hubo abierto el nudo que ataba su pantalón de chándal que se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía.

-¿Pero qué coño haces?

-Expresar mi agradecimiento, Eustass-ya.- Respondió Law, sonriendo, y Kid se quedó sin palabras por un momento.

Solamente había habido una condición por parte de Law cuando entraron en aquella relación: nada de sexo oral. Ahora el hombre se arrodillaba frente a él, en un gesto que no resultaba para nada sumido a pesar de su posición, y decidía ignorar sus propios términos para "agradecerle". No es que Kid fuera a quejarse, por supuesto.

Al sentir la lengua de Law tocar la punta de su polla por primera vez, Kid jadeó e instintivamente llevó una mano al despeinado pelo del otro, pero sin agarrarlo con demasiada fuerza. Aquella lengua volvió a tocarlo, esta vez en la base, y se deslizó lentamente por ella de nuevo a la punta, donde comenzó a dibujar pausados círculos y pronto los labios se le unieron, envolviendo la parte superior de su miembro y succionando.

Kid gimió y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá.

El calor de aquella cavidad húmeda fue bajando, engullendo poco a poco cada vez más de él mientras aquella traviesa lengua no dejaba de danzar sobre la sensible piel, arrancándole jadeo tras jadeo y haciendo que su respiración se acelerara cada vez más. Entonces la boca se retiró, dejándolo frío y húmedo al contacto del aire, pero volvió antes de que pudiera reprocharle, esta vez acompañada por unos dedos que envolvieron sus testículos, acariciándolos y apretando un poco de vez en cuando.

Cuando la boca de Law dejó su miembro por segunda vez, Kid se incorporó un poco en el sofá para increparle que siguiera, pero se quedó parado al ver a Law tomando aire antes de volver a su enrojecida polla, esta vez lamiéndola tentativamente de principio a fin y pasando dos de sus dedos por ella, acariciándola casi… curioso.

Kid se dio cuenta, entre jadeos, de que Law parecía un niño curioso con un juguete nuevo, y comprendió, para su asombro, que aquella debía ser la primera vez que le chupaba la polla a un hombre.

Aquello lo excitó aún más.

Cuando Law se lo metió en la boca por tercera vez, sus dedos de nuevo jugando con los testículos del pelirrojo, y succionó, Kid gimió aún más alto y tiró del pelo moreno que aún sostenía en la mano para avisarle de que estaba cerca, y otra succión por parte del moreno hizo que, esta vez sí, el pelirrojo se corriera en la boca de Law, gritando su nombre y apretando al mano que sostenía su cabeza.

Jadeando, se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, esperando a que su respiración y el latido de su corazón se calmasen antes de moverse. Notó que Law movía la cabeza, recostándola sobre una de sus piernas, y utilizó la mano que aún tenía enredada en su pelo para dibujar círculos con sus dedos en su cabeza, en el primer gesto tierno que había tenido con él desde que comenzaron a verse.

Al sentarse de nuevo, Kid pensó que podría volver a ponerse duro sin problemas. Ver a Trafalgar Law desnudo y aún jadeando, dejado caer en su regazo, entre sus piernas, con restos del semen de Kid cayéndole por la barbilla y una de las manos del hombre en el suelo cubierta de su propio semen era sin lugar a dudas una de las imágenes más calientes que Kid había visto en su vida.

**Continuará**

* * *

Bien, eh, sí… Hasta aquí llegamos, gente.

Es la primera vez que escribo una escena como la última, ya me diréis qué os ha parecido :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Moby Dick**

Al llegar a casa aquella tarde, Trafalgar Law se encontró con un curioso panorama. Según la rutina que tenía con Ace, el chico debería haber estado tirado en la alfombra, pasando sus inteligibles apuntes a algo de lo que se pudiera estudiar y con una bandeja llena de comida a un lado. El desastre habitual estaba presente, con los paquetes vacíos de comida rápida y los envoltorios de bollería industrial esparcidos por el salón, la ocasional prenda de ropa tirada por ahí y prácticamente cualquier superficie plana cubierta de libros y papeles.

De Ace, en cambio, no había ni rastro.

No fue hasta que entró en pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones y al baño que Law vio al chico en su habitación, moviéndose de la cama al armario y del armario a la cama, yendo y viniendo con ropa.

Curioso, Law se acercó a ver lo que estaba haciendo y, desde la abertura de la puerta, paseó la vista por la habitación del otro chico: además de varias prendas de ropa estiradas sobre la cama, había muchas más de ellas esparcidas por el suelo, y en el armario, medio vacío ya, estaba Ace, de espaldas a la puerta con la cabeza enterrada entre la ropa.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- Preguntó Law, incapaz de pensar en algún comentario ingenioso para aquella extraña situación. Prácticamente nunca había visto a Ace buscando algo en su armario, ya que su amigo, haciendo gala de su completa y total falta de gusto a la hora de vestir, era de los que sacaba las dos primeras prendas que encontraba y se las ponía, independientemente del color de estas. Más de una vez Law lo había mandado a cambiarse, negándose a vivir con alguien capaz de ponerse un pantalón verde con una camiseta morada.

-¡Oh, Law! ¡Justo a tiempo!- Exclamó Ace, sonando entre alegre y aliviado y sacando la cabeza del armario.- Échame una mano, anda.

-Si me dices lo que estás haciendo, a lo mejor me lo pienso.- Respondió Law, pero entró en la habitación de todos modos y, tras tirar parte de la ropa al suelo, se sentó en la cama.

-Tengo una cita.- Anunció Ace, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

A Law le costó varios segundos procesar aquella información. Si le preguntaban, era porque aún no estaba recuperado de su desmayo de aquella mañana, no porque aquello no se lo había esperado ni a tiros. Lo último que él sabía era que su amigo seguía colgado de Marco y no había avances en su relación con el hombre.

Al parecer, se había perdido bastante.

-¿Con tu profesor?

-¡Sí!- La sonrisa de Ace, si es que era posible, se amplió aún más.

Tras un recuento rápido y emocionado por parte de Ace de los sucesos de aquella tarde, Law se encontró a sí mismo en una situación en la que, por muy gay que fuese, no había querido verse en su vida.

-Ace, no pienso ayudarte a elegir la ropa para tu cita.

-Pero si siempre estás criticando mi gusto.- Protestó Ace.

-Porque es atroz. Eso no cambia que no vaya a ayudarte.

-Oh, venga…

-Además, no te hace falta.- Ante esto, Ace dejó de ponerle cara de pena y lo miró, curioso.- Piénsalo: Marco te conoce desde principio de curso y, a pesar de haber visto cómo te vistes para ir a clase,- al decir esto le echó una mirada de arriba abajo a su amigo, deteniéndose en la monstruosidad naranja que Ace llamaba cinturón y en sus botas negras y azules,- te ha pedido salir. Me atrevería a decir que es inmune a tus espantosas combinaciones de colores.

* * *

Marco solamente trabajaba en la universidad dos días a la semana, los lunes y los jueves, cubriendo las clases de Kizaru. A parte de eso, Marco tenía su vida y su trabajo ya fijo, la razón por la que había estudiado psicología en primer lugar: era el psicólogo del Moby Dick.

El Moby Dick era el orfanato más famoso y mejor valorado de todo Sabaody al que, situado en el distrito veintidós, nadie le había dado muchas posibilidades de durar cuando fue abierto ya décadas atrás. Sin embargo, gracias al empeño de su fundador, se había convertido en uno de los mayores emblemas de la ciudad.

Edward Newgate había sido un huérfano criado en uno de los orfanatos locales, en la época en que de un huérfano se esperaba que terminase siendo drogadicto, un delincuente o muriese muy joven. A diferencia de la mayoría de los niños con los que se había criado, él no cayó en ninguna de estas categorías, sino que consiguió lo que se consideraba prácticamente imposible y terminó por convertirse en un exitoso hombre de negocios.

Desde que tenía memoria, su sueño había sido tener una familia, pero nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos biológicos. En vez de eso abrió el orfanato, donde trataba a todos los niños que allí vivían como a sus propios hijos, dándoles mucho más que lo necesario para vivir hasta que fueran adultos, como sucedía en los demás orfanatos: en el Moby Dick los huérfanos encontraban un hogar y una familia, todos ellos consideraban al viejo Newgate, ahora conocido como Barbablanca, como a un padre, y a los demás huérfanos como a sus hermanos y hermanas.

El hombre no esperaba nada a cambio del cuidado que daba a todos sus hijos, pero muchos de ellos, como el propio Marco, decidían quedarse una vez terminaban sus estudios para ayudar a mantener el que siempre sería su hogar, por mucho que de adultos tuviesen sus propias casas.

Ese viernes por la mañana, Marco llegó cuando los niños ya se habían ido a clase y el edificio estaba tranquilo y prácticamente vacío. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a dejar sus cosas en el despacho de la planta baja que, desde hacía ya varios meses, era oficialmente suyo. Después fue a saludar a su padre y a hablar con él un rato como todos los días.

Lo encontró, como de costumbre, sentado detrás de la mesa de su despacho, revisando papeles y con una botella de sake a mano sobre la mesa. Hacía tiempo ya que nadie en el Moby Dick le decía a Barbablanca que beber no era bueno con su medicación, después de todo el hombre tenía razón: a sus setenta y dos años, preocuparse por destrozarse la salud era estúpido, y prefería vivir menos pero hacerlo como a él le gustaba antes que pasarse sus últimos años a base de dieta blanda.

Cuando le pidió si podía tomarse el día siguiente libre, el enorme hombre se rio con su estruendosa risa y le dijo que se divirtiera, asumiendo acertadamente que el rubio tenía una cita. Marco había sonreído y le había asegurado que si la cosa iba bien un día de estos le presentaría al chico. Al decir esto pensó que, si todo salía bien, las cosas irían mejor de lo que habían ido en la biblioteca.

Había otra cosa que todos apreciaban en el Moby Dick: los prejuicios no tenían cabida. Uno podía dedicarse a lo que fuera y todos se alegrarían por él siempre que fuera lo que quería hacer, y uno podía salir con quién quisiera que, mientras fuera feliz y la relación fuese consensuada, también se alegraban todos por él.

Eso no evitaba que se gastasen bromas, por supuesto.

* * *

Cuando, poco antes de las doce del mediodía, la puerta del despacho de Marco fue abierta de un fuerte golpe que la hizo rebotar contra la pared, Marco suspiró.

-Oyaji no ha podido callarse, ¿no?- Preguntó, dejando a un lado el expediente que había estado revisando. Dudaba que fuese a poder trabajar de nuevo hasta pasada la hora de comer.

-¿No ibas a decirnos que has tenido suerte?- Canturreó Thatch, dejándose caer espatarrado en uno de los sofás del despacho.

-No he tenido "suerte", Thatch.- Corrigió Marco, armándose de paciencia.

Thatch era un hombre alto de pelo castaño, con un curioso peinado que rivalizaba con el del propio Marco, un par de años mayor que él que había sido, al igual que el rubio, uno de los primeros niños en llegar al orfanato cuando este abrió sus puertas. También era el mejor amigo de Marco, pero eso no evitaba que, más veces sí que no, fuese peor que un grano en el culo.

-Oh, ¿entonces es una primera cita? Sí que tienes esperanzas, sí.- Comenzó a hablar Thatch, y Marco supo lo que diría a continuación incluso antes de que hablara.- Vale que hace meses que no mojas y entiendo que puedas estar desesperado, pero-¡JODER!- Thatch se agachó junto a tiempo para esquivar el pisapapeles. Lástima.

-Vale, vale, dejo tu vida sexual en paz.- Se quejó el hombre, volviendo a sentarse bien.- De momento.

-¿No tienes una vida propia, Thatch?- Pregunto Marco, pero sin malicia. Desde pequeños, pelearse por prácticamente todo había formado parte de su rutina. Muy pocas veces se habían peleado de verdad.

-Sí, pero tu vida parece muy interesante ahora mismo.- Sonrió Thatch.- No sabía que te gustara alguien.

-Probablemente porque, como no esperaba que pasara algo, no te había dicho nada al respecto.

Marco supo que había sido un error decir aquello en el momento en que las palabras dejaron su boca. La sonrisa del castaño cambió a una expresión de mórbida curiosidad que él conocía ya muy bien. El hombre no iba a dejarlo en paz hasta que le explicase lo que había querido decir. Thatch era la persona más pesada que Marco conocía y, teniendo en cuenta que trabajaba con niños y adolescentes, aquello era mucho decir.

Suspirando, Marco decidió reducir su sufrimiento y decirle lo que quería saber, consciente de que para el lunes todos sus hermanos lo sabrían también y no lo dejarían en paz hasta que les contase cómo le había ido la cita.

_Jodidos cotillas._

* * *

Ace había quedado a las ocho de la tarde en la puerta del lugar donde iban a cenar, un buffet libre de Wa que a él le gustaba bastante y, por tanto, del que nunca se había marchado sin pagar para poder volver más veces. Se había alegrado al saber que Marco también prefería comer en aquella clase de restaurantes, habría sido una decepción si, como otros hombres con los que había salido, el rubio hubiese querido ir a uno de aquellos restaurantes de diseño donde prácticamente te daban un manual para los cubiertos y dividían lo que debería haber sido una ración de comida entre todos los comensales del local. Después, para rematar la jugada, te sacaban un ojo con la factura.

Al final había decidido ponerse un pantalón negro, unas deportivas negras y grises y un jersey beige. Sin cinturón. Por mucho que aquel cinturón naranja le encantase, era consciente de lo difícil que resultaba de quitar para aquellos que no estaban familiarizados con él, y Ace quería evitar todas las trabas posibles aquella noche.

Vio que Marco ya lo estaba esperando frente a la puerta y, aunque la camisa que llevaba, de color azul claro, era un tanto suelta, el pantalón era uno azul oscuro al que Ace le tenía un especial aprecio porque le daba una gran vista del culo de Marco. Tendría que servir por el momento.

Al llegar frente a él, incluso antes de vocalizar un saludo, invadió su espacio personal, se inclinó un poco hacia arriba y le dio un beso lento y más calmado que el que habían compartido en la biblioteca. Se había quedado con ganas de hacerlo el día anterior.

A juzgar por su reacción, a Marco no pareció molestarle aquel saludo.

**Continuará**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola :3

Muchas gracias por comentar ^-^ Lástima que al ser anónimos no os haya podido responder directamente, pero aún así gracias ^-^

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Paciencia**

Ace podía afirmar, sin lugar a dudas, que aquella era la cita más extraña que había tenido hasta el momento. Si tenía en cuenta lo desastrosas que habían sido la gran mayoría de sus citas, aquello era una noticia fantástica.

Cuando habían entrado, Marco no había hecho ningún amago de intentar apartarle la silla para que se sentara, como más de un hombre sí había intentado hacer con resultados desastrosos. Al parecer, como era el que estaba "abajo", muchos lo consideraban como el equivalente de "la chica" de la relación, e insistían en tratarlo como tal. Aquellas relaciones ni habían terminado muy bien ni habían durado.

Marco tampoco se había puesto la servilleta en el regazo, como hacían muchas personas que intentaban parecer refinadas, y Ace se alegró de ver que no tenía problemas en apoyar los codos en la mesa. Aún recordaba a aquel ex novio _del instituto_ que le había echado la bronca al salir de un restaurante por comer con los codos sobre la mesa. Si no se lo había merendado había sido simplemente porque Nami, que había estado por la zona, intervino al ver las señales de peligro. Si le preguntaban, Ace no sabía nada de la espontánea combustión de la moto del chico al día siguiente.

La prueba de fuego llegó con los primeros platos que habían pedido. Por un momento Ace había considerado la posibilidad de contenerse a la hora de comer, pero la había descartado casi de inmediato: Marco le gustaba realmente, y Ace sabía que no podía cambiar su falta de modales en la mesa, si aquello iba a ser un problema prefería saberlo cuanto antes.

Marco ni siquiera pestañeó cuando Ace se tragó un bollo de carne de un solo mordisco. O cuando sorbió todos los tallarines del plato de pasta de una sola vez. Ace se quedó mirándolo con la boca entreabierta, preguntándose por qué el hombre, que no compartía sus hábitos como su hermano o su abuelo ni se había inmunizado a ellos como Law, no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo.

Marco pareció adivinar lo que estaba pensando, porque levantó una ceja y dijo:

-Me crié en un orfanato, no vas a hacer nada que no haya visto antes.

-¿En un orfanato?- Preguntó, notando la similitud con su propio caso de orfandad. ¿Eso significaba que Ace se libraba de conocer a la familia y tener que causales buena impresión?

-En el Moby Dick, ¿te suena?- Respondió Marco, sonriendo al mencionar el nombre del orfanato.

Pues no se libraba, no. Todo el mundo sabía que en el Moby Dick eran una gran familia, los huérfanos como hermanos unos de otros y Edward Newgate el padre de todos.

Ace tenía una impresionantemente grande familia a la que no caerle como el culo.

-¿Con el viejo Barbablanca? ¿En serio?- Familia aparte, estaba impresionado. Aquel hombre era una leyenda en la ciudad, alguien a quien Ace admiraba y que, de vez en cuando, le hubiese gustado tener como figura paterna de niño en vez del viejo chalado o sus amigos delincuentes con los que los había dejado a él y a Luffy más de una vez cuando eran pequeños.

Pasaron el resto de la cena hablando de sus aventuras e historias de cuando eran pequeños. Ace habló de Luffy, de cómo solían colarse en las casas del vecindario a robar comida cuando se quedaban sin en la casa, de cómo iba con Law por la ciudad de noche y siempre terminaban metidos en alguna pelea, normalmente por tonterías como que Ace se quedaba dormido en el parque que una banda se había apropiado o porque Law no podía contenerse y tendía a cabrear a los diez miembros de una banda en dos frases. Convenientemente, olvidó mencionar a Garp en todos sus relatos.

Marco le habló de sus hermanos, en especial de un tal Thatch al que consideraba su mejor amigo y estaba tan loco como para haber intentado teñir a Barbablanca de rosa o morado en más de una ocasión, le habló de Izo y el día que todos en el orfanato despertaron maquillados.

Al acabar de cenar, ambos sabían bastante de las infancias del otro, y habían llegado a la conclusión de que ninguna era lo que la mayoría de gente clasificaría como "normal".

Entonces llegó la hora de pagar y se dirigieron al mostrador.

* * *

Conis era una alegre chica que llevaba varios meses ya trabajando en aquel pequeño buffet libre especializado en comida de Wa. Ese día estaba en la caja registradora, el puesto más aburrido de todos, así que cuando no estaba cobrándole a nadie pasaba el rato mirando a los clientes y tratando de averiguar sus historias.

Una de las parejas que habían ido esa noche se levantó y comenzó a acercarse a ella: un hombre rubio y otro, más joven, moreno, este segundo aproximadamente de la edad de la propia Conis. La chica sonrió. Los había estado mirando desde que habían entrado y le habían parecido monísimos. Se notaba, por el silencio y la conversación algo torpe del principio, pero después habían encontrado un tema y se habían pasado la cena hablando y riéndose.

Les sacó la cuenta y la dejó en el mostrador para que la vieran, como siempre hacía. Ambos hombres sacaron sus carteras, y Conis no pensó nada de ello hasta que se quedaron mirándose un momento y los dos fueron a sacar dinero a la vez.

_Por favor, no._ Pensó la chica. Odiaba aquella clase de situaciones.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- Preguntó el rubio, con el dinero total de la cuenta ya en la mano.

Conis pensó una desagradable palabra que nunca diría en voz alta.

-Pagar mi parte.- Respondió el moreno, saltando a la defensiva.

-Yo te he invitado, pago yo.

-¡No soy una chica!- Protestó Ace.

-Sigo queriendo invitarte.

-No hace falta, me lo pago yo.

Conis miraba de uno a otro, temiéndose ya una de aquellas desagradables peleas que se daban a veces cuando una pareja no se ponía de acuerdo sobre quien pagaba. Ya estaba a punto de llamar al encargado cuando pasó algo que no se habría esperado nunca: en vez de seguir discutiendo, el rubio empotró al moreno en el mostrador, lo besó para pasmo de todos los presentes en el restaurante y le tendió el dinero a Conis por encima del hombro del más joven.

Atónita, la chica cogió los billetes y se quedó mirando, como en un trance, mientras el rubio arrastraba a un ahora enfurruñado moreno fuera del restaurante.

El silencio predominó por unos segundos antes de que el local estallase en bulliciosas conversaciones. A la joven no le extrañaría que mañana por la mañana media ciudad supiese de aquella pareja y el curioso método para parar una discusión del rubio.

* * *

-¡Serás cabrón!- Gritó Ace, nada más hubieron salido del restaurante.

-No parecías querer entrar en razón.- Se defendió Marco.

-¿Y por eso tenías que besarme en medio del restaurante? ¿Qué te costaba dejarme pagar?

-Quería invitarte, Ace.

Ace fue a seguir discutiendo, pero Marco recurrió a la misma técnica de antes y volvió a besarlo, esta vez empotrándolo contra el muro del restaurante. El moreno, que antes se había quedado en shock, comenzó a responder furiosamente al beso, enzarzándolos a ambos en una batalla de de lenguas y dientes que terminó con los dos jadeando, frente contra frente.

-No vuelvas a hacerme eso.- Amenazó Ace.

-Tantas veces como haga falta.- Dijo Marco, y volvió a besarlo una tercera vez, en esta ocasión juntando sus cuerpos y gimiendo a la vez que Ace cuando sus semi erectos miembros se tocaron a través de la ropa.

-Oh, joder, otra vez no.- Gruñó Ace, agarrando a Marco por el cuello de la camisa y arrastrándolo al callejón junto al restaurante.

-¿No íbamos a ver una peli?- Preguntó el rubio, divertido, pero sin separarse de él y llevando la boca al cuello de Ace, que comenzó a besar, lamer y morder, con el chico abrazándose a él.

-No pienso volver a quedarme con las ganas.

-Me parece perfecto.

Ace tiró de él otra vez y pronto estuvieron pasada la esquina que se metía detrás del restaurante, en un espacio que daba a una pared y cuya única iluminación era la ventana de la cocina, junto a la que terminó Ace de espaldas en una posición que no los verían a no ser que saliesen por la ventana.

-¿No crees que nuestra primera vez debería ser algo más romántico?- Preguntó Marco medio en broma, porque ya había pasado a desabrochar el pantalón de Ace.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso.- Respondió apresuradamente Ace, peleándose con el cierre del pantalón de Marco. Unos dedos frente a sus labios lo distrajeron de seguir hablando y abrió la boca, invitándolos a entrar y recorriéndolos con la lengua, cubriéndolos de saliva.

Pronto la ropa estuvo al nivel de sus tobillos y Ace se giró, apoyando las manos en la pared para mayor soporte y girando la cabeza para besar a Marco justo a tiempo de ahogar el gemido que se le escapó cuando dos de aquellos dedos entraron en sus interior, moviéndose y buscando aquel punto que lo haría gemir sin control. La otra mano de Marco, sosteniendo su cabeza, fue lo único que evitó que se apartase del beso y gritara su placer cuando el hombre encontró su próstata. Éste se separó y le sonrió.

-Lástima del lubricante.

-Nos podemos apañar…- Suspiró Ace, haciendo un mohín de protesta cuando Marco retiró los dedos.

-¿Puedes mantenerte el silencio?- Preguntó el hombre, colocando la punta de su polla en la entrada de Ace con la ayuda de una mano.

-Claro.- Respondió el moreno, apartando una mano de la pared, metiéndose el puño en la boca y girándose hacia el muro para apoyar la frente contra este.

Marco se rió y, sosteniéndolo de la cadera, comenzó a entrar. Pudo escuchar los gemidos ahogados de Ace, que no se oirían ni desde el restaurante ni desde la calle, y eso lo animó a entrar más adentro y comenzar a moverse. Con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro del moreno, una mano en su cadera y con la otra rodeándolo para alcanzar su polla, Marco comenzó un estable ritmo de embestidas que fue creciendo en velocidad e intensidad a medida que Ace respondía, moviéndose al son de sus estocadas e incluso yendo más deprisa.

Pronto Marco se encontró mordiendo el hombro de Ace para no gritar cuando se vino, tratando de no dejar de moverse y llevando su mano a un ritmo casi frenético sobre la polla de Ace, que pronto lo siguió y se corrió en calientes chorros sobre su mano.

Ace se dejó caer sobre la pared, y Marco lo siguió, dejándolo atrapado entre ella y su cuerpo. Levantando su mano limpia a la mejilla del chico, le giró la cabeza y le dio un casto beso que no casaba con lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Te vienes a mi casa?

Ace se rió.

-¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio?

Marco sonrió.

-Pues claro, te sigo debiendo el sexo romántico.

**Continuará**

* * *

Que levanten la mano los que se esperaban que hiciesen el amor lenta y tiernamente en una cama xDDD


	8. Chapter 8

Y aquí estamos con el capítulo 8 :3

**Black and White** y **Titiritera**, muchas gracias por comentar, de verdad ^-^

Este comentario no viene a cuento, pero: ¡Joder con el capítulo 690 del manga! ¡Vaya forma de lucirse, Law! *-*

Y ahora que ya lo he dicho, a leer os toca xD

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Afecto**

Law abrió la puerta de la casa de Kid pasadas las nueve y media. La semana pasada, al darle las llaves, Kid le había dicho que llegase a las nueve, por lo que era de suponer que el pelirrojo estaría de bastante mal humor, pero le había resultado imposible llegar antes.

Mientras estaba en la última clase de la tarde había sonado la alarma de incendios y todos habías sido evacuados siguiendo, supuestamente, el protocolo que nadie se había molestado ni en leer: en lugar de salir en una ordenada hilera de gente, habían estado prácticamente al borde del pánico generalizado y la gente había salido corriendo en masa del edificio. Suerte que por la tarde apenas llegaban al centenar de estudiantes dando clase.

Que los bomberos los hubiesen retenido a todos fuera del perímetro de seguridad no había ayudado a calmar los ánimos.

Hacía ya un par de meses que había aparecido un pirómano que tenía por costumbre incendiar algún que otro edificio público de vez en cuando, y la policía creía que esta vez se le podía haber antojado hacer una barbacoa con los futuros médicos de la cuidad. En opinión de Law, retenerlos allí era una gilipollez, teniendo en cuenta que el pirómano tendría que ser imbécil para haberse quedado, cosa que no parecía ser porque aun no lo habían atrapado, y que fuese un estudiante de medicina no tendría sentido porque quemando la facultad se perjudicaría también a sí mismo.

Aún así los retuvieron y fueron hablando con ellos, uno a uno, y pidiéndoles los datos de contacto por si acaso. Para ello fueron en orden alfabético con las listas de las clases de esa tarde y Law, con su apellido comenzando por la letra T, fue de los últimos en poder irse.

Al llegar a casa tuvo que ducharse para quitarse de encima el olor a humo que se había pegado a él, y después salir prácticamente corriendo hacia casa de Kid.

Lo único relativamente bueno que había salido de todo aquello era que el edificio no había sufrido demasiados daños, y calculaban que en una semana o dos podrían retomar las clases.

-Llegas tarde.- Dijo Kid, sacando a Law de su reflexión. Cerró la puerta y se encaró hacia él. Se había esperado encontrárselo prácticamente iracundo, que le gritase e incluso que lo estampase contra la pared para desahogarse follando como solía ser el caso, y en vez de eso Kid estaba sentado en el sofá con tan solo una expresión molesta en la cara.

En la encimera de la cocina, Law pudo ver varios platos tapados, esperando.

-Lo siento, ha habido un incendio.

Law aprovechó la poco frecuente ocurrencia de no ser asaltado nada más llegar a casa de Kid para dejar el contenido de sus bolsillos sobre la cajonera junto a la puerta y alegrarse de que, por una vez, no tendría que jugar a la búsqueda del tesoro por el suelo.

-No habrás sido tú, ¿no?- Preguntó Kid con cierta sorna, levantándose y yendo hacia la cocina.

-La piromanía no me atrae especialmente, eso se lo dejo a Ace.- Respondió Law, acercándose también a la zona de la habitación que hacía las veces de cocina.

-¿Quién?

-Mi compañero de piso, siente una gran fascinación por todo lo que tenga que ver con el fuego.

Kid chasqueó la lengua.

-¿No podías vivir con alguien normal?

-Eso sería mortalmente aburrido, Eustass-ya.

Kid soltó una carcajada.

-Pon la mesa, anda.- Dijo, señalando distraídamente los cajones bajo la encimera.

Por una vez, Law decidió no amenazarlo por darle una orden: después de todo el hombre había hecho la cena, así que le parecía justo hacerle caso. Además, los platos que ahora Kid estaba recalentando olían demasiado bien.

* * *

La ternera con salsa de vino blanco y mostaza acompañada de verduras había estado tan buena como Law se había esperado, y el moreno decidió que será más prudente no comentar cómo las habilidades culinarias de Kid desmentían en parte su actitud de tipo duro y ligeramente fuera de sus cabales, al menos no si quería seguir disfrutando de dichas habilidades.

La cena en sí había resultado un tanto extraña, pero a la vez agradable. Habían hablado despreocupadamente de varios aspectos bastante inocentes de sus vidas y, aunque habían intercambiado algún que otro insulto, no se habían peleado en ningún momento.

Lo que ocurrió después también fue bastante curioso.

Al terminar, Kid se levantó, recogió los platos y los cubiertos y fue hacia el fregadero, y Law, sin que le dijera nada, lo siguió con los vasos. Kid se puso a fregar todo lo que se había utilizado para cocinar y después cenando y Law, cogiendo un trapo que estaba colgado de un gancho junto a la encimera, fue secando lo que Kid dejaba, ya limpio, sobre esta.

Trabajaron en silencio y sin apenas mirarse, pero curiosamente bien coordinados, hasta que todo estuvo limpio y de nuevo en su sitio.

Apenas hubo colgado de nuevo el trapo, Law se vio empujado contra la pared, atrapado entre esta y el cuerpo de Kid, que comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, con una mano apoyada en su hombro y la otra en su cadera. Aquella acción era lo más parecido a cómo Law estaba acostumbrado a relacionarse con Kid, y aún así no terminaba de ser como todas las demás: era indudable la emoción que ambos estaban transmitiendo en aquel beso, pero, aunque en él utilizaban la boca, lengua y dientes, su violencia no llegaba al nivel que habían alcanzado tantas otras veces.

Un gemido de Law se ahogó en el beso y este envolvió la cintura de Kid con los brazos, atrayéndolo contra sí mismo y moviéndose, restregando su erección contra la del pelirrojo.

Esta vez fueron ambos los que, separándose ligeramente, gimieron.

Kid volvió a besarlo y lo hizo moverse a un lado y comenzar a retroceder por el hueco de la puerta, caminando hacia atrás hasta que las piernas de Law chocaron con el borde de la cama, entonces el pelirrojo lo empujó, haciendo que cayera de espaldas sobre el colchón y el hombre se colocó encima de él, sosteniéndose con las manos apoyadas en la mano. Se quedó quieto por unos segundos, mirándolo, antes de inclinarse y volver a besarlo. Por una vez, Kid comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa en vez de, como había sucedido tantas otras veces, simplemente arrancarlos.

Law decidió que ya había estado quieto el suficiente tiempo y, llevando de nuevo las manos a la cintura de Kid, se deshizo del cinturón que este llevaba, dejándolo caer por algún sitio n el suelo, y le desabrochó el pantalón, apartándolo junto a la ropa interior y mandándolo también al suelo. Cuando su mano entró en contacto con la polla de Kid y comenzó a moverse a lo largo de esta, el pelirrojo se detuvo, inhalando fuertemente, antes de retomar sus acciones, dejando sus labios para comenzar a bajar por su cuello, besándolo, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo, haciendo que Law, en respuesta, acelerase el ritmo de su mano. La otra mano de Law, mientras tanto, fue a parar sobre una de las nalgas de Kid.

Las manos de Kid, que ya se habían deshecho de los botones de la camisa, se posaron ahora en su pecho y comenzaron a recorrerlo lentamente, apretando de vez en cuando sus pezones y, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, _memorizándolo._

Dos golpes secos alertaron a Law de que Kid había decidido deshacerse de la ropa acumulada en sus pies, quitándose los zapatos y lanzándolos de una patada, seguidos de la ropa. Law se rió y, en respuesta, Kid le mordió un pezón, haciendo que el moreno gimiese y apretase con fuerza la erección de Kid, que en respuesta ahogó su propio gemido contra el pecho de Law.

Kid abrió el pantalón de Law con un movimiento rápido y ya muy practicado, instándolo a levantar las caderas para apartarlo y hacer que cayera a los tobillos de Law quien, imitando a su compañero, se quitó los zapatos rápidamente y se deshizo lo más deprisa que pudo de la ropa. Kid aprovechó el momento para quitarse la camiseta que llevaba y lanzarla por algún sitio de la habitación, y volvió a colocarse sobre Law, uniendo de nuevo sus labios. Law subió la mano que tenía en el trasero de Kid por la ahora desnuda espalda del pelirrojo y, notando movimiento bajo sus dedos, no se sorprendió cuando escuchó cómo el cajón de la mesita de noche se abría.

Kid apartó la, ahora casi quieta, mano de Law de su polla y le recolocó las piernas, de forma que las rodillas de Law quedaron a la altura de la cintura del pelirrojo.

El primer dedo cubierto de lubricante tanteó su entrada y pasó sin grandes dificultades, comenzando a moverse y siendo pronto acompañado por un segundo dedo. Apenas les costó encontrar su próstata y Law se vio ahogando un grito en la boca de Kid. Mientras aquellos dedos se movían, una mano de Law comenzó a tantear la cama en busca del bote de lubricante, que pronto encontró y, retirando la mano que aún estaba en la espalda de Kid, vació una generosa cantidad en sus dedos y los llevó al miembro de su compañero, cubriéndolo mientras lo recorría de nuevo con ganas.

Los dedos se retiraron y esa mano pasó a levantar una de las piernas de Law, el propio moreno levantando la otra y llevándola alrededor de la cintura de Kid que comenzó a entrar en él, por una vez despacio y sin excesiva brusquedad, y pronto estuvo por completo dentro de Law, con las piernas de este envolviendo su cintura, una de sus manos sujetando el brazo con el que ahora Kid se mantenía derecho en la cama y la otra mano de nuevo pasando por su hombro y apoyada en su espalda.

Kid comenzó a moverse, lentamente al principio, y comenzó a acelerar a medida que los jadeos y gemidos de Law aumentaban y la mano en su espalda comenzada a apretar, clavándole con cada vez más fuerza las aparentemente inofensivas uñas que tenía.

Law también se movía, siguiendo las embestidas de Kid y empujando sus caderas de gorma que estas llegasen más adentro, con más fuerza, tratando de que lo llenase más a cada segundo que pasaba. Kid llevó su mano libre entre ambos cuerpos, envolviendo la abandonada polla de Law, y comenzó a moverse al son de las embestidas, haciendo que los gemidos de Law fuesen cada vez más fuertes, comenzando a parecer más gritos que gemidos.

Law sintió la presión acumularse en su vientre y pronto se encontró gritando, derramándose sobre la mano de Kid y sobre los estómagos de ambos, contrayéndose sobre la polla de Kid en su interior y haciéndolo alcanzar el clímax también, vaciándose en su interior. Y a pesar del placer que estaba sintiendo, la sorpresa invadió a Law cuando Kid, en medio de su propio orgasmo, lo envolvió con los brazos y lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho.

Se quedaron en la cama, Kid abrazando a Law contra sí, aún después de que sus respiraciones se hubiesen comenzado a calmar, por varios minutos en los que el único movimiento que hubo fue la mano de Kid que, en la cabeza de Law, comenzó a acariciar su pelo.

Entonces Law habló.

-Deberíamos taparnos, ¿no crees, Eustass-ya?

Y es que se habían quedado en el borde de la cama, con las piernas aún dobladas en una posición medio sentada y los pies de Kid apoyados en el suelo.

-Cierto.- Dijo Kid, moviéndose y, saliendo con cuidado del moreno, poniéndose en pie.

Se quedó mirando a Law, quien a pesar de sus palabras no parecía tener intención de moverse, y su cuerpo reaccionó ante la imagen del moreno, tumbado desnudo sobre su cama, cubierto de semen con una expresión satisfecha en el rostro.

-Joder, vas a hacer que te folle otra vez.

Law sonrió y Kid le tendió una mano.

-Vamos, antes necesitamos una ducha.

Law aceptó la mano y la ayuda para levantarse, aprovechando para acercarse mucho al pelirrojo.

-¿Solo ducha?- Preguntó, sonriendo sugerentemente.

-Oh, tranquilo, vas a acabar contra la pared si tantas ganas tienes.- Aseguró Kid, sonriendo también.- Y ahora, tira al baño, anda.

-No me des órdenes, Eustass-ya.- Dijo Law, pero aún así comenzó a caminar hacia el baño.

**Continuará**

* * *

Era cuestión de tiempo que esto pasara ^-^

Es el lemon más largo que he escrito en mi vida *-*

¿Qué os ha parecido?


	9. Chapter 9

Buenas a todos :D

Me adelanto un día con la actualización porque no sé si mañana tendré tiempo de subirla.

Sinceramente, no sé qué cable se os ha cruzado, peeeerooo… ¡Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios! Así da gusto publicar, en serio n.n

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Adaptación al cambio**

Ace despertó, desconcertado, con el aroma de un desayuno siendo preparado: huevos fritos, beicon… ¿eso eran tortitas? Su estómago comenzó a funcionar y Ace decidió encontrar el origen de aquel delicioso olor. Al levantarse sintió una punzada de dolor.

Oh, claro. Aquello era de esperar después de pasar casi un año con la vida sexual enterrada, y más con lo activos que habían sido la noche anterior.

Tras el increíble polvo del callejón, en el que ambos se habían deshecho efectivamente de la frustración sexual acumulada, habían decidido ir a ver la película. Habían llegado monstruosamente tarde, pero aún así entraron y pasaron más de una hora acurrucados el uno junto al otro en las butacas del cine, el reposabrazos convenientemente levantado, comentando la peli en voz baja.

Después Marco lo había invitado a irse con él y, una vez en el piso, había hecho buena cuenta de su promesa. Llegar a la cama había supuesto todo un reto.

Ace se rió y salió de la habitación.

Se las apañó para encontrar la cocina utilizando los vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior. Habían estado demasiado ocupados para que Marco pudiera darle un tour del piso, pero eso podían hacerlo ese día.

Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en su rostro ante la escena que lo saludó.

Marco estaba frente al fuego, con un delantal moreno puesto y manejando una sartén en la que había un par de huevos fritos. En la encimera a su lado había una pequeña exposición de platos con el beicon que Ace había olido, algunos huevos más y las benditas tortitas. La tostadora estaba en marcha a un lado. Sobre la mesa, ya parada, estaban varios botes de mermelada, miel y sirope de chocolate, la leche y el azúcar.

-Podría besarte ahora mismo.- Dijo Ace a modo de saludo, entrando en la cocina y acercándose a Marco.

-¿Necesitas una excusa para eso?- Preguntó el rubio, vaciando los huevos, ya hechos, en el plato y dejando la sartén a un lado.

Se giró a mirarlo.

-No.

Ace le dio un pequeño beso de buenos días, el más casto que habían compartido hasta el momento.

Cogieron los platos y los llevaron a la mesa. Al sentarse, Ace no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Marco, preocupándose.- No te hice daño, ¿no?

-No, no. Es solo falta de costumbre.- Respondió el moreno, quitándole importancia.

Marco sonrió.

-Entonces tendré que ayudarte a recuperarla, ¿no crees?

Ace se rió.

-Más te vale.

* * *

Si le preguntaban, Law negaría haber estado nervioso cuando despertó en los brazos de un todavía dormido Kid. Lo normal en su relación habría sido que se hubiese marchado horas atrás, pero algo en lo sucedido la noche anterior lo había incitado a quedarse.

Esperaba no haberse equivocado.

La respiración de Kid se aceleró ligeramente y, antes de que este abriera los ojos, Law supo que se había despertado. El brazo que lo rodeaba por la espalda y que lo sostenía contra el pecho del pelirrojo se tensó por un momento y, en vez de soltarlo, al relajarse pasó a apretarlo con más fuerza contra sí, pero sin hacerle daño. Kid comenzó a mover la mano lentamente por su espalda, acariciándolo perezosamente.

-Por fin has decidido quedarte.- Dijo el pelirrojo, con la voz ronca por el sueño.

-Pensaba que no debía hacerlo.- Se justificó Law, hablando en voz baja.

-Yo nunca dije que te fueras de noche. Más de una vez me he quedado con ganas de volver a follarte por la mañana.

-¿Hoy te apetece, Eustass-ya?- Preguntó Law, recuperando parte del tono burlón que utilizaba casi por defecto.

-Nah, hoy no.

En vez de apartarlo y levantarse, Kid se recolocó de forma que, sin mover la cabeza de Law de su pecho, pudo pasarle también el otro brazo por alrededor del torso.

-No te habría tomado por alguien a quien le gusta quedarse abrazado en la cama sin hacer nada, Eustass-ya.- Dijo Law, pero aún así se acomodó en el sitio y pasó un brazo sobre la cintura de Kid.

-Cállate.

* * *

Ese día Law estaba de muy buen humor.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el inesperado cambio de su relación con Kid, y ahora, recién entrados en diciembre, habían adoptado una nueva rutina. Comían juntos los lunes y los miércoles, los días en que coincidía que ambos tenían que quedarse, normalmente en la cafetería donde lo habían hecho el primer día, y se quedaban hablando hasta que llegaba la hora de entrar en sus clases de la tarde. Los viernes Law iba a cenar a casa de Kid cuando salía de clase y se quedaba hasta el domingo por la mañana.

Ese día el pelirrojo había decidido traerse él la comida de casa para los dos, y ahora Law lo esperaba en la entrada de la facultad.

Un aumento en el nivel de los cotilleos a su alrededor y palabras como "pelirrojo" y "está bueno" lo alertaron de la presencia del pelirrojo a su espalda.

El moreno se giró y, efectivamente, Kid estaba allí, al parecer a punto de levantar la mano e ir a llamar su atención: Law esperaba que sus intenciones hubiesen sido pacíficas.

-Buenos días, Eustass-ya.

Fijándose en la cantidad de jovencitas con expresión de ensoñación y las miradas curiosas de la gente que había ido o iba a clase con él, Law decidió divertirse. Seguramente se estarían preguntando quién era Kid o, en el caso de los que conocían a Law, que hacía con un bicho raro como él. Y es que Trafalgar Law se había ganado a pulso una reputación de marginado un tanto retorcido, la única razón por la que no se metían con él siendo el miedo a que se le fuese la cabeza y decidiese dedicarse a matar gente.

Sonriendo, sin darle tiempo a Kid a reaccionar, acortó la distancia entre ellos y se puso levemente de puntillas para invadir la boca de Kid en un corto pero no por ello menos intenso beso. Esperó a que el pelirrojo comenzase a responder antes de separarse.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?

Law paseó la mirada por la gente a su alrededor y vio el momento exacto en que Kid se percató de las chicas decepcionadas, las visiblemente excitadas y como la mayoría de hombres hacían gestos de desagrado y los señalaban.

Riéndose, Kid le pasó una mano por los hombros al moreno y comenzaron a caminar hacia los microondas, Law dedicándoles una bonita visión de su dedo corazón a un grupo de chicos de su clase que parecían especialmente asqueados.

Una vez hubieron calentado la comida, se fueron al jardín que ocupaba buena parte del centro de la zona universitaria de Sabaody, sentándose en la hierba a comer y mientras hablaban de cómo les había ido el día, los estudios y los imbéciles con los que se veían forzados a convivir.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Kid guardó las fiambreras en su mochila y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la hierba con los brazos extendidos. Law, que para entonces ya podía presumir de conocerlo bastante, supo enseguida lo que quería pero que su orgullo le impedía pedirle y se tumbó pegado a él, con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de Kid y un brazo dejado caer por encima de su pecho. Inmediatamente la mano del pelirrojo apareció en su cabeza y comenzó a acariciársela, los dedos moviéndose lenta y agradablemente por su pelo.

Era algo que al principio había notado casi como si fuera una broma, pero Kid era una persona muy dada a los abrazos, especialmente para tratarse de alguien con una personalidad tan agresiva como la suya. A Law no le importaba, le gustaba estar en brazos de Kid y no había tardado en encontrarle el gusto a pasar media hora al levantarse abrazado a él sin hacer nada o, como ahora, quedarse un rato acurrucados juntos antes de ir a clase.

Su teléfono eligió ese momento para empezar a sonar.

-¿Bink's Sake?- Preguntó Kid.

-Conozco al compositor de esta versión.- Law peleó con el bolsillo del pantalón para poder sacar el teléfono sin tener que levantarse y, cuando lo tuvo en la mano, descolgó sin mirar el número que llamaba.

-¿Diga?

-¡Cuánto tiempo, Law-chan!- Exclamó una alegre voz al otro lado de la línea.

Law tuvo que morderse la lengua para no cagarse en todo en voz alta por no haber mirado quién llamaba.

¿Qué coño quieres?- Gruñó Law en una fantástica impresión del hombre sobre el que estaba tumbado.

La mano de Kid dejó de moverse en su cabeza, seguramente por curiosidad ante aquella reacción.

-Oh, no seas tan malo.- Se quejó burlonamente la persona al otro lado del teléfono.- ¿No puedo llamar para ver cómo está mi hermanito pequeño?

-Tú siempre tienes una razón para llamar, Doflamingo.

Donquixote Doflamingo era el loco que lo había adoptado como hermano cuando los padres de Law murieron siendo este un niño de apenas dos años. El hombre era totalmente impredecible y Law nunca sabía por dónde iba a salir, riéndose como se reía por absolutamente todo y comportándose como si nada importase realmente. De pequeño Law había intentado ganarse su afecto, pero para cuando cumplió los ocho años ya había comprendido que para Doflamingo la gente no eran más que juguetes con los que entretenerse y había pasado, simplemente, a tratar de no cabrearlo. Después de todo, ¿quién quiere cabrear al desequilibrado jefe de una organización mafiosa?

-Tan desalmado como siempre, Law.- Se rió el hombre.- Me alegra saber que estás bien.

-Sí, estoy bien y todo me va bien. ¿Me dices ya para qué me has llamado?

-Un pajarito me ha dicho que el pequeño Law tiene novio.- Canturreó Doflamingo al otro lado del teléfono.

-No es mi novio.- Respondió Law automáticamente.

-¿Oh?

Doflamingo dijo algo, pero Law no lo escuchó porque en ese momento Kid lo apartó de un empujón y, agarrando su mochila, se levantó y comenzó a alejarse a grandes zancadas.

-Mierda…- Masculló Law por lo bajo, levantándose también, cogiendo su propia mochila y yendo detrás de él mientras le decía al teléfono:- ahora no puedo hablar, tengo clase.- Cortó la llamada sin esperar respuesta y gritó:- ¡Eustass-ya, espera!

Kid no hizo amago de haberlo escuchado salvo porque aceleró el ritmo, con Law a un par de pasos de él. Podría intentar agarrarlo del brazo, pero aquello no terminaría bien.

-¡Oh, joder, Kid!

Aquello si funcionó y Kid se detuvo en seco. Ambos eran conscientes de que era la primera vez que Law lo llamaba por su nombre.

-¿Qué te pasa, ahora de golpe?- Preguntó Law, deteniéndose a un metro de distancia.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, no somos novios, así que ya te veré el viernes para follar.- Respondió secamente Kid, girándose a mirarlo. Law había esperado ver enfado, y aunque de este había en cantidad suficiente para hacer parecer al pelirrojo completamente iracundo, fue lo demás que vio en el rostro y la mirada de Kid lo que sorprendió a Law: en los rojizos ojos de Kid estaba lo que solo podía ser interpretado como dolor y rechazo, y su expresión daba a entender a gritos que el hombre estaba dispuesto a saltar al ataque a cualquier provocación.

Aquella no era la expresión de un hombre enfadado: era la expresión de un animal herido listo para defenderse a cualquier precio.

-¿Lo somos?- Preguntó Law en voz baja, consiguiendo desconcertar a Kid.- Novios, quiero decir. Nunca lo hemos hablado.

-¡Si no lo somos, ¿entonces qué coño hemos estado haciendo?!- Gritó Kid, la rabia borrando por completo el desconcierto.

-Yo quiero serlo.- Dijo Law, dando tentativamente un paso hacia delante. Como Kid no se alejó, lo tomó como una buena señal y dio otro, deteniéndose justo frente a él.

Kid permaneció en silencio, con la expresión ligeramente desencajada: era como si no supiera si gritarle, darle un puñetazo o abrazarlo.

Despacio, Law sostuvo una de las manos de Kid, apretada con fuerza formando un puño, entre las suyas. La levantó con cuidado y depositó un beso en los nudillos.

-Lo siento.

-Serás imbécil.- Habló Kid por fin, el enfado habiendo abandonado por completo su voz.

Law sintió cómo le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y los atraía contra su pecho.

-Vuelve a hacer algo así y te mato.

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

Hola una semana más :D

Aquí estamos con otro capítulo ^-^

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Una tarde movidita, primera parte**

No sabría explicar qué lo había traído allí. Podría haber sido la infantil esperanza, aquella que nunca había muerto por completo, de que todo pudiese volver a ser como antes, al menos por un momento. Podría haber sido la noción de que, si no venía, cabía la posibilidad de que se arrepintiera por el resto de su vida.

Fuese por lo que fuese, al recibir la llamada había pasado varias horas debatiendo consigo mismo, tratando de convencerse de las mil y una razones por lo que aquello era una idea horrible, pero al final lo había hecho de todos modos.

Mientras Eustass Kid se sentaba en aquella rígida silla de plástico, tras haber pasado los ridículamente exhaustivos controles de seguridad del lugar, volvió a maldecir la decisión de venir, tal como llevaba haciendo desde que había sado de casa.

Cuando la pesada puerta de acero se cerró tras de sí, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no correr hacia ella y comenzar a golpearla pidiendo que lo dejaran salir.

En vez de eso se quedó allí sentado, con la espalda recta y la barbilla en alto, fijando con su mirada más fría al hombre sentado al otro lado de la mesa, frente a él.

-Me han dicho que tienes novio, Kid.- Habló el otro hombre, y al joven pelirrojo se le heló la sangre.- Dime, ¿es un buen chico? ¿Te quiere?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- Gruñó Kid, pero el otro siguió hablando, como si nunca lo hubiese interrumpido.

-¿Crees que podrá soportarlo cuando dejes salir al monstruo que llevas dentro?

Y allí estaba, el mayor miedo de Eustass Kid traído al frente de su mente en una simple pregunta.

_Él _siguió hablando, cada una de sus palabras grabando con mayor fuerza aquel temor en el primer plano de su mente.

-Porque sabes que lo harás. No eres tan diferente a mí, a pesar de tus esfuerzos, _Eustass _Kid.

Mandando al traste cualquiera que fuera la estúpida noción infantil, Kid se levantó bruscamente, la silla permaneciendo erguida solamente por estar atornillada al suelo, y se giró hacia la puerta sin pronunciar una sola palabra, dando tres golpes en ella como le habían indicado que hiciera cuando quisiera salir.

-¿Ya te vas? Siempre se te ha dado tan bien huir y esconderte…

Kid no respondió, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas atravesaron la piel, mezclando el negro del pintauñas con en color rojo de la sangre que goteó al suelo.

* * *

Hacía ya un poco más de un mes desde el inicio de la relación entre Marco y Ace, y ambos hombres se habían adaptado a una confortable rutina que solo tenía de rutina los aspectos más generales de una, como que Ace se iba a comer a casa de Marco los lunes y los jueves cuando terminaba la clase que el hombre le daba, o que se quedaba a dormir los viernes por la noche. Más allá de esto, podía pasar cualquier cosa, y solían ser cosas bastante impredecibles.

Excepto esa semana.

Era la última semana de clase antes de las vacaciones de navidad, que venían inmediatamente seguidas por los exámenes, y Ace estaba tratando desesperadamente de terminar los trabajos de clase para los que había tenido, en muchos de los casos, más de un mes de tiempo para hacer con calma. En consecuencia, la semana anterior la pequeña biblioteca que Marco tenía ocupando parte de su salón había sido asaltada y muchos de sus libros secuestrados hasta nuevo aviso. Y ese día, jueves, Ace había venido con él, pero apenas comer se había tirado sobre la alfombra, un lugar que había decidido que le gustaba nada más probar, y se había puesto a terminar otro trabajo.

Como antiguo estudiante, Marco realmente simpatizaba con Ace por la situación en que se encontraba, aunque él nunca se hubiese dejado las cosas para el último momento posible. Como profesor temporal, no sabía si admirar la fuerza de voluntad de Ace por ser capaz de dedicar tantas horas al trabajo de clase o echarle la bronca por no haberlo hecho con tiempo. Como novio, Marco estaba comenzando a resentir la ya completa semana sin ninguna clase de actividad más allá de un par de besos.

Después de un mes con sexo bastante frecuente, aquel celibato forzado era, simplemente, una crueldad.

Ignorando a su frustrado cuerpo, Marco se había dejado caer en el sofá y, poniendo la tele sin volumen, se había dispuesto a ver las noticias un rato. El anuncio de la condena a muerte de Caesar Clown al finalizar el juicio no había sido ninguna sorpresa, como tampoco lo habían sido los diez minutos de repaso de todas sus atrocidades y entrevistas con los familiares de sus víctimas. Por desgracia, tampoco fue una sorpresa la retahíla de noticias navideñas que lo siguió, y cuando comenzaron a hablar de un concurso escolar de villancicos Marco decidió que había tenido bastante y apagó el televisor.

Se levantó y fue a fregar los platos, que había dejado convenientemente olvidados en el fregadero, mirando a Ace antes de salir del salón.

El chico estaba tirado cuan largo era en la alfombra, con un montón de folios delante, escribiendo concentradamente en uno de ellos, y dos libros abiertos a los lados, donde era fácil consultarlos.

La escena, tan cotidiana en apariencia, le arrancó a Marco una sonrisa, haciendo que se asombrase una vez más de lo bien que se habían adaptado a tener una relación.

* * *

No fue hasta pasadas las cinco de la tarde que Ace se incorporó en la alfombra, sentándose sobre ella y estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza, bostezando.

Había sido una semana infernal, con horas y horas invertidas en terminar trabajos monstruosamente largos para todas las asignaturas, pero por fin acababa de poner el toque final al último. Sonriendo satisfecho, se levantó y fue a la cocina, donde todavía podía escuchar a Marco moviendo cosas.

_Le debo una buena disculpa, después de todo._

* * *

Marco estaba terminando de colocar los platos, ya limpios, en el armario cuando unos brazos envolvieron su cintura y el plato que sostenía en la mano casi se le cayó.

Con cuidado, lo dejó sobre el banco.

-Deduzco que ya has terminado.

-No me queda nada.- Confirmó el chico.

Marco se giró, sin apartar los brazos que lo rodeaban, y miró a Ace, diciéndole en tono serio:

-A la próxima haz los trabajos con tiempo, no pienso pasarme otra semana de abstinencia porque tú seas un vago.- Justo antes de abalanzarse sobre su boca y besarlo con todo lo que había estado conteniéndose aquella semana.

Les dio la vuelta, dejando a Ace atrapado entre su cuerpo y la encimera, y dijo, sus manos ya trabajando en deshacerse del jersey de Ace:

-Espero que no tuvieras pensado caminar mucho mañana.

-Me las apañaré.- Aseguró el moreno, moviendo sus caderas y haciendo que notara contra su muslo exactamente lo ansioso que él también estaba.

Una vibración, y Bink's Sake empezó a sonar por la cocina.

-Me cago en la hostia.- Gruñó Marco.

-Ignóralo.- Dijo Ace, sacando el teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón y dejándolo sobre el banco.

Volvieron a besarse, y Marco intentó de verdad concentrarse en tener a Ace desnudo en su cocina lo antes posible, pero la puñetera música no paraba.

-Cógelo o me lo cargo.- Dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el ofensivo aparato con la espantosa carcasa verde fluorescente.

Ace suspiró y, de mal humor, cogió el teléfono y le dio al botón de responder, sin separarse en ningún momento de Marco.

-¿Qué?- Le gruñó a la persona al otro lado de la línea, pero pronto su expresión se transformó en una de sorpresa y espanto.- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Marco observó, entre sorprendido y curioso, cómo Ace iba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso, y pudo notar cómo se tensaba bajo sus manos.

Se preguntó si habría pasado algo malo.

-¡¿Y por qué le habéis dejado?!- Le gritó a quien quiera que hubiese llamado.- Franky, claro. Voy a matarlo… A quién se le ocurre. ¿Cuánto hace de eso?

Un breve silencio.

-¡Mierda!

Y Marco se vio bruscamente apartado de Ace, quien corrió hacia el salón y comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas, sin soltar en ningún momento el teléfono.

_Y ahí va mi tarde de sexo._ Pensó Marco, resignada y egoístamente. Para ese punto ya había deducido que no había habido ningún accidente o algo por el estilo, y su frustración volvió con más fuerza que antes.

Resignado, Marco lo siguió al salón.

-Vale, gracias por avisarme, Nami. Nos vemos luego.- Ace cortó la llamada y se guardó el maldito aparato en el bolsillo del pantalón. Sin sentarse siquiera, se puso las botas a toda prisa y haciendo equilibrios.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?- Quiso saber Marco. Al menos quería ponerle nombre a lo que acababa de extender su periodo de forzosa abstinencia.

Ace lo miró y, una mezcla de ilusión y pánico brillando en sus ojos.

* * *

Law había decidido aprovechar que Ace se había ido a casa de su novio para pasar una tranquila tarde estudiando, sin accidentes raros o situaciones extremadamente ridículas de por medio. Por eso estaba sentado en el sofá, con una de sus libretas de apuntes en el regazo y un libro de consulta abierto a un lado, mordiendo distraídamente un lápiz mientras leía.

Entonces su móvil sonó y, curioso al ver que la llamada era de Ace, respondió.

-Dime que no has provocado un accidente.

-Vas a desear que lo hubiera hecho.

Aquella respuesta, en vez de una de las bromas que solían seguir a sus comentarios, lo preocupó.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Me ha llamado Nami.

Aquello no podía ser bueno, los amigos de Luffy no solían llamar a Ace a menos que hubiese pasado algo grave.

-¿Luffy está bien?- Preguntó con cautela. Ace no sonaba como si algo malo le hubiese pasado a su adorado hermano pequeño, pero era mejor andar sobre seguro.

-De maravilla. Solo que aburrido. Y, como tantas otras veces que se aburre, ha decidido hacer el gilipollas.

-Me estás asustando, Ace. ¿Qué ha hecho?

-Ha decidido que quiere conocer a Marco. Y Franky estaba con él.

-No me jodas.- Exhaló Law, dejando caer el lápiz al suelo y llevándose una mano a la cara.

_Adiós a mi tranquila tarde de estudio._

-Calculamos que llegará en media hora.

Monkey D. Luffy venía a la ciudad.

**Continuará**

* * *

¡Y aquí viene Luffy!

Sé que muchas queríais a Garp, pero dice que pasa de ir, que le da pereza, y Luffy quiere conocer al novio de su hermano, así que…

Que conste que solamente tenéis capítulo porque lo escribí de antemano, que yo esta semana estoy como Ace: cuatro trabajos para entregar de aquí al viernes. Voy a morirme xD


	11. Chapter 11

¡Feliz navidad! :D

¿Cómo van las fiestas? n_n

No sé si os habéis fijado, pero he empezado a subir otra historia, se llama Más allá de la sangre y es mi regalo de navidad para todos vosotros :D Aunque, como ha resultado ser muuuuucho más larga de lo que me esperaba, va a ser un regalo repartido por todas las fiestas n_n Y la estoy actualizando de forma diaria. Con Vidas no he acelerado actualizaciones ni nada porque en enero tengo exámenes y estoy tratando de dejarme unos cuantos capítulos escritos para no tener que alterar el ritmo de actualizaciones.

Bueno, dentro con el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Una tarde movidita, segunda parte**

Marco no se había sorprendido realmente al conocer a Trafalgar Law. Había escuchado tantas historias sobre él por boca de Ace que había estado mentalmente preparado para el más que curioso estudiante de medicina. Eso no significaba, por supuesto, que no hubiese pensado que le habría dado bastante reparo acudir al médico y que lo atendiese él, especialmente al ver lo que tenía tatuado en la mano izquierda. Marco nunca había visto un estudiante de medicina con tatuajes y piercings, la mayoría de ellos parecían ser niños de buena familia que no habían roto un plato en su vida.

Pero, por lo general, Law no le había causado mala impresión. Cuando habían llegado el chico había estado recogiendo los libros que había esparcidos por tosa las casa y, una vez las presentaciones estuvieron hechas, le había ordenado a Ace que limpiase los obvios restos de su completa falta de modales al comer", así que ahora estaban los tres intentando adecentar aquella leonera que llamaban apartamento. Ace había intentado convencer a Marco de que se sentase, pero este se había negado.

Un frenazo y un golpe se escucharon desde la calle y tanto Ace como Law se tensaron.

-Mierda… Murmuró Law.

-Ya están aquí.- Dijo Ace, apresurándose a llevar la bolsa sonde había estado metiendo todos los envoltorios de comida a la cocina.

-¿Ese ruido eran ellos?

-Franky no tiene tiempo de frenar nunca, así que suele llevarse algo por delante. Creo que nos hemos quedado sin contenedor.- Explicó Law.

Unos pasos apresurados subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad fueron el único aviso que tuvieron antes de que la puerta se abriera de un golpe tan fuerte que la hizo rebotar contra la pared y lo que parecía un torpedo entrase a toda velocidad, embistiendo a Ace cuando este salía de la cocina y prácticamente tirándolo al suelo acompañado del grito de:

-¡ACEEEEEE!

Y el novio de Marco quedó envuelto en un abrazo con brazos y piernas por un increíblemente ágil chico moreno de unos cuantos años menos que él, con una cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo y un sobrero de paja en la cabeza.

Antes siquiera de que Ace pudiese devolverle el abrazo, el chico, Marco decidió asumir que era Luffy, se había separado de su hermano y estaba en pie frente al rubio.

-Así que tú eres Marco.- Dijo, riéndose de una forma un tanto peculiar.

El rubio asintió, inseguro de cómo responder, y entonces, para su asombro, la expresión del adolescente se volvió mortalmente seria.

-Si le haces daño a Ace te mataré, ¿entendido?

-¡Luffy!- Le gritó su hermano, abochornado, pero Marco veía claramente lo muy en serio que el chico lo decía e, igualmente serio, respondió:

-Perfectamente.

Luffy volvió a reírse.

-Me gustas, Ace por fin se ha elegido un buen novio.

Esta vez Ace, además de gritarle, le dio un puñetazo, a lo que el más joven respondió y en cuestión de segundos los hermanos estaban rodando por el suelo dándose golpes, hasta que Ace atrapó a Luffy contra el suelo y se quedó sentado sobre él.

-Y vuelves a perder. ¿Cuántas van ya?- Se burló.

-¡Cállate! ¡Un día de estos te patearé el culo, ya verás!

-¡Ja! ¡Sigue soñando!

-La mayoría de ex novios de Ace habrían salido corriendo al ver eso.- Dijo Law al lado de Marco, sonriendo de una forma que no era del todo alegre. A mucha gente le habría resultado una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora.

-He visto cosas peores.

-¡Luffy, siempre tienes que adelantarte!- Llegó desde la puerta, y todos se giraron para ver entrar a un enorme hombre con un tupé azul eléctrico, camisa hawaiana y un bañador acompañado de una hermosa mujer morena vestida con un corsé morado y un pantalón ajustado a juego.

-Es que sois muy lentos.- Protestó Luffy, levantándose ahora que Ace se le había quitado de encima.

-¡Ace, Law! ¿Estáis Súuuuuper?- Preguntó el hombre, Marco asumió que se trataba DE Franky, el conductor temerario.

-¡Franky, Robin! ¿Cómo va todo?- Saludó Ace. Law simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-¿Tu novio?- Preguntó Franky, señalando a Marco con un dedo.

-Sí. Marco, estos son Franky y Robin, amigos de mi hermano. Chicos, este es Marco.

-Vaya, debes tener mucho aguante si has aguantado más de un mes con Ace.- Comentó Robin en un tono completamente casual.

-¡ROBIN!- Gritó Ace, y Franky se echó a reír.

-¡Vamos al parque de atracciones!- Exclamó Luffy de pronto, levantando los brazos hacia arriba con ímpetu, emocionado.

-¡Súuuupeeeeeerrrrr!

-Habéis venido por eso, ¿verdad?

-¡No seas así, Ace! ¡Quería conocer a tu novio, y también montar en las atracciones, y comer carne!

-Bah, como sea. Vamos.

Luffy dio un grito de emoción y se puso a dar saltos, pareciendo que iba a salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

-En ese caso, divertíos.- Dijo Law, y todos se giraron a mirarlo.

-¿Tú no te vienes?- Preguntó Ace.

-Tengo que estudiar.

-¡Pero Traffy!- Protestó Luffy, prácticamente como un niño de cinco años en plena pataleta, y se enganchó al brazo del otro chico.- ¡TIENES QUE VENIIIIIIR!

-A diferencia de ti, Luffy, yo soy un estudiante responsable.

-¡Pero si falta mucho para los exámeneeeeees!- Siguió Luffy, y fue evidente por las caras de todos cómo iba a acabar aquello.

Cinco minutos de incesante gimoteo y súplicas después, el grupo de seis se encontró saliendo por el portal del edificio donde, tal y como Law había predicho, el contenedor de basura había sido volcado, desparramando todos sus contenidos sobre el asfalto y la acera, por una enorme y destartalada camioneta azul.

-Venga, subid todos.- Dijo el dueño de la camioneta.

* * *

A Luffy le encantaba ir a Sabaody. En aquella ciudad era donde ahora vivía su hermano, y por tanto cada vez que iba lo podía ver, y además estaba Traffy, que le caía muy bien. El novio de Ace, Marco, también le había parecido un gran tío y su instinto le decía que les iba a ir bien. El instinto de Luffy nunca mentía.

Otra cosa que le encantaba de Sabaody era su parque de atracciones, y por eso iba allí cada vez que venía, para montarse en todo lo que pudiera. Fucsia era un pueblo pequeño y soso que no tenía sitios como ese en los que divertirse, así que tenían que apañárselas con lo que encontraban.

Habían subido a un montón de atracciones, excepto Traffy que era un soso y se había quedado apartado al lado de un kiosco ojeando las revistas y periódicos como hacía casi siempre, aunque como había venido Luffy lo dejaría estar. Por ahora. Estaban en la cola de una atracción que subía muy alto y caía de golpe, porque el idiota de la montaña rusa los había echado por sacar los brazos hacia los lados y moverlos.

Estaba hablando con Ace sobre un buffet nuevo de la ciudad que tenía que estar buenísimo cuando vio a Traffy acercarse a ellos y fue a saludarlo, emocionado, pensando que había decidido subirse también a la atracción.

Entonces se fijó en su cara y vio que estaba muy serio.

-Tengo que irme.

En otro momento Luffy le había discutido, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que, pasara lo que pasara, era algo importante, y no parecía bueno.

-Vale.

Sabía que si necesitaba ayuda se la pediría, así que por el momento no le diría nada. Por ahora.

Cuando volvió con el grupo le preguntaron le pidió a Ace que lo avisase si a Traffy le pasaba algo, y entonces le preguntó a Marco si había algún otro sitio divertido en la ciudad, ignorando las miradas extrañadas de todos.

* * *

Cuando Nami llegó, acompañada por Zoro y Sanji, encontró a Luffy y los demás en el parque de atracciones, como se había imaginado al ver que la furgoneta de Franky no estaba frente al piso de Ace y Law y a un par de barrenderos cagándose en las madres que parieron a los niñatos vándalos graciosillos que volcaban contenedores por diversión.

Luffy, Franky y un rubio que supuso que era el novio de Ace estaban compitiendo en una de aquellas máquinas con escopetas de pega para conseguir algún premio, con Ace y Robin animando y haciendo de comentaristas, y, a juzgar por el asustadísimo dueño del puesto que se había salido de dentro de este, los golpes en varios puntos de la pared del mismo y lo felizmente que Luffy estaba disparando, su amigo le había dado a todo menos a los premios.

Tras casi media hora de discusión, un último y catastrófico viaje en la montaña rusa que terminó con uno de los chicos de la fila de atrás con la nariz rota, una buena tanda de disculpas y la promesa de que ellos se harían cargo de los gastos médicos, _ahí va el fondo de fianzas, _por fin se estaban subiendo en las dos camionetas, Sanji al volante de la suya y Robin al de la de Franky, habiéndole prometido compensarlo por no dejarlo conducir.

Nami no quería saber en qué consistía aquella "compensación", o al menos se alegraba de no tener que preocuparse por un más que probable accidente de tráfico a la vuelta.

Cinco de esos al año eran suficientes, muchas gracias.

* * *

Ir a pie desde el Parque Sabaody hasta allí era una distancia enorme, pero Law lo había conseguido en tiempo récord y, tras pararse un minuto para recuperar el aliento, sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

El lugar estaba mucho más ordenado de lo que se había esperado, con apenas un par de platos rotos y el sofá volcado hacia atrás, al parecer recién hecho si se basaba en que Kid estaba frente a él. El pelirrojo se giró al tiempo en que Law cerraba la puerta, y la expresión furibunda de su cara no fue ninguna sorpresa.

-¿Qué coño quieres, Trafalgar?

-Nada. ¿No puedo venir a ver a mi novio si no quiero algo?

Kid se quedó mirándolo un momento, como si estuviese calibrando sus siguientes palabras.

-No sé de qué hablas, tú y yo no somos nada.

Law ignoró el que su corazón se acelerase. Ya se había esperado algo así.

-¿De verdad? Pues yo recuerdo muy bien cómo te cabreaste no hace mucho-

-Eso era antes y esto es ahora.- Interrumpió Kid.- Lárgate, no quiero volver a verte.

Tal vez aquella frase era un poco más drástica de lo que Law se había esperado.

-No.

-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Te he dicho que te largues!- Gritó Kid.

-Y yo te he dicho que no. Sé lo que te preocupa y, sinceramente, no podría importarme menos.

Los ojos de Kid se abrieron como platos, sus pupilas encogiéndose hasta casi desaparecer, y todo se quedó en silencio durante lo que parecía una eternidad.

**Continuará**

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy. Bwahaha, me moría de ganas por dejaros algún cliffhanger xDDDD

Espero que paséis unas buenas fiestas n_n

El siguiente capi lo tendremos el día de fin de año.


	12. Chapter 12

Dije que actualizaría el día de fin de año, y aunque me moría de ganas de subir este capítulo he conseguido aguantar. Acaba de pasar la media noche, ya es oficialmente 31 de diciembre en España.

Esto es la primera vez que lo hago, pero…

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo contiene una escena que puede afectar a gente sensible. Yo no os recomiendo que os la saltéis, porque es importante a nivel de trama, pero si alguien quiere saltársela es muy simple: cuando termine el primer diálogo bajáis sin leer hasta llegar al segundo. Sabréis lo que ha pasado, pero no tendréis que leerlo. Insisto, es IMPORTANTE, leeos el último diálogo.

Veréis que he puesto unos "cambios de escena" diferentes, eso es porque realmente es la misma escena y solo cambia el punto de vista, así que la barra de fanfiction me parecía muy brusca.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Monstruos**

-¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó Kid en un tono de voz muy calmado, un tono de voz que no correspondía para nada con su persona.

-Que ya lo sé. Cuando empezamos a vernos te investigué: y me importa una mierda.

No. No estaba diciendo lo que Kid escuchaba, no _podía_ estar diciendo lo que Kid estaba escuchando. Ese capullo _no podía_ pretender que se creyese aquel montón de mierda.

-¡¿Qué cojones estás diciendo?!- Le gritó Kid, todo semblante de calma desapareciendo de su mente y siendo sustituido por una ira cegadora, una ira que no había sentido desde hacía ya muchos años, desde que había tenido que defenderse de la gente que lo acusaba de ser… _él_…- ¡No tienes ni puta idea le lo que estás hablando!

Law tuvo el descaro de sonreír.

_Sonreír._ Como si lo supiera, como si tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Yo no hablo sin estar informado, Eustass-ya. Podría haberme ido de haber querido, he tenido tiempo de sobra. Pero no tengo razones para hacerlo.

-¡Cierra la puta boca, Trafalgar!- Bramó Kid. Respiró hondo, tratando de mantener la compostura.- No tienes ni la más remota idea de en lo que te estás metiendo.

-¿Ah, no?- Preguntó Law, y clavó sus penetrantes ojos grises en él.- Entonces demuéstramelo.

Tenía que estar de coña. No podía estar diciéndole aquello en serio. Pero la expresión de Law era mortalmente seria, la sonrisa totalmente desaparecida de sus labios.

-Vas a arrepentirte.- Advirtió.

-Lo dudo.

Kid avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia la cajonera junto a la entrada y, dándole la espalda a Law, instruyó:

-No quiero oírte ni una palabra, a menos que sea para suplicarme que pare. Gritar puedes hacerlo tanto como quieras. Desnúdate.

Ignorando el ruido de la tela al desvestirse Law, Kid abrió el cajón más alto y tiró de una larga cadena metálica perteneciente a unas esposas de cuero que colgaron junto a sus piernas cuando se giró para encontrar a Law, completamente desnudo y en pie en medio de su sala de estar.

Levantó la cabeza al agujero que había taladrado en una de las vigas de madera del techo y contuvo un suspiro: aquello lo había preparado con una idea mucho más divertida en mente.

Se acercó a Law y lo agarró de una muñeca, arrastrándolo al punto exacto donde lo quería y cerró una de las tiras de cuero de las esposas alrededor de la muñeca. Levantó el brazo de Law en el aire, sin que este opusiese resistencia alguna, y lanzó el extremo libre con un practicado movimiento por dentro del agujero, sujetándolo de nuevo al otro lado. Soltó el brazo de Law, que se mantuvo en alto por la tensión de la cadena, y le hizo levantar el otro, esposándolo también de forma que el moreno quedó con ambos brazos levantados en alto, atados por una cadena que apenas era lo bastante larga como para permitirle doblar ligeramente los codos.

Kid se alejó de él y lo rodeó, quedando a su espalda y contemplándolo un momento antes de abrirse los pantalones lo justo para sacar su flácido miembro de ellos.

Sintiendo una punzada de rabia porque no se hubiese puesto erecto como debería haberlo hecho con la escena que tenía delante, Kid lo envolvió con una mano y comenzó a estimularlo furiosamente.

Oo

Law había hecho todo lo que Kid le había ordenado, porque aquello no habían sido peticiones, y se había dejado hacer sin resistirse hasta que estuvo atado en aquella posición indefensa y humillante frente a Kid. El pelirrojo había desaparecido de su campo de visión y Law se tensó, esperando lo que quiera que tuviese el otro en mente para tratar de espantarlo.

Pasaron varios minutos y Kid no hizo nada.

Una mano en su cadera fue la única advertencia que tuvo, lo único que le dio el tiempo necesario para morderse el labio inferior y ahogar un grito cuando Kid, sin más, lo empaló con su polla de una sola embestida. La otra mano también sujetó su cadera y Law tuvo que seguir mordiéndose el labio cuando, sin detenerse, Kid comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo de él bruscamente y haciendo que, con cada movimiento, el dolor que había asaltado los nervios de su entrada se incrementase.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó con las manos las cadenas de las esposas que lo ataban al techo.

Pero no pensaba gritar.

Oo

Kid se movía, a un ritmo rápido y violento, en aquel estrecho pasaje que ya conocía tan bien. Pero algo no terminaba de caer en su sitio, había algo diferente a como era de costumbre en aquella estrechez, una presión que no había estado allí ninguna de las veces anteriores, por mucha prisa con que lo hubiesen hecho y por muy violentos que hubiesen sido.

Y no podía fingir que no había notado el caliente líquido que lo había recibido.

Aún así Law no emitía ningún sonido. No gritaba, no le pedía que parase y no siquiera jadeaba, a pesar de la tensión que podía notar en su cuerpo y del temblor de sus brazos por la fuerza que estaba haciendo con las manos.

_¿Qué coño haces? Admite que te equivocabas de una vez y pídeme que pare._ Pensó Kid, sin detener en ningún momento sus embestidas, acelerándolas incluso.

Oo

Law estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no intentar aprovechar que sus piernas estaban libres e intentar apartarse de Kid. En vez de eso pensó que, si realmente quería hacer comprender a Kid, tendría que hacer algo más que estarse quieto.

Por eso, mordiéndose con más fuerza el labio hasta el punto de sacarse sangre, Law movió las caderas. Hacia atrás, haciendo que la siguiente embestida de Kid fuese incluso más profunda.

La sorpresa de Kid fue clara cuando este, por un momento, se detuvo y el agarre de sus manos se aflojó, antes de retomar ambos con más fuerza, como si estuviese determinado a probar que se equivocaba. Law no tenía la menor intención de darle la razón.

No tenía intención de marcharse.

Oo

Kid no supo qué lo impulso a aumentar la virulencia de sus movimientos cuando Law comenzó a mover las caderas a pesar de la fuerza con que él trataba de mantenerlas en el sitio, adaptándose a sus movimientos como tantas otras veces había hecho, como si esta vez no fuese diferente. Podrían haber sido las ganas de demostrarle su error, de alejarlo, las que lo impulsaron a querer enterrarse en él cada vez más y más dentro. O podría haber sido aquella molesta milésima de esperanza que se había negado a desaparecer, aquella que insistía en que Law podía tener razón, en que no había nada por lo que preocuparse.

Fue con aquel pensamiento que Kid llegó al límite, vaciándose dentro de Law con un gemido que ahogó contra la piel del cuello de este.

Se quedó allí, apretado contra su espalda, todavía enterrado dentro de él, recuperando la respiración para poder preguntar:

-¿Por qué no me has pedido que parara?

Como única respuesta, Law giró la cabeza y, como pudo en aquella posición, le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz que parecía haber ido destinado a sus labios. Le sonrió débilmente, llevando a primer plano el hilo de sangre que caía de su labio inferior.

Law volvió a girar la cabeza, mirando al frente de nuevo.

_Joder…_

-Ya puedes hablar.- Le dijo, recordando que se lo había prohibido antes.

-Puedes insistir todo lo que quieras, Kid, pero no eres un monstruo, y no pienso largarme por muchas barbaridades que decidas hacer para demostrarme lo contrario.

-¡Acabo de violarte!- Rugió Kid, desconcertado y enfadado.

¿Por qué no lo entendía?

-No es una violación si yo he consentido a ello.- Razonó Law, destruyendo su argumento para irritación de Kid.

-Eso no quita el que no lo hayas disfrutado.

-Tú tampoco lo has hecho.

-Tienes un culo lleno de semen que demuestra lo contrario.

-Eso es una reacción física al contacto, pero si de verdad lo hubieses disfrutado no habrías tenido que masturbarte para poder metérmela.

Kid se quedó en silencio, y las manos que aún sostenían las caderas de Law pasaron a envolverlas.

-No vas a irte, ¿verdad?- Preguntó, casi en un susurro.

-No. Que seas el hijo de un monstruo no te convierte en uno, Kid. Si lo fueras me habría ido hace tiempo.

Kid suspiró y se quedó quieto un momento antes de, con cuidado por primera vez en todo el día, salir de él y apartarse un paso, sintiendo como si le hubiesen pegado un puñetazo en el estómago cuando vio el hilo blanquecino, rosáceo y rojizo que bajaba lentamente por las piernas de Law, como en una macabra danza en la que se mezclaban su semen y la sangre del hombre a quien no había esperado llegar a querer.

Se acercó de nuevo a él y, abrazándolo por el pecho con un brazo, levantó el otro y soltó las tiras de cuero que mantenían los brazos de Law en alto, sosteniendo su peso cuando este, al perder el apoyo que lo mantenía en pie, se desequilibró.

Llevó el brazo libre alrededor de las caderas de Law, encontrando su pene apenas erecto, y lo envolvió con cuidado. Sin decir nada, abrazándolo desde detrás, comenzó a mover la mano, masturbándolo, y sintió cierto alivio cuando el miembro terminó de endurecerse en su mano.

Law gimió, y Kid lo abrazó con más fuerza, inclinando la cabeza para besar su cuello, con cuidado. Aceleró la mano y un poco después, cuando Law se corrió, gimiendo y temblando en sus brazos, fue como si un enorme peso se le hubiese levantado de los hombros.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, en pie por varios minutos más, antes de que Kid decidiese moverse y se limpió la mano en el pantalón, moviéndose a su lado y, agachándose sin llegar a soltarlo, le pasó el brazo por detrás de las rodillas y lo levantó.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Voy a llevarte a la cama.

-Puedo caminar.

-Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

Contrario a su naturaleza, Law no discutió más y se dejó alzar en brazos por Kid.

**Continuará**

* * *

Buff, pues ya está.

Es una de las primeras escenas que se me ocurrió de toda la trama, así que me hacía bastante ilusión llegar a ella. También es la primera vez que escribo algo así (he tenido muchas primeras veces en este fanfic xD) así que espero con ansias vuestras opiniones.

Y…

¡Feliz año nuevo! (por adelantado xD)


	13. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANTE: **He subido una encuesta en mi perfil acerca de mis futuros fanfics. Veréis, el caso es que tengo muchas ideas y como no me decido sobre cuál publicar primero, he pensado que podrías votar vosotros cuáles os interesan más. Para ello he puesto en mi perfil, también, resúmenes de esos futuros fanfics. Podéis votar hasta dos, los que más os gusten, porque mi idea será, a partir de febrero, comenzar a escribir uno que publicaría junto con Vidas (que ya tengo casi terminado) y, al terminar Vidas, comenzar a publicar el segundo, de forma que subiría dos historias al mismo tiempo.

Y otra cosa, esto lo hice en Amor Yaoi así que también lo haré aquí: a la persona que deje el review número 50 le escribo un one-shot de lo que me pida, siempre y cuando sea One Piece :D (Pero ni este ni el otro van a ser escritos hasta febrero, que ahora estoy liada estudiando).

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Nada malo**

Kid empujó la puerta de la habitación con el pie y entró, llevando a Law en brazos. Lo dejó en la cama, boca abajo, con todo el cuidado que pudo pero aún así este hizo una mueca de dolor, aunque no se quejó.

-¿Te duele mucho?- Le preguntó.

-Estoy bien –respondió Law, esbozando su característica sonrisa.

-Ya, claro –bufó Kid, tapándolo con la colcha.- Espera aquí.

Se metió en el baño y, rebuscando en el abarrotado armario, sacó un pequeño tubo de crema. Se quedó mirándolo un momento y decidió que al menos eso le calmaría un poco el dolor a Law.

Al volver a entrar a la habitación vio que el moreno apenas se había movido, tumbado sobre el colchón con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos cruzados y las mantas llegándole a la altura de los hombros. Tenía la cabeza girada hacia él y le sonrió al verlo.

-¿Vas a curarme, Eustass-ya?

-Solo es un calmante. Aunque si prefieres quedarte así, tú mismo –farfulló Kid, mirando hacia un lado. No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar al hecho de que Law hubiese vuelto al tono juguetón, como si nada malo hubiera pasado.

El ruido de las mantas moviéndose lo hizo girarse y, para su pasmo, Law no solo se había destapado, sino que se estaba dando la vuelta en la cama.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!- Prácticamente le gritó Kid, llegando al borde de la cama en dos largas zancadas.

-Sería muy incómodo tener una erección estando boca abajo en la cama, ¿no te parece?- Preguntó Law, esa puñetera sonrisa creciendo aún más. La confusión de Kid debió ser muy evidente en su rostro, porque el moreno continuó hablando: -Supongo que no esperarás que me quede indiferente si vas a meterme los dedos en el culo.

El pelirrojo sintió cómo se ruborizaba ante aquellas palabras, un hecho insólito que solo Trafalgar Law y su tan directa forma de hablar podían conseguir. Y tenerlo así, desnudo sobre su cama con las piernas abiertas en un claro gesto de invitación no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

De pronto sus pantalones empezaban a ser una molestia.

-¿Vienes?

-No vamos a follar –aclaró Kid, dando la vuelta a la cama para subir por el pie de esta, entre las piernas de Law.

-Ya sé que no.

Kid abrió el tubo y lo apretó un poco, echándose crema en un dedo. La extendió con cuidado, asegurándose de que quedase bien cubierto, y lo acercó a la entrada de Law. Al entrar en contacto con su piel, un estremecimiento recorrió al moreno, y este dejó escapar un gemido, su miembro comenzando a reaccionar. Sonriendo un poco, Kid hizo presión y comenzó a meter el dedo con cuidado.

La intención de Kid había sido simplemente repartir bien la crema y ya, pero los gemidos de Law, mucho más generosos que de costumbre, se lo estaban poniendo difícil.

-Ahh… Eustass-ya… -Gimió Law, levantando una pierna y pasándola por encima de uno de los hombros de Kid.

-No insistas, Trafalgar, no pienso hacerlo –prácticamente gruño Kid, apretando los dientes. En qué mala hora no se había quitado los pantalones.

-Pues haz… otra cosa.

-¿Te sirve esto?- Preguntó Kid, moviendo el dedo y encontrando sin problemas la próstata de Law, arrancándole un fuerte gemido.- Supongo que sí –se respondió él mismo, sonriendo.

Kid se inclinó, bajando hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la punta de la polla, ya completamente erecta, de Law. Este jadeó, y una mano se enredó en el pelo de Kid, haciendo presión para que bajase más la cabeza.

-Impaciente, ¿eh?- Habló el pelirrojo, volviendo a sonreír al ver que con eso lograba que Law se estremeciera de nuevo.

Sin esperar, volvió a bajar, esta vez envolviendo todo el miembro de Law en su boca, comenzando a recorrerlo con la lengua, rozándolo de vez en cuando con los dientes. En todo el tiempo no dejó de mover el dedo en el interior de Law, haciendo presión casi constantemente en su próstata y arrancándole gemidos que iban escalando hasta llegar a ser gritos. Con la otra mano acariciaba los testículos y la base de la polla del moreno, y este pronto se vació, con fuerza, en la boca de Kid.

El pelirrojo no se apartó hasta que los últimos espasmos no hubieron dejado el cuerpo de Law, y libero el miembro de este, completamente flácido, de su boca.

-Eustass-ya…

-Dime.- Kid todavía seguía arrodillado entre las piernas de Law.

-Quítate la ropa y acuéstate.

Esas palabras hicieron que Kid sintiera con más fuerza aún la erección apretándose en sus pantalones.

-Si te crees que te voy a dejar-

-No hare nada –interrumpió Law.

Kid levantó la cabeza y lo miró, escéptico.

-No demasiado –se corrigió Law, sonriendo.- Solo una paja, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes quedarte así.

-No me importa –masculló Kid.

-Seguro que no. Anda, quítate la ropa.

Kid, a regañadientes, se puso en pie y comenzó a desvestirse.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer algo más.

-Prometido.

Ya completamente desvestido, el pelirrojo se sentó en la cama, para después tumbarse en ella de lado. Law se movió, quedando también de lado sobre el colchón, mirándolo, y en seguida la experta mano del moreno estuvo en su polla, recorriéndola, apretándola y haciendo aumentar la presión que Kid sentía.

Law lo besó, con un ardor y una necesidad que Kid conocía ya muy bien, que servían para asegurarle, tanto como todos los demás actos del moreno, que nada había cambiado entre ellos. Kid se corrió así, sobre la mano de Law, los vientres de ambos y las sábanas, devorando los labios de su compañero y asegurándose a sí mismo que todo iba bien.

Se separaron y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, Law sonriendo y Kid sintiendo por fin que comenzaba a relajarse.

-Estoy muerto de sueño –dijo Law.

Kid se tumbó de espalda.

-Pues duerme.

Como esperaba, Law se pegó a él, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Kid y pasando un brazo por encima de su cintura. El pelirrojo le pasó el brazo alrededor de la espalda, enredando la mano en el pelo negro de Law.

-Buenas noches, Eustass-ya.

-Duérmete de una vez, pesado –gruño Kid, pero sin dejar de acariciarle distraídamente el pelo.

Law se rió.

* * *

Era noche cerrada cuando Law despertó, tumbado sobre el pecho de Kid, que lo abrazaba, ambos desnudos, y con una sensación de dolor en su entrada que le hizo recordar lo que había sucedido aquella tarde. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que se diera cuenta de por qué se había despertado.

Sonando apagado por la pequeña distancia y la tela que lo cubría, su teléfono móvil estaba sonando, en el bolsillo del pantalón abandonado en el suelo donde Law lo había dejado caer antes.

Con cuidado, se separó de Kid, asegurándose de no haberlo despertado, y se levantó a por el teléfono, encontrar el pantalón fue fácil y, distraídamente antes de contestar, se fijó en la hora de la pantalla.

21:35

Miró el identificador de llamada y pulsó responder.

-Dime –susurró.

-¿Law? –Lo saludó la voz de Ace.- ¿Dónde estás?

-En casa de Kid –siguió él en voz baja, para no despertar al hombre que aún dormía en la cama.

-¿De quién?

-Mi novio.

-Ah –el tono de Ace se volvió burlón,- ¿el novio que _no_ tenías?

Era verdad, Law no le había hablado a Ace de Kid. Entre que habían ido ambos muy liados esas semanas, que no se habían visto tanto y que Law no era muy dado a los cotilleos, se le había pasado decírselo.

-Desde hace unas semanas lo tengo. ¿Has llamado para cotillear o realmente tienes una razón para querer hablar conmigo?

-Cierto, cierto. Luffy me ha preguntado antes de irse si ibas a ir a la fiesta de fin de año.

-¿Tengo elección? –Preguntó Law, fingiendo estar exasperado. Lo cierto era que aquellas fiestas siempre terminaban siendo divertidas, pero podían resultar un poco demasiado algunas veces.

Ace se rió.

-Supongo que no. Podrías traerte a Kid. Luffy ha convencido a Marco para que se venga.

Aquello hizo sonreír torcidamente a Law. Desde luego, la idea de meter a Eustass Kid en la misma habitación con Monkey D. Luffy y la panda de pirados que tenía por amigos resultaba extremadamente atrayente.

-Hablaré con él. Si el pesado de tu hermano llama, dile que iré, _no _menciones a Kid y que no me llame a no ser que se esté muriendo alguien.

-Señor, sí señor –se burló Ace.

-Vete a la mierda.

* * *

Ace terminó la llamada con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Junto a él estaba Marco, tumbado en la cama del moreno tan desnudo como el propio Ace. En cuanto se habían marchado Luffy y los demás apenas habían logrado llegar a la cama, pero ahora, más calmados ya, Ace había recordado llamar a Law antes de que Luffy decidiera hacerlo. A toda prisa, le escribió un corto mensaje a su hermano asegurándole que el chico si iba a ir, y se volvió a tumbar junto a Marco.

El hombre, de lado, con el codo apoyado en el colchón y la cabeza en la mano, lo miraba.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Ace.

-¿Te vienes en la cena de noche buena al Moby Dick?

Ace se descolocó por un momento. El Moby Dick, el orfanato…

-¿Quieres presentarme a tu familia?

-¿Por qué no? Yo he sobrevivido al conocer a tu hermano, podemos probar si sobrevives tú con los míos –bromeó Marco.- Además, llevan tiempo dándome la lata con que quieren conocerte.

-Pero… ¿en noche buena?

Era una noche que solía celebrarse en familia, y a Ace le parecía que se estaría entrometiendo.

-Sí. Si te van a acabar adoptando como hermano. Siempre pasa cuando alguien va en serio en una relación.

Ace sonrió al escuchar eso.

-¿Así que vamos en serio?

-Si no quieres… -comenzó Marco, pero sonriendo.

Ace lo besó como respuesta.

**Continuará**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Thatch**

La siguiente vez que Trafalgar Law despertó, lo hizo con la desagradable sensación del sol dándole en toda la cara. Tras los obligatorios improperios dirigidos al astro rey, lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue:

_¿Hoy no es viernes?_

Se sentó de golpe en la cama y fue consciente de dos cosas al mismo tiempo. La primera era que, al contrario de lo que había creído por un momento en el estado entre sueño y vigilia, no estaba en su cama, sino en la cama de Kid. Solo. La segunda era el molesto dolor en una de sus zonas más íntimas.

_Tal vez levantarme anoche no fue muy buena idea._

En su defensa diría que la pomada calmante había hecho que las cosas parecieran mucho más fáciles.

Entonces una tercera cosa se hizo notar. Su estómago, protestando estruendosamente para recordarle que no había comido nada desde el medio día anterior. Y una bolsa de patatas fritas no contaba mucho como comida.

-¿Otra vez olvidando alimentarte?

Kid, que al parecer había entrado mientras Law estaba distraído, lo miraba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, su rostro una expresión de censura que ya le conocía mezclada con algo más.

-¿Hoy no había clase? –Preguntó Law a su vez, levantando una ceja.

-Es el último día, y no es como si nunca te la pelases. –Kid se encogió de hombros.

-Cierto –reconoció Law, su estómago volviendo a protestar.

Kid soltó un bufido que sonó sospechosamente similar a un "ya claro" y se apartó de la puerta.

-Espera ahí.

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación y en seguida Law pudo escuchar el ruido de cazos siendo movidos y puertas abiertas y cerradas. Pronto le comenzó a llegar un agradable aroma y estuvo a punto de levantarse. Al caer en que iba a ser la primera vez que le traían el desayuno a la cama sonrió, se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y pensó, tratando de utilizar el menor sarcasmo posible, que nunca se habría imaginado a Kid capaz de un gesto tan _romántico._

Unos minutos más tarde Kid volvía a entrar en la habitación, esta vez cargado con una bandeja en la que había más comida de la que Law podría comerse en un día entero.

-¿Vas a desayunar tú también?

-No, yo he comido antes.

Law se quedó mirando la bandeja mientras Kid la dejaba a su lado sobre la colcha y se sentaba en la cama. Dudaba que _Luffy_ pudiera acabarse todo eso en una sentada. Lo del zumo de naranja y el vaso de leche, vale, pero lo demás era un poco excesivo: el montón de tostadas parecía sostenerse en un muy precario equilibrio, las salchichas parecían haber sido colocadas en el plato jugando al tetris y, hasta ese momento, Law no había sabido que los huevos fritos pudieran amontonarse de esa forma.

-Eres consciente de que soy solo una persona, ¿verdad?

-LO que no te comas, se guarda, pero cómete todo lo que te quepa.

-¿_Todo_ lo que me quepa? –Preguntó, paseando la mirada por el cuerpo de Kid y dándose cuenta, por primera vez, de un detalle. Sonrió. –Vaya, Eustass-ya, no sabía que tuvieses por costumbre cocinar desnudo.

Law notó, y por dónde estaba mirando Kid supo que el otro hombre también, cómo su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar.

_Oh, joder, me quedé con ganas, anoche._

-Deja de pensar con la polla y come –rezongo Kid, apartando la mirada. Por mucho que lo intentase, su brazo no podía tapar su propia reacción.

-¿Me das de comer? –Preguntó Law, sonriendo sugerentemente.

-¿Qué?

-Si me das _tú _de comer, prometo no quejarme.

-Déjate de gilipolleces.

Law se destapó y, poniéndose de rodillas sobre las mantas, acercó el rostro al de Kid.

-¿Al menos el zumo? –Insistió, acariciándole el pecho con una mano.

-¿Si lo hago te dejas de gilipolleces? –Accedió Kid, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Lo prometo –sonrió Law.

Con la expresión de mayor hastío que era capaz de poner, Kid agarró el vaso, volcando parte de su contenido en el proceso, y le dio un trago, acercándose después a Law para darle un beso en los labios ya ligeramente abiertos.

Era la primera vez que Law hacía algo así, y por poco se atraganta cuando el líquido comenzó a entrar en su boca, pero una vez pasado ese momento comenzó a seguirle el ritmo a Kid, tragando y paseando la lengua por la boca del otro, que sabía por completo a naranja. Sus manos, ahora ambas sobre el pecho de Kid, comenzaron a moverse y a bajar en una caricia lenta pero con un rumbo definido.

Kid se separó y, de un segundo trago, terminó el vaso, tirándolo en la bandeja y volviendo a la boca de Law. Apenas hubo tragado, el moreno llevó bajó las manos a su destino y con una envolvió el familiar miembro de Kid, la otra rodeándolo y llegando acunando sus testículos. Kid jadeó y Law sonrió en el beso.

Al escuchar cómo se abría el cajón de la mesita de noche supo que había ganado. Por supuesto que iba a comer, pero antes quería terminar de arreglar las cosas.

Kid se separó un poco y le sonrió torcidamente. Entonces Law notó _algo_ en su polla.

-¡Serás hijo de puta! –Prácticamente le gritó. No necesitaba mirar para saber que el muy capullo le había puesto un anillo.

-Has prometido que comerías –le recordó Kid, acariciando la extensión de su erección con dos dedos y sonriendo aún más al ver cómo se mordía el labio. –Deberías empezar antes de que se enfríe. –Y la apretó un poco.

-Esta me la pagas –dijo Law, apretando los dientes y fulminándolo con la mirada antes de coger el tenedor. El cubierto casi se le cayó cuando, a modo de respuesta, Kid movió los dedos.

Capullo.

* * *

Nada más salir del edificio Ace estiró los brazos, conteniéndose para no gritar de alegría e ignorando las miradas que le echaron algunas personas de alrededor.

-¿Ya has acabado?

Sonriendo, gratamente sorprendido, Ace se giró.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No trabajabas hoy? –Le preguntó a Marco, parado a apenas un par de pasos.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar, Ace se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba y en menos de un segundo se vio atrapado bajo el brazo de un hombre castaño de treinta y tantos.

-¿Así que este es Ace? –Le preguntó el hombre a Marco, sin soltarlo.

-¿Quién coño eres tú? –Preguntó a su vez Ace, tratando de soltarse sin éxito. Aquel tío era fuerte.

-Thatch, suéltalo –pidió Marco en tono cansado, lanzando una mirada resignada a los estudiantes de alrededor, muchos de los cuales los estaban mirando ahora.

-¿Thatch? ¿El amigo de Marco? –Ace dejó de pelear.

-Aaay, pero si te ha hablado de mí y todo, qué mono –arrulló Thatch, ignorando la mirada asesina de Marco.

Ace se sintió curiosamente ruborizado. Siempre había creído que no le importaba ser el centro de atención, pero aquello era un poco demasiado.

-El cabeza piña nos ha dicho que ibas a venir a noche buena y he pensado en pasarme a ayudarte, ya que este idiota quiere tenerte alejado de la diversión.

-_Thatch _–lo llamó Marco en tono de advertencia. El hombre lo ignoró.

-¿Diversión? –Preguntó Ace, curioso.

-¡¿No te lo ha dicho?! –Exclamó Thatch en tal tono de fingido ultraje que Ace no pudo más que reírse y negar con la cabeza. –Todos los años, la familia al completo nos reunimos en el orfanato por navidad, no solo para las comidas: los adultos acampamos en el comedor desde el día que empiezan las vacaciones hasta el día de año nuevo. Claro que como vosotros vais en fin de año con tu familia os iríais antes, pero bueno.

Ace lo miró, confuso, y trasladó esa misma mirada a Marco. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Han decidido por unanimidad que te vienes todas las fiestas –explicó el rubio.

-Marco ha intentado que no vinieras –dijo Thatch, y Ace sintió como si se hundiera, -entre tú y yo, creo que tiene miedo de que uno de los chicos más jóvenes lo deje sin novio –siguió en un fingido cuchicheo, sin darse cuenta del humor del chico al que seguía sosteniendo por los hombros.

-Lo que no quiero es que lo corrompáis, panda de degenerados –corrigió Marco, acercándose y quitándole a Thatch de encima. Le apoyó las manos en los hombros a Ace. –Claro que quiero que vengas, es solo que estos imbéciles pueden ser demasiado.

Ace lo miró, sintiéndose estúpido por un momento.

-Te recuerdo que mi hermano es Luffy –dijo, tratando de quitarle importancia al hecho de que, por un momento, había creído que Marco no iba tan en serio con él.

Marco sonrió, apretándole un momento los hombros antes de retirar las manos.

-Aunque no discutiré que está peor que todos mis hermanos, aquí estamos hablando de un centenar de adultos imbéciles, un grupo de críos y demasiado alcohol.

-Eso me ha ofendido –protestó Thatch.

Ace y Marco se rieron.

-Hablando de imbéciles y alcohol… se me olvidó decirte que te trajeras dinero para una fianza en fin de año.

Marco le dedicó una mirada estupefacta y, a sus espaldas, Thatch silbó.

-¿Fianza? Macho, quiero ir a esa fiesta –Se rio.

-¿Qué clase de fiestas dais en Nochevieja? –Preguntó Marco con cierta cautela.

-Oh, lo típico: nos colamos en un local vacío, preferentemente un restaurante, y nos apañamos con lo que encontramos, alguien pone música y al cabo de un rato Smoker y compañía se presentan a detenernos con cara de pocos amigos. O vamos de bares y Zoro o Sanji mandan a alguien al hospital y los detienen por agresión, o a Nami por carterista…

-Suena divertido –comentó Marco al mismo tiempo en que Thatch, por lo bajo, suspiraba con nostalgia:

-Oh, joder, qué recuerdos.

-Bueno –esta vez fue Marco el que le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Ace, -vayamos a por tus cosas.

-¿Ahora?

-Claro, ya es vacaciones –dijo Thatch, con un tono que daba a indicar lo obvio que le parecía.

Los tres comenzaron a andar hacia el piso de Ace, y el chico pensó llamar a su amigo para avisarlo de que no estaría en todas las fiestas, pero como no respondió le dejó un mensaje de voz. Prefiriendo no pensar en _por qué _Law no respondía, Ace decidió pasar a hacerle toda clase de preguntas a Thatch, y pronto estuvo riéndose cuando, para bochorno de Marco, comenzó a contarle historias de cuando eran jóvenes.

No sabía él que las tapas de váter sirvieran de trineo. Tendría que decírselo a Luffy.

**Continuará**


	15. Chapter 15

En un principio debería haber actualizado ayer, pero hoy tenía un examen y apenas me acerqué al ordenador, así que subo hoy el capítulo :D

Este y el siguiente son bastante ligeritos y, como yo no sé escribir fiestas, he dado rodeos para apañarme con ellas. Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Nochebuena**

Marco se sorprendió al comprobar que Ace era, básicamente, inmune a las tonterías de sus hermanos. Tal vez debería habérselo esperado tras conocer a Luffy y a los demás, pero aún así, en el fondo, se había esperado alguna clase de reacción adversa, como había pasado con todas sus anteriores parejas al conocer a algún miembro de su familia.

Ace, en cambio, parecía estar en su propia casa. A Oyaji le había caído bien en seguida, un comentario salido de tono por parte de Ace y el hombre había estallado en estruendosas carcajadas. Siempre le habían gustado los "mocosos descarados", como se refería con cariño a la mayoría de sus hijos. Lo único que se podría catalogar como un contratiempo, y más bien uno ligero, era cuando, al verlo, Izo había declarado que tenía unos rasgos muy atractivos y había tratado de maquillarlo, haciendo que el chico utilizase a Marco como escudo.

Entonces el cabrón de Thatch había sacado a la luz aquella vez en que, borracho, Marco dejó que Izo lo bautizara, y el monstruoso álbum de fotos que cubría los años de su adolescencia había hecho aparición entre las risas generales.

En ese momento Marco trataba, bastante infructuosamente, de emborracharse lo máximo posible mientras el traidor de Vista, muy animado y con unas copas de más, le contaba a Ace su salida del armario, que había involucrado a un par de adolescentes torpes, una mamada desastrosa y un armario de trastos del instituto. Mientras Vista hablaba, Thatch e Izo habían decidido escenificar el momento.

_Y ni siquiera estamos en nochebuena. _Pensó Marco, vaciando lo que quedaba en la botella de un trago.

Hacía rato ya que había decidido pasar del vaso.

* * *

Cuando habían escuchado el mensaje del compañero de Law, Ace, diciendo que no iba a pasar las vacaciones en el piso, Kid no había tardado en decidir, porque _no _se lo había pedido, que Law pasaría las vacaciones en su casa. El moreno al principio se había negado, de forma bastante poco convincente en opinión de Kid, y había necesitado un incentivo, pero finalmente allí estaban, en el relativamente desordenado piso recogiendo algunas cosas de Law para su estancia.

-Entiendo lo del cepillo de dientes, -comenzó a decir Kid, leyendo distraídamente los títulos de un montón de libros en el escritorio de Law, -pero sigo sin saber para qué quieres tanta ropa, ni que fueras a ponértela. –Con este último comentario le dedicó una sonrisa muy significativa al moreno. Law siguió eligiendo ropa antes de echarla en su mochila.

-Tengo intención de vestirme en algún momento, Eustass-ya. Lo que me recuerda que te vienes conmigo a pasar la noche vieja –dijo Law distraídamente, examinando un abrigo negro, largo y con unas manchas amarillas estampadas en la parte baja y en la parte superior del brazo izquierdo.

-¿Contigo? ¿A dónde? –Quiso saber Kid, escéptico.

-A una fiesta -fue la vaga respuesta.

-Explícate, Trafalgar –insistió Kid, comenzando a ponerse a la defensiva. Aquello le daba muy mala espina.

-Todos los años celebramos la llegada del año nuevo en mi pueblo natal, Ace, su hermano y toda la panda de tarados que hacen las veces de grupo de amigos.

-No será una de esas cosas aburridas con ropa cara y hortera, restaurantes donde se paga con riñones y después ir a una discoteca o una mierda de esas, ¿no?

Law lo miró, y Kid se sintió un tanto perturbado por esa mirada. Había diversión en esos ojos, sin duda, pero al mismo tiempo era como si lo estuvieran llamando inocente.

-Nada de eso. Por lo general incluyen mucho alcohol, mucha comida, colarse en algún local cerrado y pasar media noche en el calabozo. Además de peleas, siempre hay alguna pelea –explicó Law, con una sonrisa extrañamente cálida en el rostro.

Kid se quedó mirándolo, por un momento esperando que la sonrisa se transformase en una de burla y Law dijera que era una broma, pero, cuando eso no pasó, comenzó a reírse.

-Suena bien –concedió. Desde luego, prometía ser mejor que pasarse la noche bebiendo en casa o vagando por la calle en busca de alguien con quien liarse a hostias.

-Llévate dinero para la fianza.

* * *

-Oh, jodeeeeerrr… -jadeó Ace, apretando con fuerza la cabeza de Marco con ambas manos.

El rubio sonrió contra su erección y volvió a lamerla, despacio, ganándose otro jadeo del moreno y haciendo que este apretase aún más, insistiendo sin palabras en que dejase de jugar. Marco decidió complacerlo y dejar de jugar, comenzando a engullir el miembro de Ace, que lo animaba a seguir entre gemidos y jadeos.

Desde luego, la noche había ido de maravilla. Durante la cena, abundante en comida y bebida como siempre, las cosas habían estado bastante comedidas en consideración a los niños, a quienes habían mandado a la cama poco después de las diez. Entonces las bebidas más fuertes que la cerveza habían hecho su aparición, llenando cada vaso y animando considerablemente el ambiente, que pronto fue invadido por risas, juegos de dudosa legalidad y bromas cada vez más subidas de tono.

Apenas pasada la media noche, alguien había encontrado una caja de petardos y todos, supuestamente adultos responsables, habían salido con ellos al patio, emocionados como niños de cinco años e ignorando el hecho de que no era una gran idea jugar con fuegos artificiales estando borracho.

Marco había aprovechado la distracción para llevarse a Ace a uno de los dormitorios del último piso, que en aquel momento no tenía ninguna habitación ocupada, para pasar a la segunda parte de la celebración, y así fue como terminó de rodillas en el suelo, con Ace vaciándose en su boca con un grito que apenas si logró ahogar con el dorso de una mano, la otra apretando la cabeza de Marco con fuerza contra sí mientras este tragaba.

Marco liberó el ahora flácido miembro de Ace y quitó las manos de las caderas del moreno, que se dejó caer al suelo, deslizándose por la pared, al perder su apoyo.

-Feliz navidad –susurró Marco.

Como respuesta, Ace le apoyó las manos en los hombros y lo besó, más que dispuesto a seguir con las celebraciones, ignorando el abanico de colores que entraba por la ventana acompañado del alboroto de la fiesta.

* * *

El salón estaba en penumbra, iluminado solamente por la luz que salía del televisor, ahora sin volumen, frente al sofá en el que Kid estaba sentado, con un dormido y completamente desnudo Trafalgar Law hecho prácticamente un ovillo a su lado, las piernas encogidas, la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Kid y un brazo apoyado descuidadamente sobre el pecho del pelirrojo.

La noche había transcurrido con relativa calma, el único incidente siendo cuando Law se había puesto a provocarlo mientras preparaban la cena y habían terminado follando contra la puerta de la nevera. Habían cenado tranquilamente, ambos desnudos porque les había dado pereza volver a ponerse la ropa que se habían arrancado, y después se habían sentado a ver la tele, pasando un par de horas criticando la ridícula programación navideña, llegando incluso a ver un fragmento de una película de Papá Noel a la que Law, con sus comentarios prácticamente constantes, había conseguido dar un giro bastante perturbador, hasta el punto de que Kid se alegraba de no haber tenido nunca la ilusión por Papá Noel que compartían casi todos los niños, porque de lo contrario habría corrido el riesgo de tener un trauma de por vida.

"Si lo miras fríamente, Papá Noel es un viejo gordo y barbudo que les pide a los niños pequeños que se sienten en su rodilla y les promete regalos si se han portado bien. Resulta curioso ver cómo los mitos infantiles tienen tantos toques de pederastia, ¿no crees, Eustass-ya?"

Resoplando para ahogar la risa que le había venido al acordarse de ese comentario, Kid alcanzó el mando y apagó la televisión antes de, con cuidado, levantarse y coger a Law en brazos, pasándole un brazo bajo las rodillas y otro por la espalda, tratando de no despertarlo.

Entonces, habiendo dado apenas un par de pasos, se le ocurrió una idea que lo hizo sonreír encantado y, maniobrando para que el moreno no se le cayera, bajó la mano con que lo sostenía de la cintura a su entrada, donde metió dos dedos.

Law apretó los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido, despertando e inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo.

-¿Querías algo, Eustass-ya? –Preguntó, como si aquella posición fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Yo? No sé qué te hace pensar eso –respondió Kid en el mismo tono, moviendo los dedos a la vez que hablaba.

Law se mordió el labio inferior.

-Me lo había parecido, cosas mías, supongo. –Law giró la cabeza y apoyó los labios en el cuello de Kid, mordiéndolo ligeramente.

-La falta de sueño te hace imaginarte cosas –siguió Kid, avanzando con algo más de dificultad que antes e insertando un tercer dedo.

-Será eso –concedió Law, subiendo por su cuello hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de la oreja de Kid, que lamió y mordisqueó con ganas.

Llegaron a la cama y Kid lo tiró, sin demasiado cuidado, sobre el colchón.

-Espero que no tuvieras pensado dormir mucho –le dijo, con una sonrisa tan amplia que parecería imposible en cualquier otra persona.

-Tranquilo, estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco –le aseguró Law, sonriendo también al tiempo en que abría las piernas en un gesto de invitación.

Kid se colocó sobre él en la cama y se besaron.

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Me dejáis un review con vuestra opinión? :3

Y el siguiente… ¡FIN DE AÑO! :D


	16. Chapter 16

_ No sé qué os ha dado, pero de verdad, ¡muchísimas gracias por los reviews! *_* Me encanta ver que un capi tiene tan buena acogida *_*

Al revisar el capítulo lo he modificado y he añadido un par de escenitas, convirtiéndolo en el capítulo más largo de la historia hasta la fecha, con nueve páginas de Word ^-^

Una pequeña nota cultural: no sé cómo será en otros países, pero aquí en España nos comemos una uva por cada campanada del reloj cuando llega la media noche en fin de año, personalmente, yo nunca he pasado de la uva número siete, pero bueno xDD

**Además, **hemos llegado al review número 50, gente :3 **Mel**, lo has dejado tú, pero como es un review anónimo no te lo he podido decir: básicamente, puedes pedirme un one-shot de lo que quieras (la única condición es que sea de One Piece) y yo lo escribiré. No hay prisa, puedes pensártelo todo lo que quieras y, cuando lo tengas, me lo dices por review :3

* * *

**Capítulo 16: La celebración de fin de año**

Vía teléfono móvil, habían acordado encontrarse frente al piso de Law y Ace el día treinta y uno de diciembre a las cuatro de la tarde, y salir desde allí, en un solo coche, hacia el pueblo. Kid y Law habían ido allí en la moto del pelirrojo, ahora encadenada a una farola y con unos cuantos carteles con signos nada agradables y promesas de una terrible muerte a cualquier desgraciado que se atreviera a tocarla.

Unos minutos después llegaron Marco y Ace en el coche del primero, un vehículo relativamente nuevo y en bastante buen estado.

-¿Subís? –Preguntó Ace, inclinándose en el asiento del copiloto para poder verlos sin que Marco lo tapara.

-¿No íbamos en mi coche? –Preguntó Law, algo confuso y con las llaves en la mano.

-No. Tu coche es una cafetera, este tiene hasta frenos que funcionan.

-Mis frenos funcionan –protestó Law, ofendido.

-Sobre todo cuando hay árboles delante.

Eso desencadenó en una discusión acerca de la capacidad de Law para mantener su coche en buen estado, seguida de un intento de este por conducir él, que terminó con Kid perdiendo los nervios y metiéndolo en el asiento trasero a la fuerza y entrando justo después que él. Law decidió desahogarse sentándose de lado en el asiento y poniendo las piernas sobre el regazo de Kid, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Nadie cayó en que eso era una severa infracción de las normas de tráfico.

* * *

Law había conseguido hacerse con el volante cuando estaban llegando al pueblo, puesto que él era el único del grupo que sabía moverse por allí _y_ conducir.

Pronto estuvieron frente a la casa de Ace y Luffy, el lugar de reunión habitual antes de las fiestas, y los recién llegados fueron sometidos a la hospitalidad del lugar. Ace, Law y Marco, en ese orden, se vieron asaltados por un hiperactivo Monkey D. Luffy que los envolvió en un abrazo de oso antes de quedarse mirando a Kid.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Luffy, -habló Law,- te presento a mi novio, Eustass Kid.

-¡¿El novio de Traffy?! –Exclamó Luffy.

Kid ahogó una carcajada.

-¿"Traffy"? –Preguntó, burlón.

Law lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ni una palabra, _Kid._

Los demás comenzaron a llegar y pronto estuvieron casi todos allí reunidos.

-¿Dónde están Robin y Franky? –Preguntó Luffy.

-Franky me ha llamado, al parecer Robin no se encuentra bien y han decidido quedarse en casa –explicó Usopp. –Ha dicho que nos divirtamos y que si no pasa nada interesante estará muy decepcionado.

Luffy se rio, aceptando la explicación.

-¿Cuál es el plan? –Quiso saber Zoro.

-¿Hacemos la fiesta en un supermercado? –Sugirió Sanji, medio en broma y medio en serio.

A Luffy se le iluminó la cara.

-¡NO! –Gritó Nami, fulminando a los dos chicos con la mirada. –Nada de allanamientos. Por un año vamos a evitar cometer delitos.

Ese comentario fue recibido con adoración por parte de Sanji, un puchero de decepción de Luffy, alivio de Usopp y Chopper, muecas entre burlonas y divertidas de Ace, Law y Zoro, y expresiones bastante escépticas de Kid y Marco. Brook, el profesor de música, accedió y aprovechó para pedirle a Nami las bragas, llevándose un puñetazo que lo mandó al suelo como respuesta, para pasmo de Marco y Kid.

Los demás lo ignoraron, siendo como era una situación muy habitual.

-¿Entonces qué? –Preguntó Zoro, ganándose una mirada muy desagradable por el tonito que utilizó.

-Los bares del centro van a estar abiertos toda la noche sin necesidad de pagar entrada, con ofertas de tapas y bebidas.

Con el plan ya establecido, porque nadie, por bestia que fuera, tenía los cojones para discutirle a realmente a Nami, el grupo se puso en marcha hacia el centro, que estaba a tan solo diez minutos andando y ya rebosante de gente, a pesar de que eran poco más de las nueve de la noche.

* * *

La celebración empezó bien y bastante comedida, con todos ellos ocupando una mesa enorme en el primer bar donde encontraron sitio y pidiendo, básicamente, todo el contenido de la carta en cantidades industriales, abalanzándose sobre la comida con tan buenos modales que un tercio de los clientes perdió el apetito y se marchó del bar.

El dueño, aunque también consternado por el espectáculo, se dio cuenta de que aquella mesa sola supondría más ingresos que tener todo el local lleno a rebosar así que decidió tener paciencia. La paciencia le duró, aproximadamente, hasta que unos comensales de una mesa cercana comenzaron a meterse con el pintoresco grupo de neandertales y dos de ellos, el tío de pelo verde y el pelirrojo con los labios pintados, respondieron utilizando la cubertería como arma arrojadiza.

Para ese punto el dueño del bar estaba más que dispuesto a intentar echarlos, pero entonces un hombre sin sentido de conservación le hizo un comentario bastante subido de tono a la única chica del grupo, que respondió con una certera, y aparentemente muy dolorosa, patada a la entrepierna del desafortunado hombre. El dueño decidió que sería más seguro esconderse detrás de la barra y esperar a que se marcharan.

Por lo menos haría caja esa noche.

El chico con el sombrero de paja acababa de pedir a gritos que trajeran más de todo.

* * *

Kid había decidido salir a tomar el aire, dejando a esa panda de imbéciles dando gritos y rompiendo cosas en el último bar al que habían entrado, para desesperación de los camareros. A penas se hubo apoyado contra la pared del local cuando sintió que alguien hacía lo mismo a su lado. No tuvo que girarse para saber de quién se trataba.

-¿Te supera el nivel de estupidez?

-No especialmente, están bastante comedidos en comparación con otros años –respondió Law, sonando bastante divertido. -¿Y a ti, te supera?

-No, pero ese local apesta a vómito.

Era verdad, un imbécil demasiado borracho para andar siquiera había vaciado los contenidos de su estómago en medio del lugar, cosa que Luffy, Usopp, Chopper y Brook habían decidido ignorar. A los demás los habían ido perdiendo a lo largo de la noche, Ace yéndose prácticamente corriendo al ver una tienda de fuegos artificiales abierta, con Marco siguiéndolo, Nami había desaparecido en algún momento tras comentar que se había quedado sin dinero y Zoro t Sanji se habían metido en un bar en el que había un cartel que anunciaba bebidas gratis para quien consiguiera beber X cantidad de una lista en el escaparate.

-¿Crees que el callejón también olerá mal? –Preguntó Law con voz sugerente, instantes antes de que Kid lo notara moverse y lo besara.

No tuvo tiempo de hacer poco más que envolverlo con los brazos y profundizar el beso cuando unas risas los interrumpieron.

Asqueado, del mismo modo en que sabía que Law lo estaba, se separó de él y ambos se giraron al origen de las risas: un grupo de cuatro chicos de unos veinte años se habían acercado a ellos.

-Mirad, pero si es el lacayo de Ace –comentó uno, tratando de sonar casual a la vez que burlón, y los otros tres se rieron.

Kid miró a Law.

-¿Y estos imbéciles?

-Creo que iban a mi clase en el instituto, pero no puedo estar muy seguro, no tengo por costumbre prestar atención a la escoria.

Ignorando los gritos indignados y las amenazas poco originales, Kid siguió.

-Te han llamado "lacayo".

Law se encogió de hombros.

-Por alguna razón en el instituto existía la creencia de que yo me escudaba en Ace.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de vacilar, puto maricón de mierda?! –Gritó el aparente líder del grupo.

-Qué miedo –se burló Kid, silbando para mayor efecto.

-¿Y tú quién eres, eh travesti? ¿Su novio?

-¿_Travesti_? –Cualquier persona habría retrocedido ante el tono de Kid, poco más que un gruñido cargado de amenaza, pero el alcohol y la falsa seguridad de la mayoría numérica hicieron que esos cuatro ignorasen la amenaza.

-Eso, travesti –afirmó otro. –Ningún otro tío iría con los labios pintados.

Kid miró a Law. Law miró a Kid. Ambos asintieron.

-A la mierda lo de evitar líos –declaró Kid, acto seguido avanzó, plantándose en dos zancadas frente a uno de ellos y haciéndole saltar los dientes de un puñetazo.

* * *

Smoker estaba cansado, _muy _cansado. Eran poco más de las once y ya tenían allí detenidos a Zoro y a Sanji, que se habían peleado con unos borrachos en un bar y habían mandado a cuatro al hospital. Aunque no era como si ellos estuvieran mucho más ebrios, claro está.

Suspirando resignado y preguntándose cuándo llegaría el siguiente detenido de aquel grupo, y si sería Luffy por haber asaltado alguna nevera, Nami por carterista o Franky por exhibicionismo, Smoker le dio otro trago a s taza de valeriana, la tercera esa noche, y agradeció una vez más al alma caritativa que les había dejado una enorme caja de la infusión esa mañana junto a puerta. Todos en el cuartel iban ya, al menos, por la segunda taza.

Las puertas se abrieron y llegó uno de los grupos que había salido media hora atrás por un altercado. Ahí venía el siguiente miembro del jodido grupo infernal: Trafalgar Law, con el labio inferior partido y una tétrica sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Sus chicos llevaban también esposado a un alto y fornido pelirrojo, _con los labios pintados_, y con los botones superiores de la camisa arrancados, que sonreía como un maniático y parecía tener a sus hombres tan acojonados como el propio Law.

_Genial, otro loco más._

Smoker se puso en pie.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Le preguntó a Tashigi, que dirigía el grupo.

-Se estaban peleando con otros cuatro jóvenes –respondió la mujer, cuadrándose.

Smoker se encontró deseando que aquel pelirrojo fuese del grupo que se había peleado _contra_ Law, y no _con_ Law. No necesitaba a otro tío aparentemente desquiciado y peligroso en ese grupo. Ya había bastantes.

-¿Y los demás?

-Los hemos mandado al hospital, señor.

El pelirrojo comenzó a reírse, haciendo retroceder a los agentes que en teoría lo custodiaban.

_Cobardes._

-¿Tu amigo? –Le preguntó Smoker a Law, haciendo que su voz sonase totalmente desinteresada.

-Mi novio –corrigió el moreno, sonriendo un tanto siniestramente.

Por supuesto. Si Trafalgar Law se sacaba novio no iba a ser cualquier tío normal e inofensivo, no, tenía que ser alguien al parecer tan peligroso como él. La parte positiva era que entonces el pelirrojo no debía vivir en el pueblo.

-¿Nombre? –Le preguntó de mala gana al pelirrojo, que acababa de conseguir parar de reírse.

-Eustass Kid.

-Pasadlos dentro –ordenó, y tuvo que fulminar con la mirada a más de uno para que obedecieran, pues estaban reaccionando igual que si en vez del pelirrojo ahí estuviera Ace, o Luffy o cualquiera de los ridículamente bestias de ese grupo.

* * *

A media hora de la media noche, otro grupo de policías entró escoltando a gente a la que Smoker habría preferido no ver el pelo, en especial a Monkey D. Luffy, que iba tan campante, como si no estuviera esposado y rodeado de tíos armados.

-¡Hola, Smokey! –Saludó alegremente el chico cuando lo vio.

Smoker lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué coño has hecho ahora, niñato?

-Nada –respondió el chico del sombrero de paja, completamente en serio.

Para Monkey D. Luffy, pegar palizas a gente que creía que se lo merecía no era nada malo, y con el grupo con el que iba Luffy ese día era evidente lo que había pasado: probablemente alguien se había metido con Chopper o con Usopp, y él y Brook habían salido en su defensa, acabando todos metidos en la pelea, y los cuatro detenidos. Supuso que los tres hombres llenos de moretones que también iban detenidos eran parte de los desgraciados que habían cometido el error de meterse con ellos.

-Pasadlos dentro.

-¿Nos vas a dar uvas? –Preguntó Luffy mientras se lo llevaban.

-Y una mierda.

-Oh, vengaaaa, si es fin de añooooo.

-Smoker-san siempre nos ha uvas –añadió Brook.

-¡Que os calléis!

* * *

A quince minutos de las campanadas, llegó el aviso de un fuego en la manzana de al lado de la comisaría, y Smoker mandó a Tashigi con un grupo grande de agentes, temiéndose la identidad del causante.

Portgas D. Ace.

Solo esperaba que el niñato estuviera solo, y no acompañado del resto de la panda. No creía que pudiese soportar los gritos del excéntrico del bañador esa noche.

Resultó que Ace no estaba solo, pero su acompañante no era nadie a quien Smoker conociera: era un hombre alto y musculoso, rubio, de unos treinta años, con barba de tres días y uno de los peinados más ridículos que había visto en su vida. Además de la actitud más calmada que había visto jamás en alguien a quien detenían. Trafalgar Law incluido.

-¿Gasolina, cerillas o petardos? –Preguntó nada más hubieron entrado.

-Petardos –respondió entusiasmado Ace.

Smoker contuvo las ganas de suspirar por enésima vez aquella noche. Claro, petardos, la puta tienda que se había negado a cerrar. Ya encontraría alguna forma de meterles una demanda por irregularidades o algo.

-¿Quién es tu amigo?

-Se llama Marco, es mi novio –dijo Ace, sonriendo ampliamente. Marco también sonrió, sin variar su pose calmada.

-¿Otro? ¿De dónde coño os habéis sacado a tíos lo bastante locos para aguantaros?

Ace se rio.

-¿Law y Kid están aquí?

* * *

Kid había estado realmente tentado de estrangular a Luffy, que no había parado en ningún momento de dar la lata con que quería uvas, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron el tal Smoker y un par de agentes llevando a Ace y a Marco, a los que soltaron las esposas e hicieron entrar en la celda con todos los demás. Antes de cerrar, Smoker tiró un saco dentro, saco que se volcó y del que cayeron algunas bolitas de color verde claro.

-¡Uvas! –gritó Luffy, abalanzándose sobre ellas, y las habría alcanzado de no ser por la patada de Sanji.

-Te esperas, que casi es media noche –dijo el chico rubio.

-Otro fin de año celebrado entre rejas –comentó alegremente Ace, sentándose junto al saco

Todos se movieron, sin decir nadie nada, y se sentaron alrededor de este, colocándolo de tal forma que pudieran coger las uvas sin problemas, e ignorando a los demás presos, todos agolpados en una punta del calabozo, curiosamente la más alejada.

Usopp miró el reloj.

-Un minuto.

Luffy se rio.

-Espero que el año que viene sea tan divertido como este.

E quedaron en silencio un momento y, a través de la radio que había encendida en la comisaría, escucharon cómo comenzaban los cuartos. Cuando llegó la primera campanada, se abalanzaron sobre el saco y comenzaron a intentar comerse una por campanada, un puñado por campanada en el caso de Luffy, solo llegando a dos en el caso de Chopper antes de comenzar a atragantarse, y, cando la última sonó, Kid ignoró los gritos de bienvenida al año nuevo, demasiado ocupado como estaba en agarrar a Law del cuello de la sudadera y besarlo con tanta fuerza como pudo, siendo correspondido inmediatamente.

A lo largo del círculo, Ace estaba también besando a Marco, prácticamente sentado en su regazo, mientras el rubio murmuraba una felicitación de cumpleaños entre beso y beso.

Zoro se había lanzado sobre Sanji, haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo y besándolo con tanta pasión que parecía ir a acostarse con él allí mismo.

-Desde luego, a vosotros os da igual dónde estéis, ¿no?

Allí, en pie frente a las rejas de la celda, estaba Nami, sonriéndoles divertida y con una bolsa de dinero en la mano que no era la misma en la que habían guardado las fianzas hacía unas horas.

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Reviews? ^-^


	17. Chapter 17

¡OS ADORO, OS ADORO, OS ADOROOOOOOOO! . ¡18 REVIEWS ENTRE AMBAS PÁGINAS! ¡SOIS LAS MEJORES! *_*

Y a las que dejáis reviews anónimos que sepáis que, aunque no puedo responderos, me encantan y también os adoro :D

**Mel**, voy a coger la opción del ZoSan para el one-shot, si te parece bien ^^

Estoy tan contenta que he decidido aceptar las no tan sutiles insinuaciones que me han mandado y escribir algo para San Valentin. DOS algos, de hecho, si todo va bien :D

Por cierto, pasaos por la encuenta de mi perfil, que a ambos fics (Vidas y Romance) ya no les quedan tantos capítulos (unos seis por historia) y terminaré de escribirlos pronto, así que quiero saber con qué historia ponerme a continuación.

Jejeje, aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo, es algo corto pero NO podía alargarlo (ya veréis por qué xD). Hay un par de cosas que me parece que han salido un poco forzadas, pero no he podido pulirlas mejor, así que tendrán que servir.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Presentaciones**

De la comisaría no salieron hasta pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, una vez hubieron completado la monstruosa cantidad de papeleo que acompañaba al proceso de sacar a alguien con una fianza. Nada más salir del edificio, Nami tuvo que recurrir al chantaje y las amenazas cuando se cruzaron con un grupo de hombres demasiado borrachos para reconocer una amenaza aunque esta se pusiera a bailarles una jota en bolas, y el grupo decidió por unanimidad seguir de fiesta unas horas más, aproximadamente hasta que los barrenderos llegaron para limpiar el desastre en el que se habían convertido las calles del pueblo y procedieron a espantar a los rezagados a base de escobazos.

Se despidieron unos de otros, algunos demasiado borrachos para caminar solos y siendo ayudados por otros, como era el caso de Sanji sosteniendo el peso de Zoro cuando se marcharon, y los cuatro que vivían en la ciudad decidieron esperar a que se les pasase el efecto del alcohol, y preferentemente también el de la resaca, antes de subirse al coche. Así que Marco se fue con Ace y Luffy a la casa de estos y Kid se encontró acompañando a Law a su casa en una mezcla de curiosidad, fascinación, y cierta aprensión al pensar en _cómo_ podía ser la familia de Trafalgar Law.

Caminaron en silencio hasta adentrarse en la zona rica del pueblo, donde las casas podrían pasar por mansiones en muchos casos y se veían vehículos cada vez más caros, lujosos y, en muchos casos, horteras.

-¿Vives por aquí?

Law hizo un ruido de asentimiento, pero no respondió realmente con palabras.

-¿Qué coño haces con esa cafetera por coche si eres rico?

-"Esa cafetera" me gusta.

Law se detuvo frente a una de las residencias, un enorme edificio que a la luz del amanecer se veía de un espantoso color rosáceo.

-Antes de entrar, debo advertirte de algunas cosas –dijo Law, serio.

-¿Qué cosas?

-En esta casa viven mi hermano adoptivo y toda la gente que ha ido acogiendo durante los años, pero no porque "acoja" gente debes dejarte llevar por la idea de que sea una buena persona. ¿Te suena el nombre de Donquixote Doflamingo?

Kid lo miró, estupefacto. Cualquiera que tuviese la mínima relación con asuntos turbios había escuchado ese nombre.

-Ese es él. Ahora bien, no te dejes llevar por eso tampoco. Doflamingo es un capullo, eso seguro, pero en cierto modo se preocupa por los suyos, siempre y cuando el hacerlo no interfiera con sus planes, y tiene la costumbre de "poner a prueba" a las parejas de sus "hermanos". La última vez que hablamos… Bueno, estabas delante. –Law le lanzó una mirada cargada de significado y Kid comprendió que se refería a aquella llamada telefónica de hacía unas semanas. –A pesar de lo que le dije, me sorprendería que no te hubiera investigado, así que no te sorprendas sepa lo que sepa de ti.

-Oh, genial –dijo Kid con sarcasmo. -¿Algo más que tenga que saber antes de entrar ahí a que me coman vivo?

Law sonrió.

-En esta casa puede pasar cualquier cosa.

* * *

Y cualquier podía pasar, efectivamente.

Cuando entraron, dejaron los zapatos en un armario junto a la puerta, pues Law le explicó que por ahí dentro estaba prohibido caminar con zapatos, y fueron hasta unas dobles puertas que daban a un salón más grande que todo el piso de Law, siendo como era que ser más grande que casa de Kid no era ninguna proeza. En la estancia, repleta de sillones, sofás, divanes y mesas gafas, se encontraban una veintena de adultos, la mayoría de ellos durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre algún mueble, y no todos precisamente de aspecto cómodo, con el suelo y las superficies disponibles regadas de restos de comida, plásticos, latas, botellas vacías, cartas, dados y algún que otro tablero con las piezas esparcidas a su alrededor, algunas habiendo rodado bastante distancia antes de detenerse.

-No te esperábamos, Law –habló una voz desde uno de los rincones de la sala.

Kid se giró hacia allí y vio, sentado en un sofá de aspecto bastante cómodo, a un alto hombre rubio, vestido con un pantalón hawaiano y una camisa del mismo estilo que no pegaban nada en aquella época, gafas de sol _rosas_ a pesar de estar dentro de un edificio y una… cosa… de _plumas rosas_ que parecía ser un abrigo. Aunque también podría haber sido un adorno de San Valentín.

-Si prefieres que conduzca ebrio…

El hombre se rio, con una risa extraña que no parecía demasiado una risa, siendo que sonaba, básicamente, como "fufufu". _¿Qué pasa con los conocidos de Law y sus risas raras? _Claro que Kid tampoco podía hablar demasiado…

-Veo que has traído a tu no novio –observó el rubio, con una sonrisa más amplia de lo que podía llegar a ser la del propio Kid. -¿No nos presentas?

Law hizo un gesto que se parecía sospechosamente a rodar los ojos.

-Kid, este es el desequilibrado de mi hermano adoptivo –el hombre, en vez de ofenderse, se rio, -Donquixote Doflamingo. Doflamingo, este es Kid, mi, ahora sí, novio.

-¿Ahora sí? ¿Y antes qué erais?

Kid y Law se miraron. Law le hizo un gesto con las cejas, indicándole que respondiera él. Kid no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera una buena idea, teniendo en cuenta la respuesta y con quién estaban hablando, pero no iba a dejar que un mero instinto de preservación, y no uno demasiado fuerte, le hiciese parecer un cobarde. Esa palabra con él no se asociaba.

-Quedábamos para follar.

Doflamingo estalló en otro ataque de su extraña risa, uno tan estruendoso que fue prueba del estado en el que los ocupantes de la sala habían perdido el sentido cuando ninguno de ellos despertó.

-Nos vamos a mi cuarto. A menos que la casa se queme no nos molestéis, que estoy frito –dijo Law, comenzando a caminar e indicándole a _Kid que lo siguiera.

-¿Solo a dormir? –Preguntó Doflamingo, aún riéndose un poco.

-Eventualmente –respondió Law, esbozando la sonrisa más retorcida que Kid le había visto hasta el momento.

Dejando atrás las risas del hombre rubio, Kid siguió a Law hasta el vestíbulo, donde subieron las ampliar escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Un giro va la derecha, pasaron un par de puertas bastante separadas entre sí y finalmente llegaron a una con un cartel amarillo en el que, en letras negras, se leía "Trafalgar Law".

Al entrar Kid apenas hizo caso de la decoración, su vista fija en la enorme cama con la colcha blanca a motas negras.

-Nunca creí que diría esto, pero estoy demasiado hecho mierda para follar.

Law se rio.

-Por una vez, yo también.

* * *

Si la casa de Law tenía un fallo era que, para lo enormes que eran las habitaciones, estas no tuvieran un baño privado. Por eso Kid se encontró a las diez de la mañana yendo a la puerta del fondo del pasillo, que Law le había indicado, medio dormido, que era la puerta del baño antes de volver a quedarse frito.

Al salir casi se le fue el corazón por la garganta cuando se encontró a Donquixote Doflamingo apoyado contra la pared del pasillo, obviamente esperándolo.

_Empezamos._

Kid se irguió, tan recto como pudo, tratando de sacar partido a su altura aunque el otro hombre fuese más alto que él.

-Solo te lo diré una vez, chico, –comenzó a hablar Doflamingo, serio y consiguiendo sonar de la forma más intimidante que Kid había escuchado jamás, -si te vas ahora, sin chistar, no te pasará nada, pero si decides quedarte con Law y le haces algo… digamos que desearás morir muchas veces antes de que no encuentren tu cadáver.

El silencio cayó en el pasillo, Kid mirando al hombre a la cara y teniendo la sensación, a pesar de las gafas de sol, de que se estaban mirando directamente a los ojos, ambos serios.

Finalmente, Kid habló:

-No tengo intención de irme, y mucho menos de hacerle daño, así que puedes ahorrarte las amenazas.

Siguieron mirándose por casi un minuto antes de que la sonrisa volviera a extenderse en los labios de Doflamingo y este soltara una suave risa.

-No me esperaba que tuvieras tantos cojones, desde luego no has salido a tu padre.

Kid lo miró, atónito. Law lo había advertido, sí, pero una cosa era saber de él y otra _ese comentario._

-¿De qué conoces tú a mi padre? –Inquirió, sonando más defensivo de lo que le habría gustado.

-Trabajó para mí un par de veces. –Doflamingo se separó de la pared y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo. –Deberías irte a la cama, apenas has dormido un par de horas.

* * *

Portgas D. Ace había estado durmiendo la mar de a gusto cuando una explosión lo despertó. Se incorporó en la cama, sobresaltado, para ver con horror los restos de su puerta desperdigados por el suelo de su habitación entre una nube de polvo, nube que se fue despejando para revelar la silueta de un imponente, sonriente y _jodidamente como una chota_ Monkey D. Garp.

El hecho de que Marco, a su lado, se hubiese despertado y mirase el hueco de la puerta con confusión, un brazo todavía alrededor de la cintura de Ace y tan desnudo como el moreno, hizo que el chico comprendiera de verdad, por primera vez en su vida, la expresión "tierra, trágame".

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Lo que dice Law viene a ser mi visión al menos por el momento, de Doflamingo y sus valores con respecto a los suyos.


	18. Chapter 18

Ya estamos con el capítulo 18, donde finalmente voy a resolver la historia con Kid que hace tiempo que teníamos empezada.

Va quedando menos para el final :D

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Asuntos pendientes**

Cuando, poco después de la hora de comer, Marco subió al coche, no esperaba estar tan agotado. Desde luego, al acceder a venir a esa celebración de fin de año se había esperado acabar bastante cansado, puede que incluso con alguna lesión de una pelea, pero lo que no se había esperado había sido lo sucedido aquella mañana.

Monkey D. Garp era la última persona de quien había oído hablar de la familia y el entorno de Ace, y eso solo cuando su relación con el chico parecía ir ya bien encaminada. A pesar de que Ace era un mentiroso horrible y una persona tremendamente sincera, Marco había tenido dificultades para creer alguna de las historias que le había contado. Hasta esa mañana.

Despertarse cuando el hombre _reventó_ la puerta de la habitación para hacer una entrada con efecto ya había supuesto un buen susto, la forma más brusca en la que Marco había despertado en su vida, y eso incluyendo la vez en que Thatch hizo explotar petardos en su habitación. La reacción de Garp al ver a Marco había sido algo completamente inesperado, pero a la vez no tan sorprendente si tenía en cuenta las historias que había escuchado de él: al verlo, el hombre se había reído, al parecer habiendo escuchado sobre él de un alegre Luffy que después se llevó una buena tunda por parte de su hermano mayor, y entonces había procedido a _atacar alegremente a Marco_, diciendo que tenía que ponerlo a prueba para ver si era digno de su querido nieto. A pesar de su abundante entrenamiento físico y experiencia en peleas, Marco apenas había sobrevivido a ese encuentro, y solo lo había logrado porque Ace y Luffy, una vez hubieron terminado de pelearse, se unieron a la pelea y entre los tres consiguieron tumbar a Garp.

Entonces los miembros de la familia se habían reído y habían procedido a devorar todos los alimentos que había en la casa, entre risas y como si nada raro hubiera pasado. Marco puso en práctica todo lo que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida en el Moby Dick y consiguió comportarse también como si nada, pero eso no iba a quitar el que se sintiera como un cuatro y la espalda le doliera horrores de cuando se había golpeado contra la pared para esquivar un puñetazo de aspecto muy doloroso.

Y por fin volvían a casa, a la mucho más tranquila vida libre de adolescentes tarados (porque los que lo acompañaban en el coche ya no podían considerarse adolescentes), oficiales de policía a punto de perder los nervios y marines excesivamente violentos.

* * *

Ese día Law se dejó a Ace estudiando frenéticamente en el piso, a menos de una semana como estaban de los exámenes, y se fue caminando tranquilamente, ignorando el frío del mes de enero, a casa de Kid.

Estaban a diez de enero, el cumpleaños de su novio, pero ese día Law no iba con intención de celebrar nada, dudaba que Kid hubiera salido de la cama para algo más que meterse un insalubre montón de calorías en el cuerpo o destrozar algo de mobiliario.

Al llegar a la casa no se molestó en llamar a la puerta y abrió con la llave, encontrándose, sin ser ninguna sorpresa, una silla rota en el suelo de la habitación principal. A juzgar por el estado del mueble, Kid había pulverizado la vieja madera bajo el cojín del asiento de un puñetazo.

El pelirrojo no estaba en la habitación, pero a pesar de que estuvieran todas las ventanas cerradas y las luces apagadas, Law estaba seguro de ir a encontrarlo metido bajo las mantas de la cama.

-Lárgate, Trafalgar –gruñó Kid nada más Law hubo entrado en el dormitorio.

Ignorándolo, Law se acercó a él y le quitó las mantas de encima de un tirón revelando, a pesar de la oscuridad, que el hombre estaba hecho un ovillo sobre el colchón en calzoncillos.

-Levántate, nos vamos –le dijo, serio.

-Vete a la mierda –volvió a gruñir Kid, tratando de recuperar las mantas sin moverse demasiado.

Suspirando, Law decidió dejarse de discusiones y recurrir al movimiento potencialmente suicida que tenía en mente: agachándose, llevó las manos al costado descubierto del pelirrojo y comenzó a mover los dedos, haciéndole cosquillas.

La reacción fue inmediata: un puñetazo instintivo que le dio en un brazo y Kid se abalanzó sobre él, tirándolo al suelo y quedando sentado a horcajadas sobre él, sosteniéndole un hombro contra la alfombra con una mano y la otra en posición para atacar.

-¿Qué coño haces? –Exigió saber, sonando al borde de su paciencia.

-Tenemos que irnos, Eustass-ya, o no llegaremos a la visita –respondió Law, asegurándose de sonar tan tranquilo y controlado como le fue posible en aquella situación.

-No pienso ir.

-¿De verdad? –Law levantó una ceja, escéptico. –Si no vas, es algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida. No te tenía por un cobarde.

Por un momento pareció que Kid iba a pegarle un puñetazo, pero finalmente se limitó a decir, sus palabras apenas discernibles por la furia:

-No soy un cobarde.

-¿No? –Ignorando la aprensión que aquella reacción le había causado, Law miró a Kid directamente a los ojos antes de decirle: -Dime que no quieres dejar las cosas claras. Si lo haces, te dejaré en paz.

Por largos minutos, Kid se quedó quieto sobre él, mirándolo con una intensa rabia en sus ojos, antes de, finalmente, ponerse en pie y tenderle la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Eso pensaba –dijo Law cuando estuvo de nuevo de pie. –Vístete, anda.

* * *

Impel Down era la prisión de máxima seguridad que existía, situada a dos horas en coche de la ciudad de Sabaody, se alzaba imponente e intimidante en medio de una larguísima explanada desértica que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, el edificio de seis plantas reteniendo toda clase de criminales, desde ladrones hasta los mayores monstruos que la historia había conocido.

-Por más veces que venga, este sitio me sigue dando escalofríos –comentó Kid al bajarse del coche de Law, aparcado en el inusualmente lleno aparcamiento de la prisión. Mucha gente había querido venir a presenciar lo que iba a suceder ese día, queriendo asegurarse de que de verdad estaba pasando.

-Desde luego, intimida –coincidió Law, cerrando con llave el vehículo y esperando a que Kid comenzara a caminar para seguirlo.

-Te aviso que nos van a hacer pasar unos controles de seguridad de la hostia –advirtió Kid cuando ya estaban cerca de las imponentes puertas del edificio.

Dentro del edificio, después de que Kid se identificara y ambos presentaran algún documento de identidad, efectivamente tuvieron que pasar por una ridícula cantidad de controles de seguridad para comprobar que ninguno iba armado o llevaba algún objeto peligroso encima. Una vez dentro, habiendo pasado la zona donde dejaban acercarse a la mayoría de gente que había asistido ese día a la prisión, llegaron a un frío pasillo de piedra en el que esperaba un hombre alto, delgado y moreno con aspecto de acabar de despertarse.

Kid le había hablado de ese hombre en el coche: Kuzan, también conocido como Aokiji, era el hombre que había detenido al padre de Eustass Kid ocho años atrás.

-Al final has venido –habló el hombre, como si a pesar de lo que quiera que Kid hubiera dicho en ocasiones anteriores se hubiera esperado verlo allí ese día.

Kid hizo un ruido que en él venía a ser un asentimiento a regañadientes.

-¿Quién es tu amigo?

Al ver que Kid no estaba por la labor de responder a la pregunta, Law decidió presentarse él mismo.

-Trafalgar Law, soy el novio de Eustass-ya.

-¿Oh? –El hombre pareció sorprendido, y tras una pequeña pausa comentó: -esta no es una cita muy romántica.

Law sonrió y Kid lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ha sido este capullo el que me ha obligado a venir, lo mínimo que podía hacer era venir él también.

El hombre pareció reírse y los llevó, los tres en silencio, frente a una puerta de máxima seguridad vigilada por dos guardias armados.

-Tenéis veinte minutos –instruyó Kuzan mientras uno de los guardias abría la puerta.

-No estaremos tanto –aseguró Kid.

-Golpeen la puerta cuando terminen –dijo el guardia, apartándose de la entrada.

Kid pasó primero y Law lo siguió, la puerta cerrándose inmediatamente tras ellos.

Una risa bastante molesta comenzó a escucharse en aquella estancia, que parecía ser una sala de interrogatorios en la que, encadenado a una silla en un extremo e iluminado por el único foco de la habitación, estaba un hombre de pelo largo y negro y una amplia sonrisa deformando su extraño rostro.

Caesar Clown había sido detenido ocho años atrás tras descubrirse que el hombre, hasta entonces un científico de renombre, había estado secuestrando niños, logrando de algún modo que las desapariciones parecieran accidentes, y experimentando con ellos, provocándoles enfermedades incurables y testando tratamientos en ellos.

-No me esperaba que vinieras a verme, Kid –canturreó el hombre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Y no he "venido a verte", imbécil, vengo a mandarte a la mierda –espetó Kid.

La sonrisa de Caesar pareció congelarse un momento en su rostro antes de recuperarse de nuevo.

-¿Oh?

Kid hizo un gesto hacia Law.

-Te presento a mi novio, se llama Trafalgar Law, creo que ya sabías de él, y tus amables advertencias de la otra vez se la traen floja.

Caesar miró al moreno, y este le hizo un gesto de saludo burlón con la mano.

-Así que tú eres el novio de Kid… -comentó pensativo, pareciendo ignorar el gesto del joven. Su sonrisa se tornó más torcida de lo que ya había sido, cruel incluso: -¿no te da miedo estar con él? Tiene bastante mal genio, ¿sabes? E incluso aunque no es tan inteligente como su padre podría írsele del todo la cabeza en cualquier momento –habló, fingiendo un tono de preocupación que no lograba utilizar del todo bien.

Law se encogió de hombros.

-Me he criado con Doflamingo, así que me no me preocupa.

La cara del científico fue todo un poema.

-¡¿JOKER?!

Law le dedicó una sonrisa torcida propia.

-Así que estaba en lo cierto,_ él_ es quien te cubría.

Kid sonrió, por primera vez en todo el día, y soltó una carcajada desquiciada.

-Bueno, eso era todo, que te siente bien la horca, _papá –_e, ignorando los gritos de Caesar para que esperaran, Kid dio unos fuertes golpes en la puerta y esta se abrió, permitiéndoles salir de la sala.

* * *

A las doce del medio día de ese diez de enero, Caesar Clown fue ejecutado en la horca frente a una inmensa cantidad de testigos que habían ido a ver con sus propios ojos cómo aquel monstruo que había aterrorizado Sabaody y sus alrededores durante varios años.

Desde un punto alejado del patio, más allá del enorme círculo de gente, el desconocido hijo de Caesar Clown, Eustass Kid, y su novio, Trafalgar Law, contemplaron también la ejecución, el hombre pelirrojo separándose de la pared en cuando la trampilla bajo los pies del científico cayó y este fue colgado.

-Vámonos, quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños –dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

Law lo siguió.

-¿Alguna idea en particular en mente? –Preguntó, dedicándole una sonrisa que pretendía ser tímida.

Kid se rio.

-Puede que se me haya ocurrido algo.

**Continuará**


	19. Chapter 19

Os traigo un capítulo bastante… movidito, esta vez :D

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Lecciones aprendidas**

Si había algo que Trafalgar Law odiase de la universidad más que el verse rodeado de ineptos hipócritas a diario, eso eran los exámenes. No es que Law tuviese nada en contra de la evaluación de los conocimientos, o de pasar horas estudiando para dicha evaluación, pero el hecho de que muchos profesores no supieran cómo poner los exámenes, centrándose demasiado en unos temas u otros o siendo "buenos" y poniendo las preguntas sencillas, hacía que Law considerase la mayoría de los exámenes una pérdida de tiempo.

Que entre sus profesores hubiera especímenes que no sabían ni escribir las palabras correctamente o formular una frase comprensible a la hora de redactar los apuntes no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

A juzgar por lo mucho que Ace, tirado en el suelo del salón, estaba mascullando, su compañero de piso compartía su opinión.

-¿Les dan el puesto a dedo o qué? –Protestó Ace, tachando furiosamente una de las hojas que tenía impresas.

-Teóricamente no, pero viendo algunas cosas a veces lo dudo –respondió Law, tumbado en el sofá.

Un ruido que recordaba a una mini explosión advirtió a Law de que Ace acababa de abrir una de las bolsas de comida nada saludable que habían comprado el día anterior y, sin despegar la mirada de sus propios apuntes, Law estiró la mano hacia él.

* * *

Eustass Kid estaba de muy mal humor. Odiaba los exámenes, los consideraba una mierda impresionante y una pérdida de tiempo mal organizada, una época cargada de trabajo en la que el tiempo no daba para todo, y el hecho de que hiciera una semana que no veía a Law no lo estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo.

-Kid, deja de fruncir el ceño –dijo Killer, sentado a su lado en la biblioteca. –Estás asustando a los críos.

Mirando a su alrededor, Kid comprobó que, a pesar de lo difícil que era encontrar sitio en la biblioteca en esas fechas, los asientos inmediatamente junto al suyo estaban vacíos, y la gente cercana parecía bastante más nerviosa de lo estrictamente necesario en esas circunstancias.

Sonrió ampliamente y se rio cuando, con eso, un chico se levantó, recogió sus cosas a toda prisa y se fue prácticamente corriendo.

-Kid… -bufó Killer con desaprobación. –¿Si tantas ganas tienes de follar por qué no te vas a buscar a tu novio y me dejas en paz? Me estás hartando.

Kid lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ese imbécil lleva días sin pasarse por mi casa y no pienso ir yo a buscarlo.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Killer, extrañado.

-Porque es un capullo y no dejaría de recordármelo en mi vida –gruñó Kid, volviendo al proceso de fulminar a desafortunados desconocidos con la mirada.

* * *

Marco estaba realmente tentado de matar a Thatch. Ese deseo tampoco era algo demasiado fuera de lo común, pero su intensidad había alcanzado nuevos niveles en los últimos días.

-Thatch, por última vez, como no largues _ahora_ voy a meterte el perchero por el culo y te colgaré del tejado del edificio, me importa una mierda si esto es un orfanato lleno de niños, ¿entendido?

Comprendiendo que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso, Thatch se levantó del sillón que había ocupado y comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta, las manos levantadas, en señal de rendición, y salió de allí por patas.

Dejándose caer de espaldas en su sillón, Marco cerró los ojos, para nada de humor para trabajar. Que llevase una semana sin ver a Ace no era razón para que Thatch se pusiera así: el chico estaba ocupado con los exámenes, y punto, no era nada por lo que Thatch tuviese que empezar a bromear con que se había cansado de él y sus achaques de anciano y se había buscado a un atractivo jovencito.

Imbécil.

* * *

Nada más terminar el último examen, Portgas D. Ace salió corriendo de la clase, para pasmo y asombro de sus compañeros de clase, lanzándose como un torpedo contra la puerta del autobús al que había querido subirse y que estaba a punto de irse, negándose a esperar veinte minutos al próximo.

Ignorando la mirada reprobatoria del conductor y a la mujer del carrito que lo miraba horrorizada, Ace sonrió encantadoramente y pagó su billete, yendo a sentarse en un sitio libre al final del vehículo.

Cuando el autobús llegó a su parada volvió a salir disparado, asustando de nuevo a la señora del carrito, y entró al edificio, corriendo y subiendo los escalones de tres en tres.

Portgas D. Ace nunca cogía el autobús, pero ese día tenía demasiada prisa para aguantar el camino de media hora a pie.

Golpeó con fuerza la puerta y, cuando esta se abrió, se lanzó al cuello de Marco, besándolo y empujándolo dentro del piso, cerrando la puerta de una patada tras de sí.

Sorprendido, Marco estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero se recuperó justo a tiempo para envolver a su novio con los brazos y devolverle el beso con tantas ganas como las que Ace estaba poniendo.

-¿Se acabó? –Preguntó Marco al separarse.

-Ni uno más –confirmó Ace, comenzando a abrir a toda prisa los botones de la camisa de Marco. Había cogido mucha práctica en los últimos meses.

-¿Impaciente? –Bromeó Marco, pero al mismo tiempo estaba quitándole a Ace el cinturón, seguido inmediatamente por el pantalón.

En cuanto la camisa de Marco estuvo fuera, la siguió el jersey de Ace y, por último, los pantalones del rubio cayeron al suelo.

-Joder, cómo te he echado de menos –prácticamente gimió Ace cuando volvieron a juntarse, ya completamente desnudos.

-Yo a ti también –dijo Marco, apoyando las manos en los hombros de Ace y haciéndolo bajar al suelo, sentado, para agacharse él también.

Marco estiró el brazo hasta sus pantalones, de donde sacó un característico boto que Ace conocía muy bien. Ace levantó una ceja.

-Llevo una semana tratando de convencerme de que no debía ir a la universidad a asaltarte en un pasillo.

Ace se rio.

-¿Y por eso llevas el lubricante encima?

Marco sonrió.

-No esperaba aguantar tanto.

Mientras Marco abría el bote y bañaba un par de dedos en el lubricante, Ace gateó hacia él y se sentó sobre sus piernas, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo para besarlo mientras su otra mano bajaba, despacio, acariciando la piel del pecho de Marco para detenerse a jugar con uno de sus pezones. Gimiendo contra sus labios, Marco llevó la mano al trasero de Ace y metió uno de los dedos en su entrada, comenzando a moverlo en seguida y tratando de preparar a su pareja lo más rápido posible.

Ace se separó y, tras bajar a besar su cuello, le cogió el bote, vaciándose parte del líquido en una mano y comenzando a cubrir la erección de Marco.

Nada más Marco hubo retirado los dedos Ace se colocó sobre él y, ayudándose de la mano con que aún lo sostenía, se sentó sobre el miembro de Marco, ambos gimiendo por el contacto, y comenzó a moverse casi en seguida.

-Recuérdame… -jadeó Ace, besándolo –que a la próxima –beso –me encierre a estudiar –otro beso –aquí.

-A la próxima te encadeno a la cama –aseguró Marco, volviendo a besarlo.

Ace volvió a reírse.

-¿Y cómo estudiaré?

-Puedo encadenarte de los pies.

Ambos riéndose, siguieron moviéndose el uno contra el otro, besándose y acariciándose con desespero, y pronto llegaron al límite, casi al mismo tiempo, tan atrapados el uno en el otro que ninguno había sido capaz de decir quién se vació primero, si uno arrastró al otro o lo hicieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Los estudiantes salieron del aula donde habían realizado su último examen, hablando animadamente entre ellos de cómo les había ido y de lo que planeaban hacer ahora que habían terminado, algunos queriendo irse de fiesta y otros, simplemente, a dormir.

Un jadeo sorprendido salió de todos los miembros del grupo cuando uno de los que habían salido de la clase, un joven alto y delgado que no era realmente amigo de ninguno de ellos, fue embestido por un fornido pelirrojo que lo empujó contra la pared de tabiques del edificio, comenzando a besarlo con fuerza e ignorando las miradas asombradas, horrorizadas o emocionadas y los cuchicheos que comenzaron a su alrededor.

-Tres semanas, Trafalgar –dijo el pelirrojo al separarse de él. –Tres jodidas semanas.

Trafalgar Law sonrió.

-Podías haber venido a buscarme.

Gruñendo, Eustass Kid se separó de él y lo agarró del brazo, comenzando a avanzar a grandes zancadas y empujando a cualquiera que no se apartase de en medio por sí solo.

-¿Hay algún baño apartado por aquí? –Preguntó, pensando que sería un coñazo tener que esperar hasta llegar a su casa para follarse a Law, que lo miraba con una de sus torcidas sonrisas.

Asintiendo, Law se soltó de su agarre y le indicó que lo siguiera, llevándolo por un pasillo en el que a medida que avanzaban parecía haber menos geste. Al final, entre lo que parecían un par de armarios de la limpieza y algo alejada de la última clase que habían pasado, estaba una puerta señalada con la palabra "aseos".

Entraron e, ignorando la puerta que daba a los de los hombres, Kid empujó a Law al baño de minusválidos, mucho más espacioso, y entró detrás, cerrando la puerta y el pestillo y encendiendo la luz. Dicha luz reveló a un Trafalgar Law que ya se había abierto los pantalones y estaba en proceso de bajárselos.

Ante la mirada de Kid, dijo:

-¿Qué? No eres el único que tiene prisa, Eustass-ya.

Como respuesta, Kid volvió a empujar a Law contra la pared y a besarlo, abriéndose su propio pantalón y escuchando, distraídamente, cómo su compañero se bajaba el suyo. Sin dejar de besarlo, exprimió un poco del lubricante que llevaba en un tubo en el bolsillo sobre sus dedos, lo esparció y llevó la mano alrededor de Law, metiéndole dos dedos y sonriendo cuando este se separó, gimiendo.

-Me has echado de menos, ¿eh? –Comentó, moviendo los dedos y encontrando sin demasiada dificultad su próstata.

-Ah, jodeeer… Sí…

Kid no tardó mucho en sacar los dedos y darle la vuelta a Law, sujetándolo de la cadera.

-Deberíamos empezar a recuperar el tiempo perdido –sugirió, en tono casual, justo antes de entrar en él, empalándose por completo de una sola embestida y arrancándole otro gemido que hizo aumentar su sonrisa. Comenzó a moverse.

Juguetón, llevó una mano a la cara de Law y la colocó, sin hacer presión, sobre su boca.

-Aunque me ponen esos gemidos tuyos, si sigues así alguien va a venir a ver qué pasa –le dijo al oído, lamiéndole la oreja.

Como respuesta, Law le mordió la mano y Kid se rio en voz baja.

Retiró la mano de su boca y comenzó a bajarla por su cuerpo, acariciando su cuello, rozando los endurecidos pezones por encima de la tela de su camisa, pasando por su estómago y finalmente alcanzando la erección de Law, que agarró con fuerza.

Un gemido ahogado le indicó que Law se estaba conteniendo y Kid aceleró la velocidad y fuerza de sus caderas, siguiéndolas con su mano.

Realmente, Law no necesitó mucho más, en un par de embestidas más se corrió, con fuerza, sobre la mano de Kid y la pared de azulejos contra el que estaba apoyado, prácticamente arrastrando al pelirrojo consigo, que apenas pudo contenerse, en su orgasmo.

Si por él fuera, Law se habría dejado caer contra la pared, pero Kid salió de él y, sin soltar sus caderas, le hizo darse la vuelta de nuevo para besarlo con fuerza y, al separarse, le dedicó una amplia y torcida sonrisa.

-De rodillas.

Law lo fulminó con la mirada y fue a cruzarse de brazos, a punto de decir que no le diera órdenes, pero sus palabras se convirtieron en un gemido cuando una mano cogió su sensible miembro.

-¿Tengo que obligarte, Trafalgar? –Preguntó Kid, sin perder la sonrisa, y comenzando a mover la mano.

Law contuvo otro gemido.

-Capullo… -Apartando la mano de Kid de un golpe, se dejó caer al suelo, de rodillas, frente a él. La polla de Kid quedó frente a él y Law, sin esperar a que le dijera nada, lo engulló, moviendo la lengua por su longitud y, en venganza por la orden, también lo recorrió rozándolo con los dientes.

Kid gimió y, llevando una mano al pelo de Law, lo apretó, pegando la cabeza del moreno contra su entrepierna y comenzando a moverse, vaciándose prácticamente en seguida en la boca de Law y sosteniéndose con un brazo contra la pared para no caerse.

Law se separó, aprovechando que la mano en su pelo había perdido toda la fuerza, y, sin levantarse, miró hacia arriba, donde Kid estaba medio encorvado sobre él, la cabeza y un brazo apoyados contra la pared, mirándolo.

Sonriéndole, Law se llevó un dedo a la cara y recogió el rastro de semen que había comenzado a caerle por la mandíbula, llevándoselo a la boca y lamiéndolo sin apartar la mirada de Kid.

-Joder… -murmuró el pelirrojo, que se dejó caer al suelo, junto a Law, y lo volvió a coger del pelo, esta vez para besarlo con mucha más calma que en los besos anteriores.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a desaparecer tres semanas, gilipollas –le dijo en cuanto se separaron.

-Lo mismo podría decirte –respondió Law, inclinándose hacia delante para volver a besarlo. –Creo que a la próxima me quedo en tu casa durante los exámenes.

-¿Aguantarte tres semanas o pasármelas sin sexo? Mira que me lo pones difícil…

Riéndose, Law se levantó con algo de dificultad y fue hacia el rollo de papel de váter.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Kid, sin moverse.

-Habrá que limpiar este desastre, ¿no? –Dijo el moreno, haciendo un gesto hacia la pared donde habían estado apoyados.

Kid se giró hacia ella y se rio al ver que el semen de Law cubría una buena cantidad de los azulejos y había llegado ya al suelo.

-Cierto –coincidió, levantándose. –Y tú y yo no hemos acabado.

-Por supuesto que no, Eustass-ya.

**Continuará**


	20. Chapter 20

Aquí vengo con otro capítulo ligerito de trama, las lectoras de Romance creo que me lo agradeceréis xD

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Un día en el parque**

Si algo hay que decir de las malas épocas es que tarde o temprano pasan, y las cosas comienzan a ir bien de nuevo. Al menos para la mayoría de gente.

Sentado en un banco del parque, Marco le dio un largo trago a su tercer café del día mientras miraba con desgana a sus maduros compañeros, supuestos adultos que se habían apoderado de toda la zona de juego de los niños hacía ya un rato.

Ace había tenido la idea de salir a divertirse para olvidar el estrés de los exámenes, y había invitado a Law y a Kid a que se les unieran. Siendo que Ace estaba en el grupo, la primera y obligatoria parada había sido un bar para desayunar, a pesar de que, según Law, Ace había vaciado media nevera no hacía ni dos horas.

Nada fuera de lo normal.

Entonces Kid había propuesto ir a la bolera, que además tenía una considerable cantidad de máquinas recreativas, para pasar el día. Había sonado como una buena idea. En ese momento al menos.

Al llegar, el local estaba bastante lleno, algo comprensible teniendo en cuenta que apenas hacía una semana que los estudiantes eran libres de nuevo, y decidieron por unanimidad comenzar por las máquinas. Ace y Kid, como un par de críos, se tiraron a por una máquina de simulación de carreras y comenzaron una competición tan salvaje que atrajo hasta público. Al cabo de veinte minutos de gritos, insultos y algún que otro golpe, Law se cansó de mirarlos y se fue a buscar algo con lo que entretenerse, terminando en la máquina que era como una especie de trivial y procediendo a barrer el suelo con cualquier pobre desgraciado que fuera lo bastante suicida como para enfrentarse a él. Marco declinó la oferta de participar, pues el chico parecía un diccionario con patas en ese momento, y se fue a buscar algo de tiros.

Al cabo de una hora, después de que hubieran echado a Kid y a Ace de la máquina cuando comenzaron a utilizar los controles de espadas, y con Law habiendo cambiado los tickets que había conseguido por un enorme oso blanco de peluche al que, por alguna razón, decidió llamar Bepo, después de que Marco cambiase los suyos en la cafetería, que también se podía, por una pizza familiar que Ace comenzó a devorar al instante, fueron a buscar una pista para jugar a los bolos.

No había ninguna libre, así que Kid recurrió al clásico "acojonar a un grupo de críos" para conseguir una y comenzaron a jugar.

No llegaron ni a la tercera ronda antes de que los echaran. Al parecer a los propietarios no les sentó demasiado bien que todos ellos tirasen las bolas con la suficiente fuerza como para abollar el suelo y, en una ocasión, romper accidentalmente el bolo.

Por supuesto, no los echaron por las buenas, y ellos tampoco se fueron por las buenas.

La única razón por la que el par de locos, que se habían hecho sorprendentemente muy buenos amigos, no se liaron a hostias con los guardias de seguridad fue porque Marco le recordó a Law que allí no tenían a nadie para ir a pagarles la fianza, porque sus hermanos se descojonarían y los dejarían allí metidos en par de días solo para divertirse. Así que consiguieron llevarse a sus novios sin que la cosa hubiese pasado de coloridas y pintorescas amenazas de dolor y muerte, Marco prometiéndole a Ace que irían a un buffet libre a comer y Law prometiéndole a Kid… La verdad era que Marco no lo sabía, y dudaba que quisiera saber a lo que el moreno se había referido al decir, con aquella sonrisa tan torcida, que si Kid se comportaba le dejaría volver a usar el agujero del techo.

Después de aquel fiasco fueron al prometido buffet, del que la única razón por la que no los echaron fue que nadie allí tenía los cojones de acercarse a cuatro tíos altos, tres de ellos musculosos y el cuarto con una sonrisa que te hacía preguntarte a cuanta gente había matado. Porque Law, una vez hubo terminado de comer, se pasó el resto del tiempo hasta que Ace acabó dedicándoles su sonrisa más siniestra a los desafortunados clientes.

En menos de diez minutos eran los únicos que quedaban en el lugar.

Había sido al salir del restaurante cuando Ace se había fijado en el parque y había declarado, entusiasmado, que quería ir un rato. Kid se había burlado de él por ser un crío que quería jugar en los columpios, Ace se la había devuelto diciendo que el pelirrojo le tenía envidia porque no sabía columpiarse y, antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, los dos salieron disparaos hacia los columpios, asustando en el proceso a los niños que allí estaban y comenzaron a columpiarse violentamente, para desaprobación de las madres y padres allí presentes, tratando de llegar más alto que el otro.

Suspirando, Law había comenzado a caminar, recogiendo una rama del suelo, sentándose y comenzando a dibujar distraídamente en la tierra. Marco localizó una cafetería, se fue a por un café, aunque ya se había tomado uno al terminar de comer, y se sentó en un banco.

Todo pareció estabilizarse, algunos padres habiéndose llevado a sus hijos por el vocabulario de los dos hombres de los columpios, hasta que una mujer pasó junto a Law y gritó, horrorizada, al darse cuenta de que lo que el alto y delgado joven con ojeras estaba dibujando era un corazón humano.

En menos de un minuto estaban solos en el parque.

En ese momento Kid y Ace se estaban columpiando tan alto que casi daban la vuelta a la barra, y el dibujo de Law había crecido hasta incluir también los pulmones. Marco se terminó en café y tiró el vaso de plástico a la papelera, acercándose a ver dicho dibujo.

Era macabro encontrarse eso en el suelo de un parque, pero desde luego era muy preciso.

-¿Te has puesto a dibujar eso por algo en especial o solo querías acojonarlos? –Preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

Law sonrió.

-Me empezaban a molestar los críos.

Marco se rio, y la sonrisa de Law aumentó.

Un estruendoso golpe seguido de un pequeño temblor de tierra los sobresaltó, haciendo que ambos se pusiesen en pie de un salto y mirasen a su alrededor.

A unos metros de ellos, en la zona de hierba, la vieja estructura metálica de los columpios había cedido y se había venido abajo, llevándose consigo a los dos chicos que se habían estado columpiando en ella.

Corriendo hacia ellos, Marco comprobó con alivio que ninguna barra metálica les había caído encima, y se arrodilló junto a Ace al mismo tiempo en que Law llegaba junto a Kid.

Que los dos estuvieran gimiendo de dolor era una buena señal, al menos estaban conscientes.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó a Ace, ayudando a levantarse. El chico había estado con los brazos entre su cabeza y el suelo, lo que significaba que le había dado tiempo a protegerse la cara.

-Au… -Fue toda la respuesta de Ace, mientras el chico se dejaba caer contra el pecho de Marco.

-¡ME CAGO EN LA HOSTIA! –Gritó Kid, atrayendo la atención de ambos.

El pelirrojo estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con Law agachado entre sus piernas revisándole un brazo.

-Sí, parece que te has torcido la muñeca, Eustass-ya, a ver si esto te enseña a no hacer tanto el gilipollas. –Kid fue a decir algo, pero Law volvió a tocarlo y acabó mordiéndose el labio para no volver a gritar. –Diría que no te la has roto, por suerte.

-¡¿POR SUERTE?!

Law le puso un dedo en los labios, haciéndolo callar.

-Yo no soy el imbécil que se ha puesto a columpiarse en una estructura inestable pensada para soportar el peso de niños, Eustass-ya.

-Deberíamos ir al hospital, ¿no? –Interrumpió Marco antes de que tuvieran ocasión de ponerse a discutir. Ya los había visto discutiendo una vez en año nuevo, mientras Nami arreglaba el papeleo para sacarlos del calabozo, y Smoker había terminado amenazándolos con tirarles un gas somnífero como no se callaran. No tenía ganas de ver una repetición de la escena.

-¿Al hospital? –Preguntó Kid, más calmado.

-Claro, podríais haberos hecho algo que no se ve a simple vista –explicó Law, como si hablase con un niño muy pequeño al que le costaba entender algo.

Kid lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y cómo coño vamos a explicar esto? Porque me niego a decir que me he caído de un columpio.

Law se encogió de hombros.

-Pues no lo digas.

* * *

Caminar durante quince minutos con dos heridos a los que, aunque al parecer no se habían roto o torcido ningún pie o pierna, les dolía todo el cuerpo demostró ser una experiencia similar a la de intentar caminar con un par de borrachos que no eran capaces de mantener el equilibrio: Law y Marco tuvieron que ayudar a Kid y a Ace a caminar, ganándose las miradas desconcertadas o de reproche de casi todos los transeúntes que se cruzaron. El dedo corazón de Law saludó a mucha gente durante esos quince minutos.

Una vez en urgencias, la chica de recepción los miró con reproche, los incluyó en la lista y les dijo que se sentaran. Tuvieron que esperar más de una hora antes de que los llamaran, a ambos a la vez ya que venían del mismo "accidente".

Dentro de la consulta estaba una doctora mayor, _muy _mayor, alta y delgada que tenía un curioso aire a bruja de cuento de hadas.

-¿Se puede saber qué has hecho ahora, niñato? –Preguntó la mujer, para desconcierto de Marco y al parecer de los heridos.

Entonces Law sonrió.

-Yo también me alegro de verla, doctora Kureha. Gracias por el sobresaliente.

La mujer bufó.

-No me hagas la pelota, chaval. Que seas el único alumno con cerebro de esa puñetera clase no significa que no vaya a coserte a golpes.

Para pasmo de sus acompañantes, Trafalgar Law simplemente siguió sonriendo. La mujer se rio y entonces hizo un gesto con una mano hacia la camilla.

-Anda, sentad a esos dos, uno en la camilla y el otro en una silla.

Cuando estuvieron sentados, Ace en la silla y Kid en la camilla, la doctora Kureha preguntó:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Marco vio que Kid iba a hablar, seguramente para dar alguna excusa, pero Law se le adelantó:

-Se han caído de unos columpios.

-¡Serás hijo de puta! –Gritó Kid, que hizo ademán de lanzarse a por él hasta que una mueca de dolor apareció en su cara y se detuvo. –Te he dicho que no quería decirlo.

-Has dicho que _tú_ no querías decirlo, y te he respondido que no lo hicieras. En ningún momento he dicho que _yo _no lo haría.

Kid le lanzó la mirada más asesina que Marco le había visto hasta el momento, y Law respondió con una impresionante sonrisa cabrona de satisfacción.

Debía recordar no presentarle este tío a Thatch.

-¿Queréis dejar de discutir? Arreglad vuestros problemas en la cama –intervino la doctora, arreándole una colleja a Kid, que protestó con sus habituales buenos modales.

Law la miró, confundido.

-¿Cómo sabe que es mi novio?

La mirada que la doctora Kureha le lanzó hizo a Marco creer que se replanteara la existencia de la inteligencia del chico que antes había mencionado.

-Toda la facultad sabe del incidente del último examen, chaval, y dudo que conozcas a muchos pelirrojos violentos, altos y fornidos. Y ahora, quédate quieto mientras veo qué te has hecho por imbécil –le ordenó a Kid.

**Continuará**


	21. Chapter 21

Lamento el retraso, he cogido la gripe y esta es la primera vez desde el sábado que me encuentro lo bastante bien como para plantarme delante del ordenador u.u

El capítulo lo escribí a ratos en el móvil, así que siento que no sea muy bueno o tenga algo raro, la verdad es que no estoy para repasar ahora mismo :/

Y, dicho esto, tenemos review número 100 :D **Tsuki Lamperouge**, ya sabes, puedes pedirme un one-shot de One Piece cuando quieras :D

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Momentos del día a día**

Los dIas de lluvia eran uno de los fenómeenos meteorológicos màs asquerosos que podían aparecer, al menos en lo que a Portgas D. Ace respectaba. No solo salir a la calle era un verdadero incordio ya que, paraguas o no, era raro que no tw mojases ninguna parte del cuerpo, sino que, además, apenas había luz natural, creando un ambiente muy deprimente.

Ace fulminó una vez más la ventana con la mirada, por donde se veía el cielo gris y la lluvia cayendo, y abrazó con más fuerza la almohada, girándose para dar la espalda a la ventana.

-¿Vas a quedarte de morros todo el día?

Ace levantó la cabeza para mirar a Marco, que lo miraba, divertido, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

-¿Y por qué no?

Marco se acercó, inclunándose sobre él pero sin llegar a apoyarse en la cama, y Ace sonrió. Puede que aquel día de lluvia no fuese a estar tan mal, después de todo.

-Si en diez minutos no te has levantado, no te preparo el desayuno.

Marco se fue de la habitación, dejando a un estupefacto Ace parpadeando, desconcertado, en la cama.

Manta y sábana salieron volando al tiempo en que el jóven moreno saltó de la cama, gritando:

-¡No seas cabrón!

Marco se rio, entrando a la cocina, con Ace corriendo detrás de él y tratando de atraparlo.

* * *

Eustass Kid gruñó cuando el edredón le fue arrancado de encima de un tirón y la luz del sol le dio en toda la cara.

-Me cago en la hostia, Trafalgar, devuélveme eso -protestó, sin necesidad de que sus ojos se adaptasen a la luz para saber quién lo había despertado.

-De eso nada, Eustass-ya. Es hora de levantarse.

-Hoy no tengo clase -se defendió Kid, fijándose en que Law ya estaba completamente vestido.

-Cierto, pero te recuerdo que has quedado con Killer-ya para seguir con el trabajo de fin de carrera.

-A eso puedo llegar tarde -dijo Kid, tratando de hacerse de nuevo con su edredón. Law lo dejó caer al suelo.

_Capullo._

-Si tan cansado estás -comenzó a hablar Law, inclinándose sobre él -a lo mejor debería reconsiderar lo de venir entre semana. Después de todo no me gustaría interferir en tus estudios.

Kid agarró a Law de los brazos y lo tiró sobre la cama, girando para colocarse sobre él.

-Ni se te ocurra jugar con eso, imbécil -gruñó.

Law sonrió.

-¿Te levantas Ya?

Kid lo besó con fuerza antes de levantarse a mala gana de la cama.

* * *

Marco se había sorprendido la primera vez que vio comer a Ace. No se había horrorizado, como imaginaba que el chico había temido, pero sí que se había sorprendido bastante ya que, contando a todos sus hermanos del orfanato, los modales de Ace en la mesa eran de los peores que había visto. A Marco le daba igual, pues era consciente de que los suyos propios dejaban bastante que desear.

Además, ver a Ace comer era una gran fuente de entretenimiento. No solo le parecía adorable que el chico, a pesar de llenarse laboca de grandes cantidades de comida a una velocidad prácticsmente inhumana, se asegurase de dejar siempre un poco de todo para que Marco no se quedase sin nada que pudiera querer, sino que observar las reacciones wue provocaba en la gente cada vez que salían a comer por ahí resultaba bastante divertido.

Hacía apenas un par de minutod que una chica con aspecto de ser bastante remilgada había pedido la cuenta a toda prisa y había salido, pràcticamente corriendo, del restaurante. Una madre estaba regañando a su hijo por haber ignorado sus modales y haberse metido un trozo entero de carne en la boca como acababa de hacer Ace, y un grupo de abuelas no dejaban de señalarlos entre cuchicheos.

Marco les sonrió a las mujeres y le ofreció el plato fe arroz tres deliciad a Ace, aseguràndole que él ya no quería más.

* * *

Una de las primeras cosas que Trafalgar Law había aprendido sobre su novio, Eustass Kid, cuando comenzó, propiamente dicho, a salir con él fue que no soportaba a la gente con prejuicios absurdos, y menos aún a aquellos que parecían sentir la necesidad de hacerlos constar.

Por eso cada vez que algún gilipollas o grupo de estos hacía algún comentario al verlos caminar por la calle cogidos de la mano o con un brazo alrededor del otro, Kid tendía a reaccionar haciendo gala de su extenso vocabulario, seguido de una demostración de cuànto le importaba la opinión de los imbéciles en cuestión. Tampoco es como si a Law le molestase encontrarse de espaldas a la pared o apretado contra el pecho de Kid, besàndose apasionadamente con él. De hecho, más de una vez les había dado una bonita visión de su dedo corazón a los desafortunados espectadores y, como respuesta, Kid se había reído contra sus labios.

La mayoría de esos incidentes terminaban ahí, ya que pocos se atrevían a meterse con Kid ya de por sí, y con ambos menos aún ahora que la ropa de invierno ya no ocultaba el hecho de que, además de alto, Law también tenía una musculatura bastante desarrollada.

Aún así, alguna que otra vez habían acabado en la sala de urgencias del hospital, pero nunca como los perdedores

* * *

Hacía meses ya que Ace había decidido que, después de la cama, su sitio preferido del piso de Marco era la alfombra del salón, bastante más cómoda que los algo destartalados sofás, que tenían más de un muelle fuera de lugar.

Eran, además, momentos como aquel los que hacían que su amor por la alfombra aumentase. Habían estado viendo la tele, una película bastante interesante para variar, cuando la narcolepsia de Ace decidió hacer acto de presencia. Al despertar se había encontrado tumbado en la alfombra, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Marco y la mano de este moviéndose distraidamente por su cabello.

-¿Ya estás despirto? -Preguntó Marco, sin retirar la mano.

Ace se estiró.

-Creo que aún no.

* * *

Al ser ya mayo la biblioteca de la universidad comenzaba a llenarse de estudiantes preparándose para los exámenes, y reservarr una de las salas de trabajo se iba volviendo cada vez más difícil, así que Kid y Killer habían decidido pasar sus sesiones de trabajo a casa del pelirrojo.

Hacía meses ya que Killer sabía que la relación de Kid con Trafalgar Law era más seria de lo que sus anteriores relaciones, si es que se las podía llamar así, lo habían sido, pero no había tenido ni idea de cuan seria era hasta que entró en casa de su amigo y vio todas las cosas que antes no habían estado allí: el abrigo colgado junto a la puerta, demasiado pequeño para ser de Kid, los libros de medicina dejados caer en varias superficies, kos zapatos de hombre con tacòn junto al sofá...

Killer no conocía demasiado a Trafalgar Law, pero del par de encuentros que había tenido con este había podido sacar un par de cosas en claro: la primera era que el moreno era muy inteligente, y la segunda era que estaba lo más loco que alguien podía estar sin acabar encerrado. Aquello era bueno, pues un hombre normal saldría corriendo al par de meses de conocer a Kid, y para Killer era evidente que Law le importaba.

Ese día fue testigo de otra prueba de lo cercana que era la relación de aquellos dos cuando, tras escuchar una puerta abrirse, se giró para encontrarse con un desnudo Trafalgar Law en ella, cubierto solo por una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Me has traido el champú? -Le preguntó a Kid.

Kid, sin inmutarse, asintió y señaló la bolsa de la compra que había llevado al ir a recoger a Killer hacía un rato y que ahora estaba en la encimera de la cocina.

-Ahí lo tienes.

Sonriendo, Law fue hacia la bolsa

-Buenos días, Killer-ya .lo saludó como si nada.

Demasiado atónito para hablar, Killer simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Bueno, Kid nunca había entendido demasiado bien el término "vergüenza", era de esperar que su novio tampoco lo hiciera.

* * *

Edward Newgate estalló en carcajadas al ver la expresión de desconcierto del chico sentado frente a él en el comedor. Era comprensible, después de todo acababa de ofrecerle un trabajo para fines de semana y vacaciones, pero aquello no hacía que su expresión fuera menos cómica.

-¿En serio? -Preguntó el chico al cabo de un par de minutos, recomponièndose.

-Pues claro. El orfanato necesita otro monitor y tú ya eres de la familia.

Portgas D. Ace sonrió ampliamente.

-Me encantaría trabajar aquí.

* * *

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Trafalgar Law dejó sus carras sobre el espacio de suelo que estaban utilizando para jugar

-Doble pareja -anunció.

-¡Mierda! -Exclamó Kid, tirando sus cartas sobre las de Law.

Un trío de sietes.

-Creo que has perdido, Eustass-ya.

-Eso ya lo veo.

-Entonces, si no te importa... -dijo Law, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia el pelirrojo.

éste se levantó y se quitó a toda prisa el pantalón, tiràndoselo antes de volver a sentarse. Law paró la prenda al vuelo y la dejó en el montón fe ropa de Kid que tenía a un lado, montón al que ya solo le faltaba los boxers rojos que llevaba el pelirrojo para estar completoAl montón de ropa de Law junto a Kid, además de la ropa interior, le faltaba el pantalón vaquero que llevaba el moreno.

-Te toca repartir -dijo Law.

Kid recogió las cartas y comenzó a barajarlad cuando el móvil de Law, en el suelo junto a la ropa del pelirrojo, empezó a sonar.

Law cogió el aparato, se fijó en que no lo llamaba ninguno de sus contactos, y contestó:

-¿Diga?

-¿Law? Ha habido un problema.

Law se extrañó al reconocer la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Smoker? -Kid dejó de mover las cartas y lo miró -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Monkey D. Luffy está en el hospital.

**Continuará**


	22. Chapter 22

Aquí traigo el capítulo 22, con la resolución del Cliffhanger que os dejé la semana pasada :D Lo subo ahora porque mañana por la tarde tengo dentista y no sé cuánto tardaré, así que lo dejo ya actualizado.

Este es el penúltimo capítulo, definitivo. Ya solo nos queda uno, la semana que viene acabamos. (En Fallas, además xD Era cuando quería terminar).

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Nico Robin**

Todo parecía haberse ido a la mierda en cuestión de segundos. Aunque, dadas las circunstancias, Kid no iba a quejarse.

Todavía hablando por teléfono, Law se había puesto en pie y había alargado el brazo libre para coger su ropa, comenzando a maniobrar con el móvil, sin llegar a soltarlo del todo en ningún momento, para vestirse. Entendiendo que algo iba mal, Kid había hecho lo mismo y cuando el moreno señaló la puerta de la casa, había cogido las llaves y ambos habían salido. Mientras Kid cerraba la puerta Law había terminado la llamada y se dirigieron a la moto.

-Vamos a casa de Marco. Luffy está en el hospital.

Esas palabras hicieron que cualquier protesta que Kid hubiera podido hacer muriera de inmediato. No preguntó nada, sabiendo que se enteraría igualmente cuando Law se lo explicase a Ace, y en vez de eso se dedicó a ir tan deprisa como podía y a saltarse tantas normas de tráfico como fuera necesario para llegar en tiempo récord a casa de Marco.

Aún así, se preguntaba por qué Smoker había llamado a Law en vez de ponerse directamente en contacto con Ace.

Lo entendió en cuanto su novio le dio la noticia al chico.

Tuvieron que lanzarse los tres sobre el joven con pecas para que este no saliera corriendo, hecho una fiera, por la puerta, y no se calmó ni un poco hasta que Law, dándole un puñetazo, gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones:

-¡Se va a poner bien!

Con eso Ace pareció salir un poco del estado alterado en el que estaba y dejó de pelear para soltarse.

-Vayamos al coche, nos lo explicas con calma por el camino –sugirió Marco, que fue el único que no soltó a Ace, pero sí aflojó la presa.

Se decidió, sin hablarlo siquiera, que fuera Kid el que condujera, con Marco sentado en el asiento trasero justo a Ace y Law, desde el asiento del copiloto, dando las explicaciones.

En cuanto el motor arrancó, Law comenzó a contar lo que sabía.

-Smoker no me ha dado muchos detalles, pero la cosa va así: ¿te acuerdas de Crocodile, el tío que dirige una mafia rival a la de mi hermano?

Ace asintió e, ignorando la mirada atónita de Marco que Kid vio por el retrovisor, Law siguió explicando:

-Pues al parecer ese tío, que se dedica entre otras cosas a la venta de antigüedades robadas, tiene alguna clase de pasado con Robin, y lleva meses amenazándola para que lo ayude a localizar objetos de valor que pueda robar y vender. Franky notó que algo no iba bien con ella, se lo contó a Luffy y a los demás, investigaron un poco y descubrieron lo de Crocodile. Siendo la panda de imbéciles que son, en vez de contactar con las autoridades, anoche siguieron a Robin y se colaron en el edificio que Crocodile estaba utilizando como base; se liaron a hostias con los guardias para pasar, hubo algunos tiros y ahora están todos en el hospital con heridas de diversa gravedad. Nadie ha muerto, antes de que lo preguntes. Crocodile y los suyos están detenidos.

-¿Y Luffy…? –Comenzó Ace, pero se cortó a mitad.

-Un tiro en el estómago. –Kid vio por el retrovisor cómo Ace palidecía y Marco lo abrazaba con más fuerza. Aceleró, pasándose aún más del límite de velocidad. –Su vida no corre peligro, ya te lo he dicho, aunque creo que va a estar con dieta blanda por varios meses.

Ace sonrió débilmente con eso.

-Tiene que estar volviéndolos a todos locos.

Law también sonrió, por primera vez desde que había recibido la llamada.

-Smoker estaba a punto de explotar.

* * *

Nada más dejar tirado el coche en la puerta del hospital, sin molestarse en aparcar ni nada, los ocupantes de este salieron a toda prisa y entraron en el edificio, asustando a la chica de recepción que, cuando Ace se fue cara a ella preguntando atropelladamente por su hermano, señaló la sala de urgencias con una mano temblorosa.

Allí, repartidos entre un montón de camillas y rodeados de médicos y enfermeras, había un montón de gente, entre los que reconocieron a varios de los amigos de Luffy.

Nami era la que estaba más cerca de la entrada, con una escayola que le cubría una pierna hasta la rodilla, y se dirigieron hacia ella.

-¡Nami! ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó Ace, acelerado. -¿Estáis todos bien? ¿Y Luffy?

Esbozando una sonrisa, Nami levantó ambas manos para indicarle que se calmara.

-No se va a morir nadie, tranquilo, aunque no sé si estamos todos bien. Luffy está por ahí, tercera puerta a la derecha –dijo, señalando uno de los pasillos.

Ace salió prácticamente corriendo hacia allí y los demás se quedaron donde estaban, decidiendo darle un poco de intimidad con su hermano.

-¿Cómo están los demás? –Preguntó Law.

Nami suspiró.

-Zoro está en quirófano. Ha recibido un corte en el ojo izquierdo y están tratando de salvárselo. Él es el más grave. Por lo demás a Luffy, como supongo que os habrá dicho Smoker, le han disparado en el estómago, pero la bala ha salido sin problemas y se recuperará, aunque le quedará una cicatriz. Sanji, que ha ignorado a todos los médicos y está esperando a la salida del quirófano, tiene dos costillas rotas. A Usopp lo han rozado un par de balas, aunque ninguna ha llegado a atravesarlo, y además está lleno de magulladuras, por lo que lo han cubierto de vendas y lo han mandado a descansar a una habitación. –Volvió a señalar el pasillo por donde se había ido Ace–. Brook tiene un brazo roto, así que no podrá tocar en una buena temporada y está un poco de bajón por eso –siguió, señalando ahora una camilla más alejada, donde podían ver a una persona tapada hasta la cabeza con una sábana a la que solo se le veía parte del afro–. Chopper por suerte no se ha hecho nada, pero su abuela acaba de llevárselo para echarle la bronca y no estoy muy segura de si seguirá ileso –sonrió Nami. Entonces miró a una esquina de la sala, donde una enfermera estaba curándole unos golpes en el pecho a Franky. Robin, sentada en una silla alejada de él, apretaba las manos en su regazo mirando al suelo–. Franky se ha llevado algunos golpes, pero nada serio, que no sé cómo, con la de hostias que ha repartido; y Robin está bien, al menos físicamente, aunque se ha sentado ahí en cuanto hemos llegado y no ha querido hablar con nadie. Y yo, como podéis ver, me he roto una pierna.

Se hizo el silencio por un momento mientras los recién llegados asumían la cantidad de heridas que se habían llevado en ese grupo y, a juzgar por su gravedad, lo cerca que algunas habían estado de convertirse en golpes mortales.

-Estáis todos locos –habló Kid, al final, expresando lo que los otros también pensaban.

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy estaba enfadado.

Oh, desde luego, estaba encantado con haber podido ayudar a Robin y haberle pegado una paliza al capullo ese de Crocodile, que no sabía cómo se había atrevido siquiera a intentar aprovecharse de su amiga, pero ahora que todo había acabado estaba enfadado. Enfadado y deprimido.

La puerta se abrió de repente y por ella entró alguien a quien apenas tuvo tiempo de identificar como su hermano Ace antes de que este se abalanzara sobre él y le diera un abrazo de oso. Luffy se lo devolvió, asegurándole que se encontraba bien, y entonces Ace se separó de él y le dio una colleja tan fuerte que lo tiró de espaldas sobre el colchón.

-¡IMBÉCIL! –Le gritó. -¡Podían haberte matado!

-¡Pero no lo han hecho! –Gritó también Luffy, sentándose de nuevo y llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Eso había dolido.

-¡Te han disparado en el estómago, subnormal! –Siguió Ace, enfadadísimo.

-¡Ya lo sé, y bastante que me arrepiento!

Eso calló por completo a Ace e hizo que lo mirase, estupefacto.

-¿En serio?

-¡Pues claro! ¡Tenía que haberme apartado y que me dieran en un brazo o algo!

-¡¿Pero a qué coño viene eso?!

-¡NO VOY A PODER COMER CARNE EN TRES MESES! –Gritó Luffy, desesperado.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación.

Entonces Ace comenzó a descojonarse.

-¡No te rías, no tiene gracia! ¡ES UNA CRUELDAD!

* * *

Sanji se contuvo para no darle una patada al médico, aunque sabía que la razón principal por la que no lo hizo era que apenas podía moverse.

El hombre siguió hablando, pero él no lo escuchaba.

Zoro había perdido el ojo, no habían podido salvárselo.

Iba a matarlo. O puede que lo abrazase primero, o que le echase la bronca de su vida por ser un suicida gilipollas, o que le pegase a él la patada que no había podido darle al médico, o…

_Joder, joder, joder… Me cago en la hostia._

Necesitaba un cigarro, y en el hospital estaba prohibido fumar.

Sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro. Era el médico.

-Vamos a llevarlo a la habitación. Ahora está inconsciente, pero puedes acompañarlo si quieres: la anestesia se le pasará en seguida –le dijo el hombre con voz comprensiva.

Sanji asintió, agradecido, sin sorprenderle que le hombre hubiese adivinado qué clase de relación tenía con Zoro. Debía estar rezumando preocupación y rabia por los poros.

Unos enfermeros salieron empujando la camilla, y Sanji los siguió, en silencio, rumbo al mismo pasillo junto a la sala de urgencias donde sabía que estaba Luffy.

No pensaba salir de esa habitación hasta que el imbécil del pelo césped pudiera hacer piruetas en zapatos de tacón.

Y entonces le metería los tacones en el culo, por gilipollas.

Seguía necesitando un cigarro.

* * *

Nico Robin estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de urgencias, apartada de todos los demás. El médico la había dejado sola hacía un rato, satisfecho al comprobar que no se había hecho nada.

No, Robin no se había llevado ninguna herida durante la refriega, pero no le había hecho falta. Ya se sentía bastante mal tal como estaba.

Todos sus amigos habían salido mal parados, algunos de forma grave, por tratar de ayudarla a salir de un lío en el que se había metido ella solita hacía ya muchos años.

Cuando tenía dieciocho años, siendo la niña prodigio que era, Robin ya había terminado sus estudios, y se sentía lista para comerse el mundo. Su pasión era la arqueología, y soñaba con poder ver y estudiar tantas reliquias como pudiera y para ello el trabajo en un museo que había conseguido al terminar la carrera le sabía a poco. Por eso, cuando se acercaron un día a ella y le ofrecieron la posibilidad de trabajar con raros y valiosísimos tesoros no se lo pensó dos veces. Le daba igual que el trabajo se lo ofreciera una organización con una reputación tan turbia como era la de Crocodile, siempre y cuando ella pudiese ver y estudiar los tesoros a los que tendría acceso.

Todo fue bien durante un par de años: le traían un objeto y Robin lo estudiaba, datándolo y certificando su autenticidad. Después, aunque le parecía en realidad algo imposible, le ponía un precio de venta, tal como le pedían que hiciera, y devolvía el objeto a Crocodile, que lo vendía y le daba un pequeño porcentaje de los beneficios que era siempre mucho dinero. Pero un día le llegó un objeto que había sido robado unas semanas atrás de una colección privada, robo en el que habían muerto asesinados todos los ocupantes de la casa donde dicho objeto había estado, y Robin comenzó a asustarse.

Le costó más de un año, pero logró desvincularse de aquella gente, dejó la ciudad, y se buscó un trabajo discreto como profesora de historia en el instituto de un pueblo alejado.

Creía haberlos dejado atrás, pero cosa de un mes antes de navidad los hombres de Crocodile dieron con ella, y para entonces Robin ya no era una mujer sola en el mundo que podía volver a desaparecer sin más, sino que era una persona con una vida y seres queridos que podían utilizar contra ella. Y eso habían hecho. Durante meses, Robin se había visto obligada a volver a ayudarles, bajo la amenaza de que si no lo hacía matarían a alguno de su amigos o a su novio.

Entonces Franky se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien y a partir de ahí las cosas se habían desmadrado. Nadie había muerto, era cierto, pero en más de una ocasión habían estado a punto de matar a alguien la noche anterior, y eso Robin no podía olvidarlo.

Era culpa suya. Era culpa suya que Franky estuviese en esa camilla, recibiendo puntos para varias de las heridas que tenía; era culpa suya que Nami fuese a llevar esa escayola durante los próximos meses y a necesitar muletas para caminar; era culpa suya que el inocente Chopper hubiese tenido que presenciar un horror de sangre y gritos que lo había dejado llorando desconsolado; era culpa suya que Usopp estuviese en una cama sin poder moverse porque le dolía todo el cuerpo; era culpa suya que Brook no fuese a poder tocar su adorada música durante meses; era culpa suya que Sanji tuviera varias costillas rotas y apenas se pudiera mover; era culpa suya que Luffy tuviera un agujero en el estómago; y era culpa suya que Zoro fuese a perder el ojo izquierdo.

-¿Vas a seguir compadeciéndote de ti misma mucho tiempo?

Robin levantó la cabeza ante aquella voz desconocida y se encontró con un hombre alto y pelirrojo parado delante de su silla. No lo conocía en persona, pero le habían hablado de él. Eustass Kid, el novio de Law. Sabía _quién_ era, lo había investigado, una costumbre que había adquirido poco después de empezar a trabajar con Crocodile.

-No me estoy compadeciendo.

El pelirrojo soltó un resoplido.

-No, claro que no: no estás aquí sentada pensando en cómo es culpa tuya que tus amigos decidieran _por voluntad propia_ ir a ayudarte cuando estabas en seria necesidad de ayuda, tampoco estás culpándote por el resultado a pesar de la inmensa suerte que habéis tenido de salir todos vivos de ese lío. Y, por supuesto, no estás a punto de tomar una decisión completamente estúpida que solo os hará daño porque creas erróneamente que es lo mejor para todos.

Robin lo miró, incapaz de formular una frase coherente. Había estado pensando en eso, sí, y ya en la ambulancia se había comenzado a plantear la posibilidad de que todos estarían mejor sin ella. _Habrían estado_ mejor sin ella.

-Todos tenemos pasado, y alejarnos de la gente que se preocupa por nosotros cuando este vuelve a escupirnos en la cara no es la mejor solución. Ni siquiera es la solución más fácil, por mucho que lo parezca.

Y, sin esperar a que ella reaccionara, Eustass Kid se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando hasta donde Law lo esperaba, en la entrada del pasillo de las habitaciones.

**Continuará**

* * *

Con este capítulo pretendía darles un poco más de tiempo a otros personajes además de nuestras parejas, y otra cosa más: ¿Os habéis fijado en que en la mayoría de fanfics justo al final siempre pasa algo que casi separa a la pareja (o una de las parejas) principales, con mucho angst y todo el rollo? Hay algunos fanfics en los que queda bien, pero en una gran cantidad de casos, al leerlo, sientes que sobra y que el autor lo ha metido por poner algo de "emoción" antes del final (no sé la cantidad de fics de romance que he leído en los que en el penúltimo capítulo uno de la pareja está a punto de morir y NO PEGA en esa historia). Pues yo, parta llevar la contra, me he dejado la historia de los personajes secundarios la última.

Y lo de Robin, además, estaba avisado desde hace tiempo: si recordáis, Robin no fue a la fiesta de fin de año porque "no se encontraba bien", y Franky se quedó con ella porque estaba preocupado :D

No sé si se acaba de entender lo que, a nivel de trama, quería transmitir con este capítulo :/

Nos vemos la semana que viene con el último capítulo ^^


	23. Chapter 23

Últimamente estoy de bajón, nada nuevo realmente, así que he decidido actualizar antes de hora porque los reviews son una de las pocas cosas que me animan :D

Ya estamos en el último capítulo, casi no puedo creérmelo.

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Unos cuantos toques finales**

Ace gimió, clavando con más fuerza los brazos en la alfombra para no caerse de puro placer, sin dejar en ningún momento de moverse, siguiendo a Marco en cada embestida, manteniendo el ritmo que este, arrodillado tres él y con las manos en sus caderas, marcaba.

-Oh, jodeeeer… -gimió Ace, cerrando los ojos con fuerza por un momento cuando el rubio aceleró el paso.

-¿Ya no puedes más? –Preguntó la voz de Marco muy cerca de su oído, un evidente toque de burla mezclado en su ronco tono de placer.

-Y una mierda que no –gruñó Ace, haciendo fuerza con uno de sus brazos para sostener su peso sobre él y levantando el otro, girándose como pudo en aquella posición y, llevando la mano al rostro de Marco, atrayendo al hombre para besarlo con fuerza sin que ninguno de los dos dejase por eso de moverse en ningún momento.

Marco gimió contra sus labios y, sonriendo con satisfacción, Ace se separó, volviendo a apoyarse sobre ambos brazos en la alfombra y gimiendo con más fuerza cuando Marco, con eso, pareció aún más motivado para moverse con fuerza dentro de él.

Una mano envolvió su abandonada polla y comenzó a moverse sobre ella, acercando al joven al orgasmo y haciendo que, cuando Marco se vino dentro de él con un ronco gemido ahogado contra la piel del cuello de Ace, el chico lo siguiera y se derramara con fuerza sobre la alfombra.

Marco salió de él con cuidado y ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cómoda superficie, respirando pesadamente y apoyados el uno contra el otro. Ace se colocó con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Marco y este lo rodeó con un brazo.

-Creo que vas a tener que lavarla después de esto –dijo Ace, refiriéndose a la alfombra.

Marco se rio.

-Bueno, ya iba siendo hora de quitarla de todas formas. Hace demasiado calor.

-¿Vas a dejarme sin alfombra? –Preguntó, en un tono indignado, Ace.

Marco comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, riéndose.

-Estoy seguro de que se me ocurrirá alguna forma de compensarte por ello.

-Más te vale –dijo Ace, tratando de fingir sin éxito que estaba molesto.

El moreno comenzó a dibujar distraídamente patrones en el pecho de Marco. Por alguna razón siempre acababa delineando llamas.

-Ven a vivir conmigo.

Ace se incorporó tan deprisa que casi le dio un tirón en la espalda. Lo miró, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Marco lo miraba, serio, desde su posición aún tumbada en la alfombra.

-¿Qué?

-Vive conmigo –repitió Marco.

Ace se quedó callado un momento.

-¿En serio?

Marco levantó una ceja.

-Acabo de pedírtelo, ¿no?

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Ace se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo con ganas.

-Pues claro –dijo al separarse.

* * *

Ace entró en el que pronto dejaría de ser su piso y se encontró a Law sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro, como era bastante habitual en él.

-Me mudo –anunció, alegre.

Law levantó la mirada del libro.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hoy.

Law se quedó mirándolo, impasible, por largos segundos.

-Gracias por avisar con tanta antelación –dijo su amigo, el sarcasmo evidente en su voz.

-Es que acabo de decidirlo –se defendió Ace.

-Mañana hay que pagar el siguiente alquiler.

-Ya lo sé. Puedo pagarlo igualmente, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Al abuelo le dará igual –sugirió, algo dudoso. No había pensado en que dejaba tirado a Law con el piso cuando había accedido a irse a vivir con Marco.

Law se quedó en silencio un momento antes de, lentamente, comenzar a esbozar una sonrisa ladeada que Ace conocía muy bien.

-No será necesario.

Ace contuvo las ganas de dar un paso atrás.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sin dejar de sonreír, Law cerró el libro sin molestarse en marcar la página y se puso en pie.

-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, te lo aseguro.

-… Espero que no te mate –dijo Ace, aventurándose a hacer una suposición.

Law se rio.

-Por eso tampoco tienes que preocuparte, tranquilo. Anda, ve a hacer la maleta.

Sonriendo de nuevo, Ace se fue a la que iba a dejar de ser su habitación.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo, sabiendo que se lo oiría perfectamente desde cualquier punto del piso–. Voy a echar de menos vivir contigo, aunque seas un desastre que se deja los libros y la ropa tirados por todas partes.

-Tú tampoco eres el epítome de la limpieza, precisamente –escuchó la respuesta de Law–. Creo que me acostumbraré a no tener envoltorios de comida hasta en el cajón de los calzoncillos, pero por lo demás puede que hasta te eche de menos.

Ace se rio y escuchó cómo desde algún otro punto de la casa Law se reía también.

* * *

Eustass Kid había estado en el agradable proceso de planear la lenta y terriblemente dolorosa muerte del imbécil de uno de sus profesores, tirado inelegantemente en el sofá, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Se sentó, comenzando a sonreír ampliamente, sabiendo que Law era el único que tenía llave de su casa y que sería la forma perfecta de deshacerse del mal humor que sentía. Lo vio entrar, empujando la puerta con un pie y pasando cargado con una caja de aspecto pesado.

-¿Más libros? –Preguntó Kid. Desde hacía varios meses, su casa se había ido llenando de forma sistemática de toda clase de libros traídos por el moreno, además de la ropa que el otro tenía allí. Lo de la caja era nuevo, sin embargo, lo normal era que se los estuviera leyendo cuando venía y se los dejara, pero bueno.

-En esta caja al menos, sí –respondió Law, dejándola en el suelo pegada a la pared–. Tengo más en el coche, ¿me ayudas a entrarlas?

Kid lo miró, desconcertado.

-¿Más? ¿Y qué haces tú con cajas en el coche?

Law le dedicó una mirada que expresaba muy claramente lo que opinaba de la inteligencia de Kid en ese momento.

-¿No es obvio? Me mudo.

-Que te… ¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritó Kid, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

-Que me mudo, Eustass-ya: me traslado, me cambio de casa, me vengo a vivir aquí… ¿necesitas más sinónimos?

-¡¿Y a santo de qué coño has decidido eso?! –Siguió gritándole, avanzando hacia él.

Law ni se inmutó.

-Ace se va a vivir con Marco y he pensado que, dado que paso aquí más tiempo que en mi propia casa, sería estúpido seguir gastando el dinero del alquiler cuando esta casa tiene espacio más que suficiente para ambos.

-¡¿Y no se te ha ocurrido _hablarlo conmigo_ antes de presentarte aquí con todas tus cosas?!

-No creí que hubiese ningún inconveniente, la verdad.

Kid fue a gritarle algo más, pero se quedó callado. Lo cierto era que no tenía nada en contra de que Law se viniese a vivir con él, de hecho le parecía una gran idea que lo hiciera.

Sonrió.

-Vas a tener que pagar alquiler.

Law levantó una ceja.

-¿Esta casa no estaba ya pagada?

-Sí, _por mí_, así que me tienes que pagar alquiler.

Law sonrió también.

-Bueno, Eustass-ya, estoy seguro de que llegaremos a un acuerdo satisfactorio para ambos. Pero antes, ¿me ayudas a entrar mis cosas? No me fio mucho de los vecinos.

Kid se rio.

-Ni en este barrio robarían en esa cafetera que tienes por coche.

Law le dirigió una mirada indignada.

-Esa "cafetera" es un vehículo perfectamente funcional, muchas gracias.

* * *

Law dejó la última maleta junto al pequeño montón de cajas, bolsas y maletas que habían hecho en una esquina de la habitación principal, apartado de donde pudiera molestar al paso.

Después de todo, ahora no iban a colocar nada.

Sonrió al escuchar a Kid, tras cerrar la puerta de la calle, acercarse a él por detrás, y no se sorprendió cuando, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camiseta, lo giró y le dio un demandante beso en los labios al que Law correspondió de inmediato.

Separándose de él, Kid le dedicó aquella enorme sonrisa que incomodaba a tanta gente, pero que a él le mandaba un escalofrío placentero por todo el cuerpo cada vez que la veía.

-No tienes ni la más remota idea de en lo que te estás metiendo –dijo Kid, y Law sonrió, reconociendo al instante aquella frase.

-¿Ah, no? –Preguntó, su tono mezcla de sugerente y desafiante.

-Vas a arrepentirte –siguió Kid, sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa juguetona, una de sus manos bajando a apretar el trasero de Law.

Este se mordió el labio para no gemir.

-Lo dudo –dijo, manteniendo a duras penas la calma.

Soltándolo, Kid avanzó hacia la cajonera junto a la entrada y abrió el cajón más alto de todos.

-No quiero oírte ni una palabra, a menos que sea para suplicarme que pare. Gritar puedes hacerlo tanto como quieras. Desnúdate.

Sonriendo, Law comenzó a hacer lo que le había dicho, y para cuando Kid se giró, con un objeto muy familiar sujeto entre las manos, Law ya estaba completamente desnudo en medio de la sala, justo bajo el punto del techo que Kid necesitaba.

Kid se acercó a él y lo cogió de una muñeca, cerrando uno de los extremos de las esposas de cuero alrededor de esta, y Law no opuso resistencia cuando le levantó el brazo, pasando la cadena por el agujero en la viga del techo antes de hacerle levantar el otro brazo y esposarle esa muñeca también.

-A ver si por una puta vez te estás quieto –murmuró Kid contra su oreja, lamiéndola inmediatamente a continuación. Law jadeó.

Una de las manos del pelirrojo lo rodeó y se posó en su cuello, comenzando a bajar despacio por él, pasando a su pecho y rozando uno de sus pezones, apretándolo entre dos de sus dedos antes de pasar al otro. Gimiendo, Law se movió hacia atrás, pegando su cuerpo desnudo al todavía vestido de Kid. Al ponerse de puntillas hizo que su trasero entrase en contacto con el miembro erecto y atrapado por el pantalón del pelirrojo.

Kid gimió.

-Estate quieto, joder –dijo, haciendo que Law sonriera de nuevo. Aquello no estaba en las órdenes originales. Kid bajó la mano hasta la erección de Law y la rodeó con fuerza.

Esta vez fue el moreno el que gimió.

Girando la cabeza, Law le sonrió con picardía y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Kid lo besó.

Soltándolo un momento, Kid se apartó y Law escuchó tres cosas: la cremallera de su pantalón abriéndose, tela moviéndose a toda prisa y el ruido de algo cayendo al suelo y rodando por él. Entonces Kid volvió a estar prácticamente pegado a su espalda, una mano de nuevo acariciando su erección y, sin previo aviso, un dedo cubierto de lubricante se metió en su entrada.

-Te he dicho que podías gritar, no gemir como una nenaza –volvió a murmurar Kid contra su oído, acelerando el movimiento de la mano en su polla y haciendo que un segundo dedo se uniera al primero en la exploración de su interior.

Law no tuvo ningún problema en hacer caso de lo que le había dicho cuando esos dedos se retiraron y esta vez fue el miembro completamente erecto de Kid el que entró en él de golpe, llenándolo por completo, y el moreno se encontró a sí mismo gritando de placer, apretando con fuerza las cadenas que lo sostenían colgando del techo, ante las atenciones que su compañero le estaba dando con todo su cuerpo.

**Fin**

* * *

Y aquí se termina Vidas. Oh, joder, voy a llorar T_T

Este es el primer fanfic largo que empecé de One Piece, así que es muy especial para mí: he disfrutado muchísimo escribiéndolo, incluso aunque al empezar no tenía ni idea de por dónde iba a ir la trama (en serio, escribí el lemon de Kid y Law, pero la trama no estuvo formada hasta que publiqué el tercer capítulo). Me da mucha pena que se acabe, pero hasta aquí hemos llegado con esta historia :D

Muchísimas gracias por haberme apoyado leyendo y comentando, me encanta que esta historia haya tenido tan buena acogida ^^

He empezado a publicar una de las nuevas historias, Cuando la normalidad falla, y Cartas desde el mundo la publicaré en unos días, a la vez que el último capítulo de Exploración.

Espero veros en otras historias :D De nuevo, gracias por haber leído ^^


End file.
